Galadriels Vision
by Special K3
Summary: Dunkle Schatten ziehen durch den Düsterwald und Thranduil zwingt Legolas in eine Verlobung mit Galadriels Tochter. Welchen Plan verfolgt der König? R&R please!
1. Kapitel

Ich möchte anmerken, dass dies meine **erste FanFic ist! Auf Elbisch habe ich fast völlig verzichtet, da meine Kenntnisse nicht ausreichen. R&R bitte! Kapitel 2 folgt bald!**

Keine MarySue! Im ultimativen MarySue-Test habe ich 14 von über 200 möglichen Punkten erreicht – ein eindeutiges Ergebnis ;-)  
Im Laufe der Story hat zwar eine (geschätzte!) Leserin darüber schon anders befunden – aber das ist wohl Ansichtssache!

Wenn es jemanden zu „marysue-ig" erscheint, bleibt ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, einfach links oben den _Zurück-Button anzuklicken und sich ne andere Geschichte zu suchen… Gibt ja jede Menge! :-)_

Zitat: „_Man kann sich anstrengen wie man will aber irgendwo sind alle weibliche selbstausgedachte Charakter Mary Sues. Damit muss man leben!"_ Zitat Ende.  
Thankz to Asahi für diesen Einwurf!

Disclaimer: Bekanntes ist von Tolkien geliehen, alles andere gehört mir! Aber mir ist klar, dass ich damit keine einzige Kröte verdienen werde ;-)

____________________

_Galadriels Vision_

Kapitel 1 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ den jungen Elbenprinzen von seinem Buch aufschrecken. Er bat den Besucher herein und ein Diener trat ein.

„Eure Hoheit, der König will Euch umgehend sprechen." 

Der Prinz erhob sich, legte sein Buch zur Seite und folgte dem Diener widerstrebend. Was konnte sein Vater so früh schon von ihm wollen? 

Im Studierzimmer seines Vaters angekommen sah er diesen an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Der König sah von seinen Papieren auf als der junge Prinz eintrat und lächelte freundlich. _Zu freundlich_ nach Legolas' Geschmack…. 

 „Ah, mein lieber Sohn, da bist du ja schon. Guten Morgen! Ich habe eine wichtige Sache mit dir zu besprechen."

Legolas bekam bei dem überfreundlichen Tonfall seines Vaters gleich ein beklemmendes Gefühl und wusste dass er das Thema der Unterhaltung nicht mögen würde.

„Guten Morgen, Ada." Der blonde Elbe nahm seinem Vater gegenüber Platz und sah in erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie du dich sicher noch erinnern kannst war ich vor einiger Zeit in Lothlorien und habe Frau Galadriel besucht."

 Legolas nickte zustimmend, und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen verstärkte sich weiter. Sein Vater hatte ihm damals nicht gesagt um was es bei dem Besuch bei der Hohen Frau ging, und das hatte ihn von Anfang an misstrauisch gemacht. Für gewöhnlich war Legolas immer über die Geschäfte seines Vaters informiert. 

Der König räusperte sich, unsicher wie er weiter fortfahren sollte.

„Ich bin damals dem dringenden Ruf der Frau Galadriel gefolgt. Sie hatte eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich so schnell wie möglich bei ihr erscheinen solle. Ich habe dir damals nicht gesagt warum ich nach Lothlorien reise, weil sie mich ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte." 

`_…Gar nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut…`_ dachte Legolas bei sich, aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach sein Vater wieder.

„Galadriel hat in ihrem Zauberspiegel erschreckende Sachen gesehen, die über den Düsterwald hereinbrechen werden. Das bestätigt ja nur unsere Befürchtungen. Es ist nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass die Schatten wieder dunkler werden."

In der Tat war es im Düsterwald in der letzten Zeit sehr gefährlich. Die Riesenspinnen hatten sich in einem erschreckenden Maße vermehrt und waren sehr aggressiv geworden. Orkbanden wurden wieder häufiger gesichtet und Legolas hatte die Wachen um den Palast und an den Dörfern erhöht. Mehr als einmal wurden er und seine Männer verletzt als sie umherstreifende Orks zurückgeschlagen hatten. Es wurde immer schwieriger, die Gefahren zu bekämpfen, es fehlte an erfahrenen Kriegern. 

Die Stimme des Königs riss den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Galadriel hat uns Hilfe in Aussicht gestellt, aber du weißt ja, dass es mit den Beziehungen zwischen Lothlorien und Düsterwald in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht ums Beste stand. Sie weiß nicht was ihre Leute dazu sagen, wenn sie uns zur Hilfe kommen sollen. Wir haben daher beschlossen, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Reichen wieder zu festigen."

Legolas fühlte sich immer unwohler. Die ganze Unterhaltung gefiel ihm nicht, vor allem weil sein Vater so nervös wirkte. 

„Und wie habt Ihr Euch das vorgestellt?" warf die junge Elbe ein.

„Nun," der König zögerte  mit seiner Antwort  „am besten festigt man eine solche Beziehung mit einer Heirat." 

Legolas war geschockt. 

„Aber Frau Galadriel ist doch mit Celeborn verheiratet! Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft……" 

Thranduil fiel ihm ins Wort, er konnte trotz der ernsten Lage ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

 „Legolas, bist du noch nicht richtig wach? Niemand wird Frau Galadriel heiraten! **Du wirst ihre Tochter Liralawen heiraten!" **

Alle Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des jungen Prinzen. Thranduil seufzte, als er den geschockten Geschichtsausdrucks seines Sohnes sah. Nun war es endlich heraus, zu lange schon lag dieses Geheimnis dem König schwer im Magen. Galadriel hatte ihm noch einiges mehr gesagt warum die Verbindung der beiden jungen Leute so wichtig war, aber das konnte und durfte er seinem Sohn nicht sagen. 

Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in den Prinzen. „NEIN! Vater das könnt Ihr nicht von mir verlangen! Ich will noch nicht heiraten! Und vor allem nicht diese, diese….  unmögliche Person!" 

Nach Fassung ringend hielt sich Legolas an der Stuhllehne fest, seine Hände zitterten und die Knöchel waren weiß von dem verkrampften Druck. Sein Gesicht war immer noch leichenblass und er fühlte wie sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Sein Vater wollte ihn in eine Ehe zwingen. Das alleine war schon unvorstellbar für den Prinzen, er war noch nicht bereit für die Ehe und wenn dann wollte er aus Liebe heiraten! Aber dass er Liralawen heiraten sollte, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Er kannte das Elbenmädchen von früheren Besuchen und allein der Gedanke an sie ließ ihn in Unwillen erzittern. Er hatte sie vom ersten Moment an nicht leiden können, und das schien sich auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte, spielten sich die beiden üble Streiche, zankten oder beleidigten sich. Am meisten ärgerte Legolas die Tatsache, dass er gegen das Mädchen niemals ankam. Sie hatte eine scharfe Zunge und konnte sehr einfallsreich sein wenn es um Gemeinheiten ging. Außerdem nutzte sie es immer schamlos aus, dass ihre Eltern und auch Thranduil einem Mädchen mehr glaubten - und Legolas wurde mehr als einmal bestraft obwohl es ihre Schuld gewesen war. 

Alles das und mehr unangenehme Erinnerungen schossen dem Elbenprinz durch den Kopf, bis die Stimme seines Vaters ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Mein Sohn, es wird Zeit für dich Erwachsen zu werden. Du bist der Thronprinz dieses Reiches und kein Elbling mehr der einem Mädchen eine Kröte unters Kissen legt!" 

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag musste Legolas grinsen, es war einfach zu lustig gewesen! Liralawen rannte schreiend und weinend durch den Palast als sie die Kröte unter ihrer Decke bemerkt hatte. Aber schnell holte ihn der Ernst der Lage wieder ein. 

„Vater, bitte! Ihr wisst ich würde alles in meiner Macht stehende für Euch und unser Volk tun – aber bitte verlangt nicht von mir jemanden zu heiraten den ich nicht leiden kann! Es muss noch andere Möglichkeiten geben! Wir könnten doch….." Verzweifelt versuchte der Prinz seinen Vater von dieser wahnsinnigen Idee abzubringen, doch König Thranduil wollte seinen Sohn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen. Zornig schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„**Schluss damit**, Legolas! Königlichen Blutes zu sein hat eben nicht nur Vorteile. Du hast Pflichten, deinem Land und deinem König gegenüber! Du tust gerade so, als ob du einen Ork heiraten müsstest! Liralawen ist eine Schönheit und ist sehr gebildet. Sie steht ihrer Mutter in nichts nach."

In diesem Punkt konnte Legolas seinem Vater nicht widersprechen. Liralawen war tatsächlich schön, wenn sie auch seiner Meinung nach nicht an Galadriel heran reichte. Was sie aber mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam hatte war dieses überirdische Leuchten, eine hell strahlende Aura. Ihr Volk nannte sie auch _Elanor_, den Sonnenstern. 

Legolas hatte sie gesehen als er mit den Gefährten in Lothlorien gewesen war. Zwar hatte er aus verständlichen Gründen vermieden sie direkt zu treffen, aber im Vorbeigehen hatte er einmal einen Blick auf sie geworfen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand das Bild der jungen Elbin, groß gewachsen, eine schlanke Figur, langes dunkelblondes Haar und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Sie **war** schön, aber das konnte man ja schließlich über so ziemlich jede Elbe sagen. Und es änderte für Legolas nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie eine arrogante Ziege war!

„Aber Schönheit ist nicht alles, Vater! Ich möchte eine Frau heiraten die ich liebe!" Legolas wusste zwar schon, dass es sinnlos war gegen seinen Vater aufzubegehren wenn sich dieser etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen. 

Der König stand auf und ging um den Tisch. Er legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Legolas glaubte Verständnis in den blauen Augen seines Vaters lesen zu können. 

„Mein Sohn, wenn ich könnte würde ich dir das ersparen. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, mein Vater hat meine Heirat mit deiner Mutter auch über meinen Kopf entschieden, aber du weißt wie sehr ich deine Mutter am Ende geliebt habe!" _`Und der Fortbestand unseres Königreichs hängt davon ab'_ fügte er in Gedanken noch dazu, aber davon sollte Legolas noch lange nichts erfahren. 

Legolas startete einen letzten Versuch. „Aber Vater, ich kann nicht erwarten genauso viel Glück zu haben wie Ihr mit Mutter! Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich diese Elbe nicht ausstehen kann, wie soll ich sie da jemals lieben! Allein der Gedanke ist lächerlich!"

Thranduil klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid mein Sohn, alles diskutieren ändert nichts an der Tatsache. Du wirst Liralawen heiraten, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Diese Heirat ist eine Notwendigkeit und du wirst dich beugen. Willige am Besten ohne Kampf in diese Ehe ein, oder mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als dich zu zwingen. Es ist alles beschlossene Sache, auch mit Galadriel. Ein Rückzug ist nicht mehr möglich. Du musst deinem König gehorchen, so ist es nun mal!"

„Wie mein König befiehlt." Legolas konnte die bittere Ironie in seiner Stimme nicht vermeiden. „Ich werde mich dann zurückziehen, wenn Ihr erlaubt." Langsam und gefasst stand er auf, durch nichts zeigte sich die Wut die in ihm brodelte. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm sein Vater etwas aufgezwungen hatte. Aber eine Ehe mit Liralawen! Legolas kochte innerlich.

„Natürlich Legolas, du kannst gehen." Bevor der Prinz bei der Türe war rief ihn sein Vater noch einmal an: „Deine zukünftige Gattin wird in einer Woche hier ankommen und dann werden wir eure Verlobung bei einem Bankett bekannt geben."

Legolas nickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und ging zu Tür hinaus. Er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht um dazu noch etwas zu sagen. Wutschäumend stürmte er den Gang zu seinen Räumen hinunter und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.

***********************

That`s it! Bitte viele Reviews, das spornt zum weiterposten an! :-)


	2. Kapitel

Heeeey, mein ersten zwei Reviews! Danke schön! :-)

So, und nachdem nun endlich das hochladen wieder funzt gibt's gleich doppelten Nachschub! Vorsichtshalber ;-)

Kapitel 2

_Auf der anderen Seite des Anduin spielte sich wenige Tage vorher eine ganz ähnliche Szene ab…_

Liralawen stürmte in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf sich weinend auf Ihr Bett. Sie vergoss bittere Tränen über Ihr grausames Schicksal. Was war nur in Ihre Mutter gefahren? Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Ihre sonst so liebe und gerechte Mutter derart bösartig sein konnte! _Legolas Greenleaf! Von allen heiratsfähigen Elben in Mittelerde musste es ausgerechnet dieser aufgeblasene, arrogante und unsympathische Möchtegern-Prinz sein! Dieser so genannte Held konnte Ihr gestohlen bleiben, auch wenn ihm tausendmal die halbe weibliche Bevölkerung von Mittelerde zu Füssen lag - was Liralawen sowieso völlig unverständlich war! Gut, er war mit Sicherheit nicht hässlich, aber das änderte trotzdem nichts daran, dass er ein idiotischer, aufgeblasener… Oh wie sehr sie ihn nicht leiden konnte! Er hatte Ihr jeden Besuch im Düsterwald oder hier zur Hölle gemacht, sogar eine schleimige Kröte hatte er ihr einmal ins Bett gelegt! Und nun sollte sie diesen Idioten heiraten!_

„NIEMALS! NEIN!" 

Wütend schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten auf das Kissen ein. Doch sie musste Ihrer Mutter nun mal gehorchen, egal wie sehr es ihr gegen den Strich ging. Zwar vermutete sie mehr hinter dieser Vereinbarung als nur eine Festigung der Beziehungen zwischen Lothlorien und dem Düsterwald, aber Galadriel hatte ihr keine weiteren Informationen gegeben. 

„Wie ungerecht! Warum konnte ich nicht als Bauerstochter geboren werden! Nein eine Prinzessin musste es sein! Sonst könnte ich mir meinen Ehemann selber aussuchen!" 

Aber alles jammern und betteln hatte nichts geholfen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie in einer Woche Richtung Düsterwald aufbrechen werde. Eine Woche! Sicher wollte Ihre Mutter nur weitern Streitereien mit ihr aus dem Weg gehen, darum so kurzfristig. Nun ja, sie würde diese Woche nutzen um sich von ihren Freunden und Lothlorien zu verabschieden. An der Tatsache selbst konnte sie ohnehin nichts mehr ändern, das hatte Galadriel bereits mehr als deutlich gemacht. 

Wieder strömten bittere Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und Liralawen setzte sich an ihren Frisiertisch. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie ihren Kamm und strich damit langsam durch ihr Haar, das hatte schon eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt seit sie ein kleiner Elbling gewesen war. Ihr Spiegelbild war nicht unbedingt berauschend, vom Weinen verquollene Augen und eine rote Nase blickten ihr entgegen. Nicht einmal ihre hell strahlende Aura konnte über ihren katastrophalen Zustand hinwegtäuschen. _`Das hat man nun davon wenn man der Sonnenstern seines Volkes  ist, man wird einfach an einen dahergelaufenen Prinzen als Pfand  verschachert!' Liralawen konnte nicht begreifen warum ihre Mutter so grausam zu ihr war. Wieder und wieder strich sie mit dem Kamm durch ihr Haar bis irgendwann die Tränen versiegten…_

Die Ihr verbleibende Woche verging wie im Flug, die ganzen Reisevorbereitungen und traurigen Abschiedsbesuche ihrer Freunde ließen ihr kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihre Freunde bemitleideten sie ehrlich, schließlich wussten alle wie sehr sie und Legolas sich hassten.  

Als es dann soweit war verabschiedete sie sich relativ kühl von ihren Eltern und schwang sich auf Aaron, ihren geliebten weißen Hengst. Sie reihte sich zwischen die Elbenkrieger ein, die Galadriel zum Schutz ihrer Tochter und zur Unterstützung der Düsterwald-Elben abbestellt hatte. Langsam verblasste das Leuchten des Sonnensterns zwischen den Bäumen und auch der letzte Reiter verschwand aus der Sichtweite des königlichen Paares. 

„Da geht sie hin, unsere geliebte Tochter." Celeborn sah den verschwindenden Reitern traurig nach. 

„Es ist nicht zu ändern, mein Liebster. Es ist ihr Schicksal, du weißt was mein Spiegel gezeigt hat. Es fiel mir nicht leicht ihr das aufzuzwingen, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit um die Elben im Düsterwald zu beschützen."

Galadriel nahm ihren Ehemann an der Hand und langsam gingen sie zurück zu Ihrem Haus hoch in den Wipfeln der goldenen Bäume. 


	3. Kapitel

Kapitel 3

_Im Düsterwald, drei Tage nach dem Gespräch zwischen Legolas und Thranduil…. _

Völlig erschöpft schleppte sich ein blutverschmierter Soldat auf Legolas zu. 

„Eure Hoheit! Unser Grenzposten wurde von Orks und Uruk Hai überfallen!" Der Elbenkrieger konnte vor Schmerz kaum sprechen und in seinem Arm steckte ein abgebrochener Pfeil. „Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten, es waren zu viele! Meine Einheit wurde in den Wald versprengt, aber ich konnte mich alleine durchschlagen." 

Andere Soldaten kamen herbeigeeilt und stützen den verletzten Krieger, der sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Schlagt Alarm! Wir brechen sofort auf! Und benachrichtigt den König!" Legolas ließ sich von dem Grenzwächter eine genaue Auskunft über den Ort des Geschehens geben und schwang sich auf seinen weißen Hengst Moari. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren bevor die Orkbande über eine Siedlung herfallen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich mit seiner Einheit gerade in einer Übung auf dem Palastgelände befunden, daher waren alle seine Männer sofort bereit. 

„Vorwärts, schlagen wir diese Ungeheuer zurück!" Stolz hob der Prinz seine Hand in die Höhe und Moari sprang vorwärts. Die zehn bewaffneten Reiter verließen eilig das Palastgelände und ritten der Gefahr entgegen. 

Thranduil  stand am Fenster und sah der Gefolgschaft nach. Voller Stolz beobachtete er wie sein Sohn und seine Krieger ohne zu zögern dem Feind entgegen gingen, doch auch Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Die Angriffe der Orks kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen und viele Elben in den außenliegenden Siedlungen hatten schon ihr Leben lassen müssen. Er hatte einfach zu wenige Soldaten um sein Volk zu beschützen. Die versprochenen Bogenschützen aus Lothlorien würden zwar helfen, aber im Endeffekt waren auch sie nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Er konnte nur hoffen,  dass Galadriel Recht behalten würde… 

______________________

Schnell näherten sich die Elbenkrieger dem bezeichneten Gebiet. Legolas ritt stumm neben seinem Freund Malanè als sich die beiden plötzlich alarmiert ansahen – die Orks waren ganz in der Nähe! Der Prinz gab seiner Gefolgschaft ein Zeichen und deutete in die Richtung in der er die verdächtigen Geräusche gehört hatte. Die Pferde witterten die Gefahr und versuchten so leise wie möglich durch den Wald zu laufen. Vorsichtig arbeiteten sich die Reiter in die Richtung der Geräusche vor. Nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie eine Lichtung auf der sich die ekelhaften Wesen aufhielten. Sie zischten und gestikulierten wild umher und stritten sich in ihrer verdorbenen Mordormundart. Anscheinend war Streit zwischen den Orks und den Uruk Hai ausgebrochen in welche Richtung man gehen sollte. Die feinen Ohren der Elben konnten Teile der Unterhaltung auffangen, je näher sie den Orks kamen. Es mussten so um die drei dutzend der widerlichen Kreaturen auf der Lichtung sein, nicht gerade wenig – aber Legolas hatte Vertrauen in seine Kämpfer. 

Eine bessere Gelegenheit würden sie nicht bekommen, darüber waren sich die Elbenkrieger im Klaren. Legolas gab Zeichen und die Soldaten glitten von ihren Pferden. Sie verteilten sich lautlos rund um die Lichtung und kreisten die Orkbande ein. Als alle in Position und die Pferde in Sicherheit waren gab der Prinz das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die Orks waren im ersten Moment total überrumpelt. Sie waren so in ihren Streit vertieft gewesen, dass sie die Elben erst bemerkt hatten als es zu spät war. Plötzlich flogen von allen Seiten Pfeile auf die Orks zu und bohrten sich in Ihre Körper und Köpfe. Bevor überhaupt ein Ork zu seinen Waffen greifen konnte lagen schon zehn Ihrer Kameraden auf dem Boden. Noch einmal flog eine Welle Pfeile auf die Orks zu und fällte einige um. Dann waren die Elben zu nah an ihren Gegnern um ihre Bögen benutzen zu können. Die Uruk Hai brüllten aufgeregt Kommandos, doch die Abwehr der Orks war ein totales Chaos. 

Der Elbenprinz zog seinen Dolch und schnitt einem vorbeilaufenden Ork die Kehle durch. Um ihn herum waren überall Kämpfe ausgebrochen. Die Elbenkrieger waren den Orks an Wendigkeit und Intelligenz bei weitem überlegen, daher konnten sie die Überzahl der Feinde leicht ausgleichen. 

Malanè kämpfte verbissen gegen einen riesigen Uruk Hai. Das Monster hieb mit einem rostigen Schwert auf den Elben ein, doch Malanè tauchte geschickt unter den Schlag hindurch. Er hieb seinen Dolch in die Seite des Gegners und drehte ihn mit einem brutalen Ruck. Der Uruk Hai schrie wütend auf wie ein verwundetes Tier und wollte sich auf Malanè stürzen, doch dieser war wieder schneller. Er zog seinen Dolch aus dem Körper des Feindes, brachte sich vor ihn und schnitt ihm den Hals durch. Mit einem letzten Gurgeln fiel der Uruk Hai um und bewegte sich nicht mehr.  

Legolas kämpfte währenddessen gegen zwei Orks gleichzeitig. Einer der beiden war hinter dem Prinzen und versuchte ihn festzuhalten während der andere von vorne mit einem Schwert auf ihn einstach. Der Prinz konnte den Hieben aber immer ausweichen und packte den hinter ihm stehenden Feind. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er den Ork über seinen Kopf direkt auf seinen Kameraden. Das Schwert durchbohrte ihn und er begrub den anderen Ork unter sich. Legolas wollte sich gerade auf einen neuen Gegner stürzen als er Malanè rufen hörte: 

„LEGOLAS! Duck dich!" 

Doch er konnte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren und spürte er wie sich ein Pfeil in seinen Rücken bohrte. Brennender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Mit letzter Kraft töte er noch den Ork der sich unter seinem Kameraden herausgewälzt hatte. Doch als er seinen Dolch nach dem tödlichen Stich aus dem Körper des Orks zog brach er zusammen und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz….

*****************************

Oh oh, unser aller Lieblingselbe hat sich einen Pfeil eingefangen! Schön brav Euren Senf dazugeben, dann erlöse ich Euch schnell von der Ungewissheit!

Vielleicht ;-)


	4. Kapitel

An Jessica und das Häschen: Danke für Eure Reviews! Ich merke, dass ich mich bereits im Frühstadium einer ausgewachsenen _Reviewsucht_ befinde…! Ich brauche Stoooooff *g*

Und nun weiter im Text...

******************************

Kapitel 4

In südlichen Teil des Düsterwaldes, Dol Goldur….

Der Zauberer saß seit Stunden unbeweglich an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Sein dunkles Haar war nur schulterlang und nichts an seinem Äußeren hätte darauf schließen lassen, dass er einst ein Mitglied der Istari gewesen war.

Saurons schwarzes Buch gab ihm Rätsel auf und er brütete über den eng beschriebenen Seiten. Er hatte das Buch glücklicherweise aus dem Inferno retten können das über Mordor nach der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes hereingebrochen war. Saurons Quelle der Macht, der Eine Ring, war zwar vernichtet, aber alles was der dunkle Herrscher an Wissen hatte war in diesem Buch gesammelt. Doch sein ehemaliger Gebieter drückte sich in Rätseln und einer verschlüsselten Sprache aus falls das Buch in falsche Hände geraten sollte. 

Nun war es in Isarions Händen goldrichtig, jedenfalls nach Saurons Geschmack. Der Magier war einst ein talentierter Schüler der Istari, doch nachdem er sich mehr und mehr der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte wurde er vom Orden verbannt. Lange wanderte er unerkannt durch Mittelerde, vergrößerte sein Wissen und vertiefte seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er unzählige Jahre lang unbehelligt durch die Lande gezogen war hoffte er, dass die Istari seine Existenz vergessen hatten. Er hatte einen Verjüngungszauber auf sein Äußeres gelegt und war in vielen verschiedenen Verkleidungen aufgetreten um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Niemand kannte seinen Namen und keiner wusste wer er wirklich war.

Langsam gewann der dunkle Herrscher wieder an Einfluss und Stärke und Isarion plante sich in seinen Dienst zu verschreiben. Da kam ihm der Zufall zu Gute, denn Saruman der Weiße hatte den abtrünnigen Zauberer nicht vergessen und er passte ihm gut in seine Pläne. Denn als Sauron im Ringkrieg magische Unterstützung für Mordor von ihm forderte machte er Isarion ausfindig und verbündete sich wieder mit ihm um ihn zum dunklen Herrscher zu schicken. Nachdem Gandalf eine Zusammenarbeit mit Saruman abgelehnt hatte war er in Zugzwang geraten. Er musste seinem neuen Herren gehorchen, wollte Isengard aber selbst nicht verlassen da er ja seine eigenen Pläne verfolgte. Darum war ihm Isarion gerade recht gekommen. 

So begab es sich, dass Isarion nach Mordor zog um Sauron zu dienen. Da er mittlerweile schon beachtliche Fähigkeiten in der schwarzen Magie aufweisen konnte und ein ergebener Diener war schenkte ihm Sauron schnell seine Gunst und betraute ihn mit wichtigen Forschungsaufgaben. Als der Hobbit Frodo Beutelin dann das Unmögliche möglich machte und den Einen Ring zerstörte war Chaos über Mordor hereingebrochen. Saurons Macht war zerschlagen, aber Isarion konnte sich und das Buch der dunklen Mächte retten. Vorsichtig hatte er sich aus dem Einflussbereich Gondors entfernt und war in den Düsterwald gewandert, wo er Saurons Unterschlupf Dol Goldur wusste. Dort angekommen musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass das ehemalige Verließ Saurons zerstört war, doch wer immer dafür verantwortlich war hatte seine Arbeit nicht gründlich genug gemacht. Isarion konnte förmlich spüren, dass noch dunkle Energien unter der Erde am Werke waren und so hatte er sich einen Weg ins Innere gesucht. Unter der zerstörten Oberfläche des Hügels fand er ein weit verzweigtes Röhrensystem und viele unbeschädigte Räume. Er beschloss sich hier niederzulassen und sein Studium der schwarzen Magie mit Hilfe des Buches fortzuführen.

Nun aber war er über eine Passage in dem Buch gestolpert, die ihm äußerst wichtig erschien. Als er den verschlüsselten Text übersetzt hatte dämmerte ihm, **was** er da tatsächlich entdeckt hatte. Wieder und wieder las er den Text, unsicher ob er nicht einen Fehler bei der Übersetzung gemacht hatte.  

_Die Macht des Bösen gebündelt in dem Einen Instrument_

_Wird es zerstört, alles verfällt_

_Wie es scheint für immer verbannt_

_Der Geist des Bösen im Schicksalsfeuer verbrannt_

_Doch niemals wird der Schatten zu Licht_

_Denn Licht ohne Schatten gibt es nicht_

_In anderer Gestalt kehrt er zurück_

_Greift  wieder ein in der Welten Geschick_

_Ein Kind zuerst wenn es erwacht_

_Wird es schnell gewinnen an dunkler Macht_

_Durch Magie kann das Böse sich wieder vermehren_

_Nur eine Elbenkönigin darf es gebären um ihm ewiges Leben zu gewähren._

Auch nach der dritten Korrektur der Übersetzung änderte sich nichts an dem Inhalt. Isarion konnte es kaum glauben, wenn dieser Text der Wahrheit entsprach war es möglich Sauron wieder zu beleben, wenn auch in anderer Form. Aufgeregt machte er sich an die Übersetzung der notwendigen Zaubersprüche und Formeln was ihm ohne weiteres gelang.  Die Magie war nicht das schwierigste an der Sache, aber woher sollte er eine Elbenkönigin nehmen? Viele Elben waren schon nach Westen gesegelt und andere machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Er hatte also nicht unendlich Zeit um seinen Gebieter wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. 

Seines Wissens gab es ohnehin nur noch zwei oder drei weibliche Elben königlichen Blutes in Mittelerde. Da war zum einen Galadriel, aber sie war selbst eine zu mächtige Magierin, als dass er sie für seine Zwecke benutzen hätte können. Er war ihr nicht gewachsen. Dann gab es noch Arwen Undómiel, aber wie es hieß hatte diese ihre Unsterblichkeit für den König von Gondor aufgegeben. Damit war auch sie nutzlos. Galadriel hatte zwar eine Tochter, soviel Isarion wusste, aber es war kaum möglich sie aus Lothlorien zu entführen da nichts Böses den goldenen Wald betreten durfte. 

Die Lage schien hoffnungslos, doch Isarion beschloss, seine Späher über Mittelerde auszuschicken. Er kannte vielleicht  nicht alle königlichen Familien und hoffte doch noch eine Königin zu finden. 

************************************

Damit das Ganze hier mal nicht zu _fluffy wird. Der Oberbösewicht ist auf den Plan getreten! *g* _

Menno, keine News von unserem Lieblingselb…! Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt ;-) *lechz*


	5. Kapitel

Na gut, bevor ich noch einen (durchaus verdienten) Stein an den Kopf bekomme geht's jetzt mal ohne bösen cliffhanger weiter *g*

Bitte reviewen, ich will ja wissen wem`s bisher gefällt! Mille grazie! *g*

_***************************_

_Kapitel 5 _

Legolas versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und vor allem sein Rücken und sein rechter Arm brannten höllisch. Langsam klärten sich die Schleier vor seinen Augen und er konnte seine Umgebung besser wahrnehmen. Er befand sich in einem Zimmer und lag in einem weichen Bett - irgendwie kam ihm alles sehr bekannt vor. Aber sein Geist war noch zu träge um alle Eindrücke verarbeiten zu können. 

„Prinz Legolas, könnt Ihr mich hören?" Auch diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und das dazugehörige Gesicht beugte sich gerade über ihn. Ah, ja. Das war Talaron, der Heiler. Also war er vermutlich auf der Krankenstation des Palastes… Was war passiert? 

„Eure Hoheit? Könnt ihr mich verstehen?" Talaron versuchte weiter den Prinzen vollständig aufzuwecken. 

Legolas gab ein paar undefinierbare Geräusche von sich bevor ihm seine Stimme endlich gehorchte.

„Was ist passiert?" murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der Schmerz nahm immer mehr zu umso wacher er wurde. 

„Ihr wurdet von einem Giftpfeil getroffen und von einer vergifteten Klinge gestreift, Eure Hoheit. Ich habe Euch in einen zweitägigen Heilschlaf versetzt, darum seid Ihr so durcheinander. Ihr werdet es überleben, keine Sorge. Hier, trinkt dies, das lindert die Schmerzen." 

Talaron griff unter den Kopf des Prinzen um ihn anzuheben. Vorsichtig flößte er ihm eine Arzneimischung ein um die Schmerzen zu lindern. 

„Schlaft nun, mein Prinz. Ich sage dem König Bescheid. Er wird erfreut sein Euch wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen."

Legolas versuchte ein dankbares Grinsen zustande zu bringen als der Heiler seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen bettete und sich von dem Bett entfernte. Da kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke nach seinen Männern in den Sinn und er krächzte:

„Talaron, wartet! Was ist meinen Kriegern? Sind alle unversehrt?" Das Sprechen kostete ihn große Mühe. 

Der Heiler drehte sich noch einmal und lächelte den Prinzen an. „Ein paar Leichtverletzte, aber sie sind alle am Leben. Macht Euch keine Sorgen, der Angriff war ein voller Erfolg, alle Feinde wurden getötet. Schlaft nun, wenn ihr wieder erwacht seid wird Euch Euer Hauptmann Bericht erstatten." 

Beruhigt legte Legolas seinen Kopf zurück und driftete sofort ins Reich der Träume. 

Wie vom Heiler versprochen wachte Malanè an seinem Bett und erstattete Bericht als der Prinz wieder aufgewacht war. Legolas selbst hatte die schwerste Verletzung erlitten, andere Soldaten hatten zwar auch Blessuren davongetragen aber keiner sonst war von vergifteten Waffen getroffen worden. 

„Die ganze Bande wurde vollständig ausgelöscht, Legolas. Wir haben keinen am Leben gelassen. Ich bin vor Schreck halb umgekommen als ich dich da am Boden liegen sah, mit dem Pfeil im Rücken! Zum Glück bist du so ein zäher Bursche!" 

Da sie allein im Zimmer waren ließ Malanè alle Förmlichkeiten weg. Die beiden waren schon seit Kindestagen befreundet und Legolas legte ohnehin keinen großen Wert auf seinen Titel. 

„Wie ist das mit meinem Arm passiert? Daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern!" der Prinz hob seinen eingebunden Arm leicht an und stöhnte sogleich vor Schmerzen „Aoouuu! Das war wohl keine so gute Idee!" Die beiden Elben lachten, Legolas versuchte es zumindest.

„Als du zusammengebrochen bist hat ein Ork versucht dich zu töten. Ich konnte ihn grade noch rechtzeitig von dir weg schlagen, aber er hat deinen Arm mit seinem Messer erwischt. Die Klinge war vergiftet, darum tut es so weh." Malanè musste erneut lachen als er sah wie Legolas mit verzerrtem Gesicht versuchte den Arm bequem abzulegen. 

„Ich danke dir mein Freund. Wieder einmal hast du mein Leben gerettet." Legolas blickte seinen Freund dankbar an. 

„Trotzdem hast du mindestens noch ein dutzend Mal gut, mein Freund. Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen Buch zu führen?!" Malanè klopfte dem Prinzen vorsichtig auf die Schulter und wieder lachten die beiden.  

„Schlaf nun noch mal, du siehst grauenhaft aus. Wenn du nicht wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar bist bis Liralawen ankommt hat sie einen guten Grund um dich zu ärgern!" 

Legolas fühle sich, als ob ihm sein Freund einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet hätte. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht DARAN! Ich habe die letzten Tage ohne Albträume geschafft, und das nach einer Orkattacke. Aber wenn du SIE erwähnst ist es mit dem friedlichen Schlaf vorbei! Vielen Dank!" 

Malanè lachte laut auf und trollte sich aus dem Zimmer. „Ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen, Legolas. Schöne Träume!"

Legolas seufzte und versuchte sich bequem hinzulegen – was sich als sehr schwierig darstellte mit einem schmerzenden Loch im Rücken! Als er endlich eine erträgliche Position gefunden hatte ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen. Wenn er zwei Tage geschlafen hatte dann blieben ihm noch drei Tage bis die Ziege ankommen würde. _`Hervorragend. Die letzten drei Tage meines freien Lebens und die kann ich in einem Krankenzimmer verbringen_.' Mit solch wenig erbaulichen Gedanken schlief Legolas erneut ein. 

Die Tage bis zu Liralawens Ankunft vergingen erfreulich langsam. Malanè verbrachte jede freie Minute bei seinem Freund – es war nicht viel Zeit, da der Hauptmann in Legolas Abwesenheit die Verteidigung des Palastes organisieren musste. Aber soweit es ging alberte er mit dem Prinzen herum und versuchte ihm die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Auch Thranduil war oft im Krankenzimmer zu Besuch, aber sein Sohn hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen und so sprachen die beiden wenig miteinander. 

Die Wunden heilten sehr schlecht, es war einfach zu viel Gift in den Körper des jungen Prinzen geraten. Talaron tat sein Bestes, aber das Gift schwächte seinen Patienten noch immer. Am Tag von Liralawens Ankunft war Legolas immer noch nicht in der Lage aufzustehen. 

„Wehe jemand lässt diese Furie in mein Zimmer! Malanè, du musst Wache stehen und darfst sie auf keinen Fall hereinlassen! Wenigstens EIN Gutes soll meine Verletzung haben – jeden Tag an dem ich dieses unmögliche Weibsbild nicht sehen muss ist ein Segen!" 

Malanè rollte die Augen und lachte. „Wenn dein Vater darauf besteht, dass sie dich hier besucht dann kann ich wenig machen. Er ist schließlich der König! Aber keine Sorge, freiwillig kommt sie ohnehin nicht! Sie will dich sicher genau so gerne sehen wie umgekehrt." 

***************

Ihr dachtet doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Legolas was antun könnte, oder?! ;-)


	6. Kapitel

Und bevor es bald richtig böse wird (nicht vergessen – DRAMA!) gibt's noch ein bisschen was zu lachen ;-)

******************

Kapitel 6

Im Hof öffneten sich die Tore und eine Reiterschaft kam herein geritten. Es waren die angekündigten Krieger aus Lothlorien und ihre Prinzessin. König Thranduil eilte hinunter um seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter zu begrüßen. Er half ihr galant vom Pferd, nahm sanft Ihre Hand und küsste Sie.  

„Prinzessin Liralawen, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch und Euren tapferen Krieger in meinem Königreich begrüßen zu dürfen!" 

Erleichtert stellt Liralawen fest, dass ihr `_geliebter' Verlobter nirgends zu sehen war. _

„Eure Hoheit, vielen Dank für die herzliche Begrüßung. Ich bringe die Grüße meiner Eltern und vierzig unserer besten Bogenschützen zu Eurer Verfügung. Wenn Ihr bitte die Unterbringung der Soldaten veranlassen könntet, wir sind weit und hart geritten um pünktlich anzukommen."

„Aber natürlich, mein Kind." Thranduil gab seine Kommandos und die Stallbuschen eilten herbei um die Pferde zu versorgen. Diener nahmen sich der Elben aus Lothlorien an und führten sie zu ihren Unterkünften. Langsam lichtete sich der Andrang im Innenhof und Liralawen blickte umher. Von Legolas noch immer keine Spur. `_Hoffentlich ist er weit weg und kommt nie wieder'_ dachte sich die Prinzessin als Thranduil wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung dass mein Sohn Euch nicht willkommen heißen kann. Er wurde vor wenigen Tagen bei einer Orkattacke verwundet und kuriert nun seine Verletzungen in der Krankenstation aus." 

Liralawen versuchte halbwegs erschrocken zu wirken „Oh ich hoffe es ist ihm nichts schlimmes passiert!" _`Hoffentlich ist er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, es wäre wirklich schlimm wenn er **noch** dümmer werden würde!' fügte sie in Gedanken dazu._

Der König vermutete einen solchen Gedanken natürlich und konnte ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken als er antwortete. „Er wurde von vergifteten Pfeilen getroffen als er und seine Männer eine große Orkbande angegriffen haben. Das Gift hat ihn stark geschwächt und es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis er wieder bei Kräften ist. Aber er wird es überstehen."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert!" _`Hervorragend. Unfähige Orks!! Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein den aufgeblasenen Kopf dieses Möchtegern-Helden zu treffen, sollte man meinen!'. _

Liralawen setzte ihr liebstes Lächeln auf und sah den König förmlich dahinschmelzen. _`Manche Dinge ändern sich nie' dachte sich das Mädchen und konnte ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken. Thranduil hatte schon immer einen schwachen Punkt gehabt wenn es um Liralawen ging. _

„Wenn Ihr gestattet würde ich mich nun gerne zurückziehen. Wir sind einige Tage geritten und ich sehne mich nach einem Bad und frischen Kleidern!" 

Thranduil bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie vom Hof weg. „Ich bringe Euch in den Palast und Eure Dienerinnen werden dann alles Weitere veranlassen, mein Kind. Ihr müsst erschöpft sein von der weiten Reise. Aber wenn Ihr ausgeruht seid, schickt bitte eine Dienerin zu mir, ich hole Euch dann ab um dem Prinzen einen Besuch abzustatten." 

Die Prinzessin konnte es kaum unterdrücken eine gequälte Grimasse zu schneiden. „Aber natürlich, Eure Hoheit. Ich kann es kaum erwarten den Prinzen wieder zu sehen." _`Vielleicht hat er ja einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen und sein Mund ist bandagiert.'_ Sie hoffte dass Thranduil die Ironie in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hatte natürlich und diesmal konnte er ein auflachen nicht vermeiden. Er tätschelte Liralawens Arm fürsorglich. 

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Er freut sich schon genauso darauf Euch wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Oder liegen in diesem Fall." 

Lachend gingen die beiden durch den Palast und tauschten Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus. Sie erreichten die Räume in denen die Prinzessin von nun an wohnen sollte und der König verabschiedete sich. Liralawen schloss erleichtert die Türe hinter sich. Bedienstete hatten ihre Sachen von dem Lastenpferd abgeladen und in die Zimmer getragen und sie sah sich neugierig in den Räumen um, die sie nun ihr Eigen nennen durfte. Es waren drei helle, geräumige Zimmer mit gewölbten Decken. Ein Aufenthaltsraum, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Obwohl sie es nicht gewöhnt war zwischen steinernen Mauern zu leben fühlte sie sich hier gleich wohl. Sie blickte zur Decke und ein erfreuter Jauchzer entwischte ihr. Die Decken waren Blau bemalt wie ein Himmel! Als erstes untersuchte sie das Schlafzimmer genauer. Neben einem sehr gemütlich aussehenden Bett befand sich eine wunderschöne geschnitzte Kommode und weiche Teppiche waren ausgelegt. Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einer Türe hängen – wohin die wohl führen mochte? Liralawen ging zu der Türe und drückte die Klinke, aber nichts bewegte sich. Abgeschlossen… Die Prinzessin beschloss später eine Dienerin danach zu fragen und ging wieder zu ihren Taschen zurück. 

Ja, hier konnte es sich leben lassen – wenn diese Zimmer nicht als Paket mit einem idiotischen Prinzen geliefert worden wären, dann würde sie sich wie im Paradies fühlen! Seufzend öffnete die Prinzessin eine Tasche und suchte ein frisches Kleid heraus. 

„Eure Hoheit, bitte lasst mich das doch für Euch machen!" Erschrocken fuhr Liralawen  herum und blickte auf die Dienerin die aus dem Baderaum herausgekommen war. Hatte sie das Mädchen tatsächlich übersehen? Kein Wunder, so groß wie die Zimmer alle waren!

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Mein Name ist Aranenee und ich bin Eure Dienerin." Das Mädchen knickste und lächelte Liralawen schüchtern an. „Der Baderaum ist vorbereitet, Ihr könnt jederzeit ein heißes Bad nehmen."

„Sei gegrüßt Aranenee! Du hast mich nicht erschreckt, keine Sorge." Die Prinzessin blickte das Mädchen freundlich an, die Kleine war ihr sofort sympathisch. „Es macht mir keine Mühe mir selbst ein Kleid heraus zu suchen, Aranenee. Wenn du bitte nur die restlichen Kleider in den Schrank hängst während ich bade." Aranenee setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. „Aber natürlich, gnädige Frau."  

Liralawen lächelte das Mädchen noch einmal an und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Plötzlich fiel ihr die geheimnisvolle Türe wieder ein und sie rief nach dem Mädchen. Aranenee eilte zu ihrer neuen Herrin. 

„Aranenee, wohin führt die Türe in meinem Schlafzimmer? Sie ist abgeschlossen und mich würde interessieren was dahinter ist." Die Prinzessin sah wie das Mädchen leicht rot wurde. „Eure Hoheit, dies hier sind die Räume für die zukünftige Gattin des Prinzen, daher führt diese Türe natürlich zu seinem Schlafgemach." 

Liralawen wurde blass. Nun musste sie auch noch Tür an Tür mit diesem Idioten leben! „Vielen Dank Aranenee, du kannst dann wieder mit den Kleider weiter machen." 

Natürlich führte die Türe zu Legolas Räumen, darauf hätte sie auch selber kommen können. Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer lies sich die Prinzessin in das heiße Wasser gleiten….


	7. Kapitel

@ Alistanniel: Thanks! Erstens für das positive Review aber vor allem für Deine Korrektur! Du hast natürlich recht, Liralawen kann niemals die einzige Tochter Galadriels sein! Aber da dieser Umstand für den Fortgang der Story unerheblich ist hab ich's einfach klammheimlich korrigiert! :-)

Dann sei mir noch eine Anmerkung zur Story erlaubt. Bevor sich jemand wundert, warum Legolas so boshaft zu seiner „Verlobten" ist: Ich teile nicht die Ansicht vieler Autoren (-innen!) hier, dass Legolas ein armer einsamer Elb ist der nur auf die _Jene Welche_ wartet, die ihn von seinen Herzensqualen erlöst. Legolas in Tolkiens Sinne ist m. E. ein abenteuerlustiger Einzelkämpfer (Orlando Bloom verwendet in einem Interview auf der DVD das Wort „assassin" [Killer, Meuchelmörder] um ihn zu beschreiben, was ich persönlich sehr passend finde!). Aber er ist nun mal leider auch der Sohn eines Königs und hat ihm gegenüber Pflichten. Doch ich denke es braucht einiges mehr für einen tödlichen Krieger, der derart grausames erlebt hat, Gefühle zuzulassen, bzw. zu erkennen als das Vorüberwandeln einer schönen Elbenmaid. (ALLE Elben sind überirdisch schön, soweit ich das gelesen hab!). Ich hab mich ja auch in Legolas verliebt als ich das Buch das erste Mal gelesen hab, aber sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge! Er ist nun mal TOTAL unromantisch und freiheitsliebend, und somit nicht die Idealbesetzung  für die „Hals-über-Kopf-verliebt-und-sofort-verheiratet-Rolle! *g* 

So, und nun weiter im Text!

***********************

Kapitel 7 

Nachdem Liralawen gebadet, sich angezogen und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte schickte sie Aranenee zum König. Sie wollte die Begegnung mit ihrem zukünftigen Verlobten so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Liralawen hatte ein schlichtes, aber sehr schönes Kleid gewählt und trug ihre Haare offen, nur durch zwei schmal Zöpfe gehalten. 

Als es an der laut klopfte ging sie seufzend zur Türe und zwang sich zu lächeln bevor sie aufmachte. „Mein König, Ich wäre dann soweit." 

Thranduil blickte seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter entzückt an. „Mein Kind, Ihr seht bezaubernd aus. Ich glaube kaum, dass es in ganz Mittelerde ein weibliches Wesen gibt, das Euch das Wasser reichen kann!" 

„Ihr schmeichelt mir, Eure Hoheit." Sie trat in den Flur. „Dann wollen wir mal losgehen und dem verwundeten Krieger unsere Aufwartung machen!" `_Nicht dass ich auch nur die geringste Lust dazu hätte, aber was hilft es_.' Liralawen versuchte krampfhaft ihr Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten und nahm den vom König angebotenen Arm an. Er führte sie in die Krankenstation und klopfte an die Türe zu Legolas Zimmer. Die beiden traten ein und als Liralawen den jungen Elbenprinzen sah war sie wirklich erschrocken. Er war ganz blass und dünn und hatte den rechten Arm eingebunden. Aber der Schreckensmoment war sofort vorbei als sie das überhebliche Grinsen des Prinzen sah. 

Thranduil lächelte und führte die Prinzessin zu seinem Sohn. „Legolas, die Prinzessin Liralawen ist angekommen. Ich lasse Euch beide dann mal alleine, bitte tut Euch nichts an!" Der König lachte und ging aus dem Raum.

„Guten Tag, o holde Prinzessin aus Lothlorien! Ich hoffe Ihr hattet **keine** gute Reise!" Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sein Gegenüber rot anlief.

„Seit wann so förmlich, du jämmerliche Entschuldigung für einen Prinzen? Sind deine Manieren endlich besser geworden?" Liralawen setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Ich habe gehört du hast Zielscheibe für Orkpfeile gespielt. Das war nicht sehr intelligent, aber was soll man auch erwarten von so einem Erbsenhirn wie dir?" 

Legolas imitierte das zuckersüße Lächeln der Prinzessin:  „Du hast recht, Bohnenstange. Das nächste mal wenn ich mit Orks kämpfe nehme ich dich als Schutzschild mit. Dann wärst du wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben für etwas nützlich und ich wäre dich los."

Liralawen stand vor dem Bett von Legolas, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich bin alles andere als begeistert über das Arrangement unserer Eltern. Ich würde lieber heute wie morgen wieder zurück nach Lothlorien gehen, da gibt es wenigstens noch richtige Elben die sich nicht von Orks abschießen lassen wie Schießbudenfiguren. Nicht nur so Möchtegern-Helden!" 

Nun war es an Legolas rot anzulaufen „Wenn es nach mir ginge dann würde ich dich noch heute wieder auf deinen Gaul binden und dich zurück schicken, keine Angst. Denn wenn ich die Wahl hätte dann würde ich eher noch eine Zwergenfrau heiraten als dich! Aber ich habe leider keine Wahl und darum muss ich wohl den Rest meines **unsterblichen** Lebens mit dir Gewitterziege verbringen. Das ist lang genug, darum würde ich sagen dass wir diesen Besuch nun für **beendet** erklären können!" 

Das musste sich Liralawen nun wirklich nicht zweimal sagen lassen, aber bevor sie zur Türe draußen war blickte sie den Prinzen noch böse an: „Schade dass der Ork der dich abgeschossen hat mittlerweile tot ist, sonst würde ich ihm einen Orden verleihen!" Mit einem lauten Knall  war die Türe zu und die Prinzessin draußen. Wutschnaubend rannte Liralawen den Flur entlang und übersah in ihrer Hast den König der grinsend in der Nähe der Tür stand. 

„So schlecht ist es ja gar nicht gelaufen, sie haben sich nicht gegenseitig umgebracht!" Schmunzelnd machte sich der König auf den Weg in seine Räume. 


	8. Kapitel

@Shelley: Soweit ich weiß, ist Elronds Frau Celebrian nicht tot, sondern in den Westen gesegelt, nachdem sie von Orks angegriffen und verletzt wurde…   
Und nicht vergessen, so lustig und _neckisch_ es bisher auch ist – das Ganze ist voranging im Genre **DRAMA angesiedelt und es bleibt nicht mehr lang so locker flockig….! ;-)  
  
@Alistanniel & Michiru-chan & feannen: Freut mich wenn ihr „meinen" Legolas mögt, ich versuche, ihn so originalgetreu wie möglich hinzubekommen :-)**

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! 

Kapitel 8

_Drei Tage nach Liralawens Ankunft….._

Langsam erholte sich Legolas von seinen Verletzungen. Er war zwar noch schwach und konnte seinen rechten Arm kaum belasten, aber er wollte nicht mehr länger untätig auf der Krankenstation liegen. Wenigstens war Liralawen seit ihrem ersten Besuch nicht mehr aufgetaucht, das war das einzige das den Aufenthalt hier erträglicher machte. 

„Talaron, bitte! Ihr müsst mich endlich entlassen. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr länger aus!" 

Der Heiler lächelte den Prinzen an und sah seine Ungeduld. „Nun gut, Eure Hoheit. Ihr könnt morgen früh die Station verlassen.

Er sah wie Legolas erleichtert zu grinsen anfing. „Aber ich habe einige Bedingungen! Zuerst müsst Ihr mir versprechen, dass Ihr Euch nicht überanstrengt und viel ausruht." Legolas nickte eifrig. „Und ihr werdet **mindestens zwei Monde lang nicht Schwertkämpfen oder Bogenschießen!" Der Prinz setzte zum Protest an. „Nein, keine Widerrede! Euer Arm ist schwer geschädigt, es sind einige Sehnen durchtrennt und das Gift hat auch seinen Teil getan. Wenn Ihr den Arm nicht komplett ausheilen lasst, wird er womöglich nie wieder ganz heil werden!" **

Das war ein harter Schlag für den Prinzen. Wenn er seine Waffen nicht benutzen durfte dann war er mehr oder weniger hier im Palast eingesperrt für die nächsten zwei Monde. Das hieß er hatte keine Möglichkeit der Gewitterziege zu entkommen oder seinen Männern gegen Orks beizustehen!

„Zwei Monde? Talaron, das könnt Ihr nicht von mir verlangen!" der Elbenprinz versuchte noch einmal den Heiler umzustimmen, doch Talaron blieb hart.

„Zwei Monde! Und in diesem Zeitraum will ich Euch jeden Tag einmal hier sehen, zur Kontrolle. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Entweder Ihr versprecht mir das oder ich werde veranlassen, dass Ihr hier bleiben müsst. Euer Vater wird sicherlich….."

Legolas fiel ihm ins Wort. „Gut gut, ich habe verstanden. Ich verspreche Euch den Arm zu schonen und jeden Tag hier her zu kommen. Darf ich dann gehen?" 

Talaron klopfte dem Prinzen lachend auf die Schulter. „Natürlich dürft Ihr dann gehen. Eine junge Elbe Euren Temperaments kann man wohl nicht allzu lang ans Bett fesseln. Morgen früh nach dem Frühstück seid Ihr frei." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Heiler den Raum.

Aufatmend kuschelte sich Legolas in sein Kissen zurück. Zwei Monde lang zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein war hart, aber wenigsten durfte er aus diesem Gefängnis hinaus. Und ein bisschen „Urlaub" würde ihm auch mal nicht schaden – er musste nur einen Weg finden, seiner Verlobten so oft wie möglich zu entkommen. Als Malanè später zu Besuch kam fand er einen relativ vergnügten Prinzen vor und die beiden machten sogleich Pläne für die nächste Zeit. 

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen erschien Malanè um seinen Freund abzuholen. Als der junge Krieger den Weg zu Legolas Räumen einschlagen wollte, hielt dieser ihn zurück. „Ich will lieber nach draußen in den Garten! Tagelang bin ich in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen, ich brauche unbedingt frische Luft." Malanè nickte zustimmend und die beiden gingen zu den Gärten des Palastes. 

Als Legolas aus dem Flur ins Freie treten wollte sah er seinen Vater und Liralawen in der Mitte des Gartens stehen. Erschrocken sprang der Prinz zurück und zog Malanè mit sich in den Flur. 

„Schnell weg bevor uns mein Vater…." Aber es war zu spät, Thranduil hatte seinen Sohn schon gesehen. 

„Legolas, willst du uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ keine Widerrede zu. Der Prinz flehte seinen Freund mit den Augen an ihn zu retten, aber Malanè schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf und schob einen widerstrebenden Legolas ins Freie. Dem König gegenüber war er machtlos, aber wenigstens gegen Liralawen würde er ihm beistehen wenn er konnte. 

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer ergab sich der Prinz seinem Schicksal und ging auf die beiden Elben zu, Malanè folgte ihm mit einem kleinen Abstand. „Guten Morgen Ada, Liralawen." Legolas nickte den beiden zu. 

„Wie ich sehe hat dich Talaron aus seiner Obhut entlassen. Aber nur um allen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen – ich bin über die Bedingungen im Bilde und verlange von dir, dass du sie einhältst. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Der König sah seinen Sohn streng an. 

Liralawen konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Kichern nicht verkneifen als sie Legolas missmutiges Gesicht sah. 

Der Prinz schoss ihr einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Vater. „Natürlich werde ich mich an die Auflagen halten, Ada. Schließlich will ich ja, dass meinen Arm bald wieder ganz in Ordnung ist." Der König nickte zustimmend.

„Nachdem du nun also wieder unter uns weilst, werden wir heute Abend das Bankett veranstalten und Eure Verlobung bekannt geben." Die beiden jungen Elben rollten gleichzeitig mit den Augen aber der König beschloss, dies geflissentlich zu übersehen und fuhr fort. „Und wenn ihr beide nun schon mal da sind können wir ja gleich wegen einem Termin für die Hochzeit beraten."  

Nun konnte Liralawen ihren Mund nicht mehr länger halten. So gefasst wie möglich und mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln sagte sie: „Nachdem ja alles andere auch schon von unseren Eltern beschlossen wurde überlassen wir diese Entscheidung gerne Euch, mein König. Oder was meint Ihr, **mein Prinz?"**

Ausnahmsweise waren die beiden einer Meinung und Legolas nickte zustimmend. 

Der König tat, als ob er die Ironie in Liralawens Stimme nicht höre und nickte. „Schön, dass ihr Euch wenigstens einmal einig seid." Er lächelte und sagte: „Dann werden wir die Hochzeit beim Frühlingsfest abhalten." Von den drei jungen Elben waren nur entsetzte Laute zu hören. Nun war sogar Malanè schockiert.

„Beim Frühlingsfest? Aber Ada, das sind ja nur noch sechs Monde bis dahin!" Legolas war völlig schockiert und auch Liralawen war um einen Ton blasser geworden. „Eure Hoheit, sollten wir nicht wenigstens eine Verlobungszeit von einem Jahr einhalten wie es sich gehört?" 

In sechs Monden schon! Gut, es war unausweichlich, aber so bald schon! Ziemlich ähnliche Gedanken gingen den beiden durch den Kopf. 

„Ach Unsinn, sechs Monde sind genug. Ihr habt mir die Entscheidung überlassen und ich bin für das Frühlingsfest. Es ist der beste Zeitpunkt für eine Hochzeit." Und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu _`und umso kürzer die Verlobungszeit ist desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass ihr euch noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht habt bis zu Hochzeit'. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Der König lächelte die beiden an und sagte: „Dann lassen wir euch zwei Turteltauben mal alleine, damit ihr die Einzelheiten Eurer Hochzeit besprechen könnt!" Er nickte der Malanè zu, der stumm hinter Legolas gestanden hatte. „Hauptmann, ich habe noch etwas mit Euch zu besprechen, folgt mir."_

Malanè gab Legolas einen hilflosen Blick und folgte dem König. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Legolas alleine mit Liralawen zurück zu lassen. 

Verzweifelt sah Legolas seinem Freund und seinem Vater nach. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr. 

Liralawen stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus als der König und sein Hauptmann verschwunden waren. „Sechs Monde! Nur noch so kurze Zeit und dann bin ich für den Rest meines Lebens an ein Erbsenhirn gebunden! Hervorragend!" Der so bezeichnete Prinz wirbelte herum und blickte die junge Elbin böse an. „Ich könnte mir auch schöneres vorstellen als eine Gewitterziege mit Haaren auf den Zähnen zu heiraten!" 

Die beiden starrten sich wütend an und Liralawen schnaubte:

„Ich geb' dir gleich eine Gewitterziege, du Schießbudenfigur!"

„Fahr doch zur Hölle, du Drachen! Du bist boshafter als Sauron und Saruman zusammen!" 

Liralawen stürmte an dem Prinzen vorbei und Legolas konnte es nicht lassen, er stellte ihr ein Bein. Das Mädchen stolperte, fing sich aber gerade noch ab. „Wirst du NIE erwachsen Legolas Greenleaf?! Und so ein Dummkopf will Thronerbe sein! Armes Mittelerde!" 

Empört glättete die Prinzessin ihren Rock und schoss Legolas noch einen bösen Blick zu bevor sie im Eingang des Palastes verschwand. Zurück blieb ein nach Luft ringender Prinz der Tränen lachte….

************

So, das war der achte Streich – **reviewt und der Neunte folgt sogleich! :-)  
(Nicht, dass ich Euch erpressen will - aber es ist echt hilfreich wenn man weiß, ob die Story überhaupt gelesen wird!) ;-)**


	9. Kapitel

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mal meinem lieben Beta-Reader Steffen gaaaaaanz herzlich danken! Ich find`s echt super lieb von dir, dass du dir trotz dem ganzen Stress den du hast, die Zeit nimmst mein Zeugs zu lesen! Ohne dich und deine Begeisterung hätt`s diese Geschichte nicht hier rein geschafft! DANKE! Ich drück dich ganz dolle!! Schön, dass es dich gibt :-)  
  
**

@Shelley: Warum sollte der Heiler Legolas nicht „jung" nennen? Im Gegensatz zu Thranduil oder Elrond ect… ist er ja wirklich ein junger Hüpfer, kaum aus der Pubertät raus!! ;-)  
Und das Drama kommt langsam ins Rollen, keine Sorge…. :-)

Kapitel 9

Das Bankett war in vollem Gange, leckere Speisen und die besten Weine waren aufgetischt. Aber Legolas hatte keinen Appetit und auch Liralawen stocherte nur auf ihrem Teller herum. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt seit dem Zwischenfall im Garten und schossen sich vereinzelt böse Blicke zu. 

Zu Beginn des Festmahls hatte Thranduil die Verlobung der Beiden bekannt gegeben und im Saal war Tumult und Freude ausgebrochen. Alle riefen Segens- und Glückwünsche für das Paar und viele Toasts wurden ausgesprochen. Das `glückliche' Paar hatte versucht, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und es schien, als ob keiner der anwesenden Adligen den Widerwillen der beiden bemerkt hatte. Es wussten ja auch nur wenige, dass das Paar nicht freiwillig in den Stand der Ehe ging und daher freute sich der ganze Adel für seinen Prinz. Zwar wunderten sich im Laufe des Abends einige über das seltsame Verhalten des Paares aber man vermutete, dass es mit den ernsthaften Verletzungen des Prinzen zusammenhing. 

Liralawen konnte es nicht fassen wie lange dieses Festessen nun schon dauerte. Darum wandte sie sich an den König: „Eure Hoheit, wenn Ihr erlaubt würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen. Es war ein aufregender Tag und ich bin schon sehr müde." Der König lächelte seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter verständnisvoll an und sagte: „Aber natürlich, mein Kind. Legolas, bitte geleite deine Verlobte zu ihren Räumen!" 

Der Prinz schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und versuchte keine Grimasse zu schneiden, als er sich erhob und Liralawen seinen Arm anbot. Widerwillig legte sie ihren Arm in Legolas` und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. 

Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, doch als sie aus dem Festsaal hinaus waren ließen beide wie auf ein geheimes Kommando gleichzeitig ihre Arme fallen und brachten einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich. 

„Die Gentleman-Rolle steht dir gut, Erbsenhirn. Damit hast du sicher schon viele Herzen gebrochen, oder?" Liralawen bedachte ihre Begleitung mit einem spöttischen Blick und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

„Ich hätte eines dieser gebrochenen Herzen heiraten sollen, dann hätte ich jetzt nicht für den Rest meines Lebens dich dumme Ziege am Hals!" Legolas folgte der Prinzessin widerwillig, er wusste dass er sie bis zu ihren Räumen eskortieren musste wenn er seinen Vater nicht verärgern wollte.  Leise murmelte er „Ich wäre lieber mit einem Balrog verheiratet als mit dieser Furie!" Liralawen verzichtete auf eine Antwort und schnaubte nur empört.__

Sie legten den Rest des Weges in eisiger Stille zurück, jeder war verärgert über den Anderen. Als sie endlich bei Liralawens Räumen angekommen waren, öffnete ihr Legolas die Türe mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „So meine Liebste, da wären wir. Ich hoffe du spekulierst nicht auf einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss – eher würde ich nämlich mein Pferd küssen!" Liralawen schob sich an Legolas vorbei in ihr Zimmer und funkelte ihn böse an. „Das arme Tier tut mir jetzt schon leid!" Und mit einem Knall war die Türe zu. 

Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen und überlegte was er nun machen sollte. Der Gedanke an sein Bett und das Buch das er zu lesen begonnen hatte war verlockend. Aber sein Vater würde wohl falsche Schlüsse ziehen wenn er nicht mehr zum Bankett kommen würde, und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Darum machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Festsaal und verwarf den Gedanken an sein Buch. Legolas bemerkte nicht den Raben, der regungslos an dem Fenster im Flur gesessen hatte. Das Tier wartete bis der Prinz um die Ecke war und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Herren. Mit wenigen Flügelschlägen verschwand er im Nachthimmel Richtung Süden…

__________________  
  


Liralawen lehnte noch einen Moment an der geschlossenen Türe und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. _`Was bildet sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein?!'_ Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie diese Ehe funktionieren sollte – es führte überhaupt kein Weg zu einem friedlichen Zusammenleben mit diesem aufgeblasenen Prinzen! Was hatte sich ihre Mutter nur dabei gedacht? Liralawen fühlte, wie Frusttränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und sie warf sich auf ihr Bett. Ihre ganzen Träume lagen in Scherben. Seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war hatte sie von ihrer Hochzeit mit ihrem Märchenprinzen geträumt. Sie hatte sich alles so perfekt ausgemalt, wie sich in ihren Traummann verliebte, das rauschende Hochzeitsfest und ihr glückliches Leben mit vielen kleinen Elblingen und voller Liebe.   
Das war nun alles dahin - aus der Traum. Sie musste diesen _Alb_traumprinzen heiraten, und allein der Gedanke daran, mit ihm Elblinge zu produzieren verursachte ihr Magenschmerzen! Aber sie machte sich keine Illusionen. Bald schon würde sie die Gattin eines Thronerben sein und dadurch wurde von ihr erwartet für Nachkommen zu sorgen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Dabei war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas das genauso wenig wollte wie sie!   
Irgendwie war es schon komisch, obwohl sie sich so wenig ausstehen konnten, hatte sie doch viel gemeinsam. Liralawen war kurz vorm verzweifeln, sie wusste nicht was aus dieser Ehe und somit ihrem Leben werden sollte. 

Die Prinzessin erhob sich und zog sich um. Schweren Herzens legte sie sich in ihr Bett und weinte sich in den Schlaf. 

__________________  
  


Weit entfernt, in Lothlorien stand Frau Galadriel an ihrem Spiegel und sah ihrer Tochter zu als diese bitterlich weinte. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum der Zauberspiegel ihr dieses Bild zeigte und erschrak als die Szene umschlug. Sie konnte Liralawen sehen, die verletzt und in einem zerrissenem, schmutzigen  Kleid barfuss durch den Wald lief. Schockiert versuchte Galadriel die Bilder zu deuten als der Spiegel plötzlich wieder ruhig wurde und sie nur seine wässrige Oberfläche sehen konnte. Sie wandte sich beängstigt um und sah ihren Ehemann Celeborn hinter sich stehen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich in seine Arme gleiten.

„Mein Liebster, Grauenvolles wird unserer Tochter zustoßen. Warum muss dieses arme Kind nur soviel erdulden? Wie viel Leid muss sie ertragen bis sie ihr Glück findet?" Bittere Tränen einer besorgten Mutter flossen über Galadriels Wangen.

Celeborn strich sanft über das Haar seiner Gattin. „Meine Geliebte, die Wege der Valar sind oft verschlungen. Wir müssen Vertrauen haben, vor allem in unsere Tochter. Sie ist stark und wird ihren Weg finden." 

Traurig hielten sich die beiden aneinander fest und standen noch lange unbeweglich in der Lichtung.

********************

Danke für die bisherigen Reviews, es freut mich dolle, dass ein paar Leutz meine Geschichte lesen und vor allem Gut finden!! :-)


	10. Kapitel

Thankz für die Reviews! Ja, doch – jetzt ist dann erstmal Schluss mit lustig! 

Kapitel 10

Thranduil saß besorgt in seinem Studierzimmer. Viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und keiner war erfreulich. 

Die Orkattacken hatten nicht nachgelassen und er wunderte sich was diese Wesen ausgerechnet hier wollten. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie magisch angezogen von den dunklen Mächten, die einst den wundervollen Grünwald in den Düsterwald verwandelt hatten. Nach dem Sieg über Sauron und Mordor hatten alle einer friedlichen Zukunft entgegengesehen, aber das galt anscheinend nicht für den Düsterwald. Dieser kleine Beutelin hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den Einen Ring zu zerstören, aber auch ohne dieses Teufelsding gab es noch genug dunkle Mächte in Mittelerde. Der König hatte aus verschieden Quellen Hinweise erhalten, dass ein neuer Bösewicht seine Kräfte im Düsterwald sammelte. Die Angriffe der Orks waren in letzter Zeit gut organisiert und Thranduil traute es diesen idiotischen Kreaturen nicht zu, ohne einen Anführer so geschickt zu handeln. 

Zu allem Überfluss machten sein Sohn und seine Verlobte überhaupt keine Anstalten, ihre kindischen Streitereien beizulegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, je länger die Beiden zusammen waren desto heftiger tobten ihre Auseinandersetzungen. Liralawen war nun schon seit mehr als einem Mond im Düsterwald und kein Versuch des Königs, die beiden miteinander zu versöhnen hatte gefruchtet. Thranduil hatte großes Vertrauen in die seherischen Fähigkeiten der Frau Galadriel, aber langsam begann er zu zweifeln, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war. Legolas konnte sehr stur sein und Liralawen stand ihm da in nichts nach. Die Zwei hatten so vieles gemeinsam, aber sie waren einfach zu sehr in diese sinnlosen Streitereien verwickelt, um das zu bemerken. Der König hoffte inständig, dass sich das legen würde mit der Zeit. Aber Zeit war das einzige das sie momentan nicht hatten….

Seufzend riss sich der König von seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken los als es an der Türe klopfte. Ein Diener trat ein und meldete den Hauptmann der lothlorischen Bogenschützen an. Thranduil begrüßte den Mann und bald waren die beiden Elben in eine Diskussion über Verteidigungsmaßnahmen vertieft.

__________________________  
  


Währendessen in den Kammern der Prinzessin…

_`Mich würde interessieren ob sich Elben auch zu Tode **langweilen** können!'_ Liralawen war nun schon fast sechs Wochen im Düsterwald aber sie hatte sich noch nicht eingewöhnt. Es war schwierig Anschluss zu finden wenn sich alle nur in Ehrfurcht verneigten. Die Bewohner des Palastes behandelten die Prinzessin mit großem Respekt, aber Liralawen sehnte sich nach Freundschaften. Es gab nicht viele junge Elbenfrauen auf dem Schloss, und die Wenigen waren eifersüchtig auf sie. Legolas war der begehrteste Junggeselle des Reiches gewesen und so manche Maid hatte sich Chancen ausgerechnet. Diese waren unter den gegebenen Umständen jetzt natürlich dahin. Liralawen würde den Prinzen mit einem Handkuss weiterreichen wenn sie könnte, aber das wusste natürlich niemand. Es war einfach zum verzweifeln… 

Liralawen beschloss, etwas Sport zu treiben um von den düsteren Gedanken los zu kommen. Sie zog sich ihre Tunika, eine schmale Hose und weiche Stiefel an und nahm ihren Bogen und den Köcher zur Hand. _`Ein bisschen Training kann nicht schaden' dachte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Der König hatte ihr vor einigen Tagen bei einem Spaziergang das Übungsfeld für seine Bogenschützen gezeigt. Es lag außerhalb der Palastmauern auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung. Die Prinzessin hatte sich dort gleich wohl gefühlt zwischen den hohen Bäumen, es erinnerte sie an ihre Heimat Lothlorien. Beschwingt trat sie durch das kleine Tor das zum Übungsfeld führte und der Wachposten grüßte sie freundlich und wünschte gutes Gelingen beim Bogenschießen. Liralawen bedankte sich lächelnd bei dem blonden Elben und ging weiter. Ein unheimlich befreites Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit als sie sich von den Mauern des Palastes entfernte. Sie blickte zum Himmel und atmete tief ein. Ein paar Wölkchen standen am Firmament und drei schwarze Vögel glitten langsam durch die Lüfte. Fröhlich summte sie vor sich hin bis sie am Übungsplatz angekommen war. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass kein anderer Bogenschütze auf dem Platz war und sie suchte sich eine Zielscheibe am hinteren Ende des Feldes aus. Mit geübter Hand zog sie einen Pfeil auf und ließ die Sehne los…._

____________________________  
  


Legolas trat gut gelaunt aus der Krankenstation ins Freie. Der Heiler hatte sich gerade seinen Arm angesehen und war mit der Heilung sehr zufrieden. Er hatte Legolas sogar erlaubt wieder langsam mit dem Bogenschießen zu beginnen, um die Muskeln zu trainieren. Das ließ sich der Prinz nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell eilte er in seine Kammer, zog sich um und griff sich seinen Bogen und Pfeile. 

Vergnügt pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz und grüßte den Wachposten am Tor freundlich. Dieser grinste ihn verschmitzt an und wünschte ihm gutes Gelingen. Der Prinz wunderte sich kurz über das seltsame Grinsen des Soldaten, dachte sich aber weiter nichts dabei. Als er am Übungsplatz angekommen war stellte er fest, dass bereits ein anderer Schütze da war, aber er stand am anderen Ende des Platzes. Legolas wollte den anderen Bogenschützen nicht stören und wählte eine Zielscheibe am Eingang des Platzes. Er war so begierig auf das Training, dass er dem anderen Schützen keine weitere Beachtung schenkte und mit dem Schiessen begann. 

Konzentriert jagte Legolas einige Pfeile in die Zielscheibe und stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Fähigkeiten unter der Pause nicht gelitten hatten. Er war wie immer eins mit seinem Bogen und traf mit jedem Schuss die Mitte der Scheibe. Die verletzten Sehen schmerzten zwar wenig unter Belastung aber im Großen und Ganzen war der Prinz zufrieden.

Plötzlich gellte ein lauter Schrei über den Übungsplatz und Legolas wirbelte herum. Schockiert sah er wie eine Horde Orks über den Schützen am anderen Ende des Platzes herfielen – oder besser gesagt, über die Elbenfrau wie Legolas jetzt bemerkte. Legolas sah entsetzt wie die Orks einen Sack über das blonde lange Haar der Elbe stülpten und auf sie einschlugen! Er war so ins Bogenschiessen vertieft gewesen, dass er die Annäherung der Orks nicht bemerkt hatte. Blitzschnell jagte Legolas ein paar Pfeile in die Gruppe der Orks als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf spürte. Er merkte noch, wie er zu Boden fiel bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

*********************

Bitte keine Steine schmeißen, ich weiß es ist ein böööser Cliffhanger! Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen – ich mag sie, auch wenn ich selber Stories lese. Da fiebert man wenigstens schon auf ne Fortsetzung :-)  
Also müsst ihr jetzt auch unter meiner Cliffhanger-Vorliebe leiden :-)

@ Shelley: DAS DRAMA BEGINNT! ;-)


	11. Kapitel

**Danke** für die Reviews, sind wie immer gerne gesehen!! :-)   
  
Ach ja, falls es irgendwen interessiert, ich hab beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte Musik von _Loreena__ McKennitt und _Enya_ gehört – passt stimmungsmäßig wirklich sehr gut dazu :-) Und nun weiter im Text….  
  
***************************_

Kapitel 11

Als das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde stellte der König verwundert fest, dass zwei Stühle leer geblieben waren. Widersprüchliche Gedanken kamen ihm in den Sinn. Hatten sich die Beiden nun endgültig gegenseitig erschlagen? Oder hatten sie sich gar versöhnt? Vielleicht war es ja auch nur ein Zufall, dass sie Beide nicht da waren und sie gingen getrennt ihrer Wege. Thranduil hatte aber ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Legolas blieb zwar des Öfteren unentschuldigt dem Tische fern, aber von Liralawen war er so ein Verhalten nicht gewöhnt. 

Daher winkte er einen der Wachen herbei und schickte ihn zu den Räumen des Prinzenpaares. Vielleicht war so ja etwas zu erfahren. 

Als der Soldat wieder zurückkam, konnte er seinem König nicht viel berichten - nur dass keiner der Beiden aufzufinden war. Die Magd der Prinzessin hatte ihre Herrin nachmittags das letzte Mal gesehen und auch der Prinz war am Abend noch nicht in seinen Räumen gewesen. 

Langsam fing Thranduil an sich sorgen zu machen. Rasch beendete er seine Mahlzeit und verständigte Malanè, Legolas besten Freund und Hauptmann der Palastwache. Auch er hatte das Fehlen seines Freundes und der Prinzessin bemerkt und war in Sorge.   
Eilig verließen sie den Speisesaal und trennten sich am Flur. Thranduil wandte sich den Gemächern der königlichen Familie zu und Malanè brach auf um die Wachposten an den Toren zu befragen. 

Der König konnte von den Mägden nicht viel Neues erfahren, darum warf er einen Blick in Legolas Räume. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Bogen und der Köcher nicht an ihrem Platz hingen. Also war sein Sohn wenigstens nicht unbewaffnet unterwegs. Denn auch ein verletzter Legolas war ein gefährlicher Gegner, solange er seinen Bogen hatte, dachte jedenfalls der König um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Mit einem letzten Rundblick drehte sich Thranduil um und verließ den Raum um Malanè aufzusuchen.

Malanè hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass die Prinzessin und später auch der Prinz zum Übungsplatz gegangen waren. Da aber währenddessen ein Wachwechsel stattgefunden hatte, war es nicht aufgefallen, dass die Beiden nicht mehr zurückgekehrt waren. Der Hauptmann eilte zurück zum Palast um den König zu verständigen und einen kleinen Suchtrupp zusammen zu stellen. Malanè konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Legolas und Liralawen immer noch am Übungsfeld waren und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. 

„Eure Hoheit, die beiden sind am Nachmittag nacheinander zum Übungsfeld gegangen und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Hauptmanns zeigte seine Besorgnis. 

„Nehmt Euch einige Mann und seht auf dem Übungsplatz nach Hauptmann. Danach erstattet Ihr mir Bericht!" Malanè nickte zustimmend und eilte zur Unterkunft der Soldaten. Rasch wählte er fünf Elben aus und als die Krieger bereit waren machten sie sich mit Fackeln auf den Weg. Glücklicherweise war der Mond schon sehr voll und der Himmel klar. 

Als der Trupp am Übungsplatz ankam, konnten die Elben sehen dass sich niemand dort aufhielt. Plötzlich bemerkte Malanè etwas am Boden und er ging darauf zu. Als er sich niederkniete konnte er fühlen wie eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herz griff – es war Legolas Bogen. Niemals würde der Prinz seinen Bogen freiwillig zurück lassen, dass wusste Malanè. Er suchte nach Spuren eines Kampfes, konnte aber nur Fußabdrücke sehen. In der Dunkelheit war aber nicht in der Lage sie einzuordnen.

Ein Ruf ließ Malanè hochschrecken, einer der Männer hatte am anderen Ende des Feldes etwas entdeckt. Malanè legte den Bogen wieder auf den Boden um den Platz zu markieren und erhob sich. Der Soldat hielt ihm einen anderen Bogen entgegen. „Das ist kein Bogen aus unserem Reich, Hauptmann." Malanè studierte die Waffe im Fackelschein und konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Bogen aus Lothlorien handelte. Die Waffe war eindeutig die einer Elbenfrau, somit war klar wem sie gehörte. Der Hauptmann kniete nieder um die Spuren am Boden genauer anzusehen. Hier hatte eindeutig ein Kampf stattgefunden, da war sich Malanè sicher. Plötzlich entdeckte er ein Haarbüschel. Er nahm es auf und wusste sofort, wer der Gegner war – Orks! Das Büschel bestand aus dickem, schwarzem Haar. Liralawen musste sich heftig gewehrt haben - im Gegensatz zu Legolas. Was war hier passiert? 

Malanè stand auf, sammelte die Männer und eilte zum Palast zurück. In der Nacht konnten sie nicht viel ausrichten, das Mondlicht reichte für eine Spurensuche im Wald nicht aus. Schweren Herzens suchte Malanè den König auf um ihm von seinem grausigen Fund zu berichten. 

Thranduil wurde immer blasser während Malanès Bericht. Also waren seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden. Orks hatten seinen Sohn und seine Verlobte entführt. Er kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, sofort in den Wald zu gehen und seine Kinder zu suchen, doch Malanè hatte Recht, in der Nacht würden sie nichts erreichen. So ordnete er an, dass im ersten Morgengrauen alle verfügbaren Soldaten ausschwärmen und den Wald nach Spuren durchkämmen sollten. Der König wünschte Malanè eine gute Nacht – trotz allem – und ging in sein Studierzimmer. An Schlaf war ohnehin nicht zu denken. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden… 


	12. Kapitel

@Shelley: Die Klinge war immerhin **vergiftet! Und flachgelegt hab ich Legolas (bedauerlicherweise) eh nicht ;-)  
Spaß beiseite: Er war ja nur ein paar Tage in der Krankenstation, und das eher weil er einen Giftpfeil im Rücken hatte – kein Weichei also! Nur Bogenschiessen durfte er eben ne zeitlang nicht… Auch bei Superhero - Elben dauert es ne Zeit bis durchtrennte Sehnen wieder zusammenwachsen… :-)  
  
@ Hasi, Feanen, SMFK und Jacobs_angel: Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir so treu die Stange haltet! :-) Es gibt echt unheimlich Auftrieb, wenn man weiß, dass die Story gemocht wird!! *dankbarverbeug* Ich freu mich echt irre über die positive Resonanz!!   
  
Nun ein recht kurzes Kapitel, es sei mir verziehen… Ich selbst bin damit nicht ganz zufrieden, aber nach dem x-ten Mal umschreiben lass ich es jetzt einfach so, da mir nichts besseres einfällt…     
  
  
**

Kapitel 12   
  
  
Die Elbenkönigin warf sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Seit zwei Tagen plagten sie böse Träume und Vorahnungen. Seufzend stand Galadriel auf und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über ihr leichtes Hemd. Sie würde wohl keine Ruhe mehr finden in dieser Nacht. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Von einer dunklen Ahnung getrieben, beschloss Galadriel, endlich ihren Zauberspiegel zu befragen. 

Lautlos glitt sie die Stufen hinab zu den Wurzeln der riesigen Bäume. Dunkelheit lag über Lothlorien zu dieser Stunde und vereinzelt drangen die Stimmen singender Elben durch den Wald. Galadriel aber hatte keine Augen und Ohren für die wundervollen Klänge und Schönheiten ihres Reiches, zu schwer war ihr Herz. Als sie unten angekommen war griff sie nur zögerlich zu ihrer silbernen Amphore um sie mit Wasser zu füllen. Sie ahnte schon, dass ihr der Spiegel nichts Angenehmes zeigen würde. Langsam schritt sie die wenigen Stufen hinauf und ließ das Wasser in die silberne Schale laufen. Der Spiegel begann Bilder zu zeigen und zu seiner Herrin zu sprechen.

Celeborn hatte bemerkt, wie seine Gattin das gemeinsame Lager verlassen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sich nun endlich durchgerungen hatte in ihren magischen Spiegel zu blicken. Auch er ahnte nichts Gutes und war daher nicht überrascht als er seine Gattin hastig in ihre Räume zurückkehrte. Er nahm seine Frau in die Arme und lauschte ihrem Bericht bis sie sich von ihm löste und an den Schreibtisch eilte. 

„Thranduil muss sofort informiert werden." Galadriel nahm ihre Feder zu Hand und begann zu schreiben.

_König Thranduil,  
  
große Gefahr ist im Verzug. Mit wurden Informationen zuteil, nach denen sich in Dol Goldur erneut Böses zusammenbraut. Wie es scheint ist die Macht des dunklen Herrschers doch nicht ganz gebrochen. Wir müssen die bösen  Energien, die dort am Werke sind sofort im Keime ersticken um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Gebt mir Nachricht wie Ihr gedenkt gegen den Feind vorzugehen und ich schicke Euch Unterstützung nach Dol Goldur.  
  
Des Weiteren habe ich noch undeutliche Informationen erhalten, dass unser Beider Kinder in großer Gefahr sein könnten. Mein Spiegel zeigte mir unter anderem meine Tochter in einer Zelle in Dol Goldur und nun bin ich in größter Sorge! Es wäre möglich, dass der neue Herr von Dol Goldur eine Entführung plant. Gebt gut auf die Beiden Acht! Sind sie in Sicherheit?   
  
Bitte gebt meinem Boten Antwort mit.   
  
Möge die Sonne Euren Weg erhellen!  
  
- Galadriel _

Die hohe Frau presste ihr Siegel auf den Brief und schickte sofort einen schnellen Falken damit auf den Weg. Sie bat das Tier so schnell wie möglich in den Düsterwald zu fliegen und die Nachricht dem König persönlich zu übergeben. Galadriel hoffte, rechtzeitig gehandelt zu haben. Mit einem besorgten Seufzer ging sie wieder zu Bett, wo ihr Gatte sie fest in die Arme schloss und sie tröstete:

„Du hast getan was du konntest meine Geliebte." Galadriel presste ihr Gesicht an Celeborns Schulter und versuchte die bösen Ahnungen aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Für gewöhnlich konnte sie die Bilder ihres Spiegels genau deuten, doch sonst betrafen die gezeigten Ereignisse nicht sie selbst oder ihre Familie. Die emotionale Nähe zu den Geschehnissen verschleierte ihren Blick und sie konnte nur hoffen, sich dieses eine Mal geirrt zu haben. 

Der Falke hielt sich über dem Anduin und flog so schnell er konnte flussaufwärts. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen als am Himmel ein schwerer Gewittersturm mit dicken Regenwolken aufzog. Sich seinem wichtigen Auftrag bewusst flog der Vogel so lange er konnte durch den schweren Regen und versuchten die Blitze so weit wie möglich zu umfliegen. Nach kurzer Zeit aber musste er aufgeben und sich einen Unterschlupf suchen. Erschöpft nahm er in einer Felsspalte am Ufer des Anduins Zuflucht und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus dem Gefieder.

Es schien, als ob sich die Elemente gegen ihn verschworen hatten…

********************

Findet Euch damit ab, das mit den Cliffhangern wird nicht besser *g*. Aber die sind nun mal die Nudeln in der Suppe – find ich jedenfalls :-)  
  
**_Keep_****_ the reviews rollin` please! _**Ich poste auch ganz schnell weiter, versprochen! Aber es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge die ich überarbeiten muss…


	13. Kapitel

@ all: Tut mir leid, nun folgt wieder ein kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hätte es sonst mit dem Timing in der Geschichte nicht hinbekommen! Es gibt bald Nachschub, wahrscheinlich schon Morgen!   
Und wollt ihr aufhören, Galadriel hier zu grillen! Die ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch, ne, ne Elbe! Nobody is perfect! Und wenn sie das schon alles vorher gewusst hätte, dann wäre die Geschichte a)langweilig und b) in zwei Kapiteln durch…

Kapitel 13

Thranduil stand am Fenster, seine Hände verkrampften sich hinter seinem Rücken und besorgt starrte er nach draußen in den Gewittersturm. Hatte sich denn alles gegen sie verschworen? In den frühen Morgenstunden war plötzlich ein schweres Unwetter aufgezogen und die Elemente tobten. Der König war sich bewusst, dass eine Suche nach seinen vermissten Kindern unter diesen Umständen schwierig werden würde, vor allem da der Regen und der Wind die Spuren der Orks verwischten. Der besorgte Vater fieberte dem Morgenlicht entgegen um endlich etwas tun zu können. Als der Morgen hereinbrach warf sich der König seinen Elbenumhang über schritt eilig zu den Mannschaftsunterkünften der Soldaten. Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen und hin und wieder zuckte ein Blitz durch den Himmel. Das Tageslicht fand kaum einen Weg durch die dicken Wolken aber Thranduil konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

An den Unterkünften angekommen stellte er erleichtert fest dass Malanè bereits dabei war, die Elben in Suchtrupps aufzuteilen. Der Hauptmann begrüßte den besorgten König und wandte sich wieder seinen Soldaten zu. Der Plan sah vor, dass alle gemeinsam vom Übungsplatz aus den noch vorhandenen Spuren der Orks folgen und sobald diese endeten fächerförmig ausschwärmen sollten. Sie machten sich keine großen Hoffnungen bei der schlechten Witterung viel Erfolg zu haben aber sie mussten alles versuchen. So machten sich die Trupps nacheinander auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz. Malanè und der König führten sie an. Als sie unten ankamen folgten sie den Spuren der Orks, die vom Regen schon sehr undeutlich waren. Aber die schweren Stiefel der Ungeheuer hatten Zeichen hinterlassen die auch der Regen nicht gleich wegwaschen konnte. Mit ihren scharfen Augen machten sich die Elben auf die Suche nach ihrem Prinzen und seiner Verlobten. 

__________________________

Galadriels Bote kämpfte sich durch schweren Regen. Schwarze Wolken hingen über dem Himmel und starke Windböen brachten das zierliche Tier immer wieder von seinem Kurs ab. Der Vogel befand sich nun schon über dem südlichen Teil des Düsterwaldes aber er kam nur langsam vorwärts. Nach einigen Stunden anstrengenden Fluges musste er erneut Zuflucht in einem Baum suchen um sich zu erholen. 

__________________________

Die Elbenkrieger waren trotz ihrer dicken Mäntel völlig durchnässt. Seit Stunden durchstreiften sie nun schon den Wald und die Spuren wurden immer undeutlicher. Verzweifelt kämpften sie sich durch den Regen bis sie am Ufer des Waldflusses angekommen waren. Sie überquerten den schmalen Wasserlauf und machten sich auf der anderen Seite auf die Suche, doch es waren keine Spuren mehr zu finden. Die Orks mussten im Flussbett gelaufen sein um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Malanè beriet sich mit dem König.

Thranduil war außer sich vor Sorge. Die Orks konnten sich sowohl südlich gewandt haben um sich im Düsterwaldgebirge zu verbergen oder auch nördlich ins Graue Gebirge. Vielleicht waren sie auch mitten im Wald versteckt. Da man nichts über ihren Anführer oder ihre Ziele wusste war es fast unmöglich sie zu finden. Einer Eingebung folgend sagte Thranduil zu Malanè: 

„So hat die Suche keinen Sinn. Wir kehren für heute zurück zum Palast und brechen morgen früh mit Pferden auf. Wir schicken einige Männer Richtung Norden und Späher durch den Wald. Wir selbst gehen nach Süden – wenn sie im Düsterwald gefangen gehalten werden, dann in Dol Goldur!" 

Der Hauptmann sammelte seine Männer um den Rückzug anzutreten. Die weiter entfernten Suchmannschaften hatten ohnehin Befehl am Abend zurück zu kehren, da es nachts im Düsterwald extrem gefährlich war. Deprimiert traten die Elben den Heimweg an.  
  
*******************

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich kanns gar nicht fassen – schon 31! Das hätte ich mir in meinem kühnsten Träumen nicht gedacht :-)  
Dann noch ein bisschen Schleichwerbung an dieser Stelle: Ich hab noch ne Geschichte online gestellt: _Fünf Freunde und ihre Abenteuer_  
Blöder Titel, ich weiß – aber die Geschichte ist nicht so langweilig wie es sich vielleicht anhört, versprochen! *schleich_schleich* :-)


	14. Kapitel

@jacobs_angel86: In diesem Fall kannst du dich gerne so oft wiederholen wie du willst! :-) Nachdem ich dein Review gelesen hab, bin ich erst mal ne zeitlang mit dem dummen Grinsen herumgelaufen :-) You made my day!!!  
  
**Danke für die Reviews!! *freu***

Kapitel 14

Liralawen schlug wie wild um sich und wehrte sich heftig. Plötzlich waren überall um sie herum Orks gewesen und hielten sie fest. Sie konnte gerade noch aufschreien um den anderen Bogeschützen zu warnen, bevor ihr eines der Ungeheuer einen Sack über den Kopf streifte. Wütend griff sie nach dem Angreifer und konnte ihn an den Haaren greifen. Mit voller Wucht zog sie an dem Haarbüschel und riss es aus, mit dem Erfolg, dass der Ork aufschrie und wütend auf den Sack einschlug. Die Prinzessin kassierte einen Schlag ins Gesicht und eine kurze Bewusstlosigkeit umfing sie. 

Als Liralawen wieder erwachte stieg Panik in ihr auf. Um sie herum war grober Stoff, sie war gefesselt und anscheinend lag sie über der Schulter eines Orks. Wie einen Sack transportierte sie das Ungeheuer in einem hohen Tempo, das konnte sie an dem heftigen Schaukeln erkennen. Die Prinzessin kämpfte gegen eine Panik an und zwang sich nachzudenken und zu rekonstruieren was geschehen war.   
Orks hatten sie überfallen, geschlagen, sie in einen Sack gesteckt und nun brachten diese Monster sie irgendwo hin. Diese Erkenntnis half nicht unbedingt um die Panik zu bekämpfen. Aber Liralawen hatte keine Wahl, sie musste abwarten. Die Prinzessin fragte sich, was mit dem anderen Bogenschützen geschehen war. Hatten sie ihn getötet oder auch mitgenommen? Konnte er entkommen und Alarm im Palast schlagen? Wenn sie doch nur etwas sehen könnte! Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihren Augen auf und rollten über ihre Wangen. _`Reiß dich zusammen, das bringt dich jetzt auch nicht weiter!'_ schalt sie sich selbst und kämpfte die Tränen zurück.

______________________

Als Legolas erwachte machte er ähnliche Feststellungen wie Liralawen, nur davon wusste er natürlich nichts. Legolas war unheimlich wütend auf sich selbst. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er hätte die Orks bemerken müssen bevor sie überhaupt in seine Nähe gekommen waren! Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Doch alle Selbstvorwürfe halfen ihm jetzt auch nichts, er musste abwarten.   
Er und das Mädchen waren vom Übungsplatz entführt worden, soviel wusste er sicher. Legolas fragte sich, wer das Mädchen wohl war, vielleicht eine Elbe aus einem nahen Dorf, denn soweit er wusste gab es auf dem Schloss keine weibliche Elbe, die Bogenschiessen konnte. Nun ja, früher oder später würde er das herausfinden, für den Moment konnte er sich nur von diesem Ork seinem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen tragen lassen.

Die Orks liefen den ganzen verbleibenden Tag hindurch mit hohem Tempo und machten nur kurze Rasten. Dabei achteten sie darauf, dass ihre zwei Gefangenen immer weit auseinander abgelegt waren, damit sich die Beiden nicht verständigen konnten.   
  
Der Regen hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen und als die Orks genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Palast der Waldeleben gebracht hatten schickten sie einen Raben zu ihrem Herrn. Als der Vogel bald darauf zurückkehrte folgten ihm zwei unnatürlich große schwarze Geier. Jeder der beiden Raubvögel nahm eines der Bündel auf und schwang sich damit in die Lüfte. Die Orks machten sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg, allerdings nun in einem gemächlicheren Tempo. Sie waren ihre wertvolle Last los…

Die beiden Gefangenen konnten spüren wie sie vom Boden abhoben und wagten es nicht mehr sich zu bewegen. Welcher Vogel war stark genug um eine erwachsene Elbe zu tragen? Hatten die Adler gar mit dem Bösen einen Pakt geschlossen? Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen!

Schnell legten die Raubvögel ihren Weg zurück und näherten sich Dol Goldur, wo ihre Last schon aufs Sehnlichste erwartet wurde.  
  
Isarion rieb sich die Hände als er den Landeanflug der Geier im Mondschein beobachtete. Seine Späher hatten ihm berichtet, dass der zweite Gefangene der Prinz vom Düsterwald war. Dieser Zufall war sehr erfreulich für Isarion, hatte er seinen Orks doch nur Befehl gegeben, neben der Prinzessin _irgendeine andere Elbe gefangen zu nehmen.   
Der Zauberer hatte sich schon seit langem für das Ork-Zuchtprogramm interessiert und mit einer Elbe königlichen Blutes konnte er sicher ungeahnte Ergebnisse erzielen. Aber die Elbenkönigin war erst einmal vorrangig. Der Umstand, dass die beiden Gefangenen miteinander verlobt waren, eröffnet für Isarion ganz neue Möglichkeiten und der verdorbene Zauberer konnte sich ein teuflisches Auflachen nicht verkneifen._

Vorsichtig legten die Vögel ihre Last ab und flogen zum nächsten Felsen. Isarion hob seinen Stab und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer magischen Sprache bis ein Lichtblitz die beiden Geier einhüllte. Sekunden später waren sie wieder auf ihre normale Größe geschrumpft und mit einem lauten Krächzen erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte. Währenddessen waren Orks zu den Gefangenen geeilt und wollten sie aufheben. Legolas wehrte sich heftig und versuchte sich loszumachen, doch alles was er erreichte war ein herzhafter Tritt in seinen Magen. 

„Schluss damit!" Isarion ging dazwischen. „Bringt die Gefangenen in die Zellen hinunter! Und sperrt sie getrennt voneinander ein." 

Liralawen verstand die Sprache nicht die gesprochen wurde, und so wusste sie nicht was mit ihr geschah, als sie wieder hochgehoben und weggetragen wurde. Allerdings war sie nun sicher, dass sie nicht die einzige Gefangene war, deutlich hatte sie vorher elbische Schimpfwörter und danach ein grauenvolles Stöhnen gehört. Also hatten sie den anderen Schützen auch gefangen genommen und sie war nicht allein in dieser misslichen Lage. 

Unsanft wurde sie nach einiger Zeit auf den Boden gesetzt und ein Ork zog ihr den Sack vom Kopf. Sie schoss dem hässlichen Wesen einen tödlichen Blick zu bevor sie sich ihre Umgebung ansah.   
Liralawen befand sich unter der Erde in einer Zelle, der Raum war wie ein kurzer Stollen in den Stein gegraben und an der Kopfseite befand sich eine dicke Mauer. Der Ork öffnete ihre Fesseln und verließ die Zelle. Eine schwere Holztür war in die Wand eingelassen und Liralawen konnte hören wie sich ein schweres Schloss drehte.   
  
Sie war gefangen.   
  
In der Zelle befand sich eine saubere schmale Pritsche mit zwei Decken und ein abgetrennter Bereich der offensichtlich für sanitäre Bedürfnisse gedacht war. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Pritsche stand ein Teller mit Brot und Käse und ein Becher Wasser. Wenigstens würde man sie nicht verhungern lassen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich die Prinzessin erschöpft auf die Pritsche gleiten und griff sich das Brot und den Käse. Ihre Gelenke an den Armen und Beinen waren blutig von den Fesseln und schmerzten höllisch. 

Wie sie in nicht allzu langer Zeit feststellen sollte waren diese Schmerzen lächerlich im Vergleich zu dem, was ihr die nächsten Tage blühte… 

________________________

Legolas wurde in einer ähnlichen Zelle untergebracht und auch ihm wurden den Fesseln abgenommen.

„Wer ist dein Herr und wo bin ich?!" fragte der Prinz den Ork, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.  

Als der Ork die Zelle verlassen hatte sah sich Legolas um. Es gab nur einen Ausweg aus diesem Gefängnis, und das war die schwere Holztüre, die nun fest verschlossen war.   
Der Prinz ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen bis er auf etwas aufmerksam wurde. Der Ork hatte eine der Fesseln am Boden liegen lassen. Schnell griff sich Legolas den festen Strick und steckte ihn unter die Decke auf der Pritsche. Vielleicht konnte ihm dieses Seil ja später noch nützlich sein und da er sonst nichts mehr entdecken konnte, beschloss er sich auszuruhen und sich mit dem bereitgestellten Essen zu stärken. Früher oder später würde schon jemand kommen und ihn aufklären was gespielt wurde. Er hoffte, dass es dem Mädchen gut ging und versuchte es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen. 


	15. Kapitel

@Asahi: Erstmal danke für dein Review! Dazu möchte ich gern Stellung nehmen: Meine Protagonistin ist keineswegs die Schönste ihre Volkes, siehe 1. Kapitel: _‚Liralawen war tatsächlich schön, wenn sie auch seiner Meinung nach nicht an Galadriel heran reichte'_– abgesehen davon sind **alle** Elben schön. Kämpfen kann sie auch nicht wirklich, abgesehen von ein wenig Bogenschießen (wahrscheinlich werden Elben schon mit einem kleinen Flitzebogen in der Hand geboren, drum ist das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich ;-), und eine Elbe höherer Herkunft ist natürlich gebildet   
Wie gesagt, ich habe einen (wirklich witzigen) Mary-Sue Test gefahren war und dabei auf jeden Fall weit unter der MS-Grenze. Und selbst wenn du es für eine Mary-Sue hältst, kann ich damit leben – da ich einfach eine schöne (Liebes-) Geschichte schreiben wollte, und das hoffe ich, ist mir gelungen – Mary Sue oder nicht.   
Zu den super-duper Augen der Elben: ich habe geschrieben, dass die Beiden nicht auf den jeweils anderen Schützen achten. Selbst Superman-Augen bringen dir nichts, wenn du schlicht und einfach nicht hinsiehst, weil es dich nicht interessiert, wer da gerade auf den Platz tritt. Frage beantwortet? :-)  
  
So, aber nun weiter im Text….  
  
Kapitel 15

Als die Suchtrupps zurückkehrten fand König Thranduil in seinem Studierzimmer einen erschöpften Falken vor. Das Tier trug das Zeichen Galadriels und so hatten es seine Bediensteten versorgt und in die Räume des Königs gebracht. Thranduil entfernte die Schriftrolle die an dem Vogel befestigt war und brach das Siegel Galadriels. Als er begann die geschwungene Handschrift der hohen Frau zu lesen wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Regenten. Also waren seine Vermutungen richtig gewesen, die Orks hatten einen neuen Anführer, und dieser hatte seinen Sohn und Liralawen entführt. Das war die Gefahr die Galadriel nicht deuten hatte können. Schnell rief er einen Diener und schickte nach Malanè. Als dieser kam sah er sich einem entschlossenen König gegenüber.

„Hauptmann, wir wissen nun wo wir zu suchen haben!"

Nachdem der Krieger das Studierzimmer des Königs wieder verlassen hatte nahm Thranduil seine Feder zur Hand und antwortete schweren Herzens auf Galadriels Brief. 

____________________________

Malanè war noch in der gleichen Nacht mit dreißig Reitern aufgebrochen. Er wusste nicht was sie in Dol Goldur erwartete, aber eine größere Armee hätte nur ihre Reisegeschwindigkeit verlangsamt. Vorerst war es wichtig, die beiden zu befreien. Gegen den Feind vorgehen konnte man später mit Lothlorien gemeinsam. 

Legolas und Liralawen waren nun schon eineinhalb Tage verschwunden und der Hauptmann machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund und die Prinzessin. Glücklicherweise hatte er den König davon überzeugen können auf dem Schloss zu bleiben. Malanè war es wohler, wenn er den Regenten des Reiches sicher in seinem Palast wusste. Nur widerstrebend war Thranduil zurück geblieben, doch im Grunde wusste er, dass sein Hauptmann Recht hatte. Der südliche Düsterwald war eine lebensgefährliche Region und der König hatte seinem Volk gegenüber Verpflichtungen, vor allem jetzt wo das Schicksal des einzigen Thronerben so ungewiss war - doch diesen Gedanken wollte niemand laut aussprechen. 

So rasch wie möglich liefen die schnellen elbischen Pferde durch den Wald. Jede Minute zählte und Malanè hoffte, dass sie Dol Goldur noch rechtzeitig erreichen würden. Niemand wusste was der Feind mit dem Prinzen und seiner Verlobten vor hatte und ob sie in Lebensgefahr schwebten oder nicht. Die Soldaten trieben ihre Pferde immer mehr an und die edlen Tiere flogen gerade zu über die Wege. Sie ritten bis ihre Pferde keuchten und vor Schweiß nass glänzten. Der Nachmittag war schon angebrochen als die Tiere nicht mehr konnten und Malanè gab Zeichen zum Absitzen. Die Reiter ließen die Tiere grasen und stärkten sich selbst mit Lembas, aber niemand konnte sich so recht entspannen, und so befahl der Hauptmann schon nach einer guten Stunde wieder den Aufbruch. Um die Tiere zu schonen liefen die Krieger zu Fuß weiter und die Pferde folgten ihnen im leichten Trab, so legten sie einiges an Weg zurück, bis sich die Pferde erholt hatten und saßen dann wieder auf. Glücklicherweise waren elbische Pferde um einiges robuster als die der Menschen und so konnten sie bis zur Nacht in schnellem Tempo weiter reiten. 

_________________________

Thranduil schickte den Falken zu seiner Herrin zurück und hoffte die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Es war wichtigv dass Galadriel die Nerven behielt. Malanè war ein fähiger Mann und würde Legolas und Liralawen sicherlich befreien können. Schickte die hohe Frau aber frühzeitig Truppen über die relativ kurze Distanz von Lothlorien nach Dol Goldur war der Feind gewarnt und erhöhte womöglich seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Thranduil hoffte, dass Malanè die Beiden befreit hatte, bevor so etwas passieren konnte. 

Gezeichnet von den Sorgen und Strapazen der vergangenen Tage zog sich der König in seine Gemächer zurück. Nun konnte er nur noch warten…


	16. Kapitel

So, jetzt wird es langsam richtig böse… thankz für die reviews!!  
  
@Asahi: ja, so ist es wohl mittlerweile mit den selbstausgedachten Charakteren. Aber die „Urform" der Mary Sue sah doch noch etwas anders aus, ich habe mich auf einschlägigen Seiten mal informiert. Aber wie auch immer, lassen wir das Thema, im Vorwort hab ich was dazu geändert….! *g*  
  
Wenn es jemanden zu „marysue-ig" erscheint, bleibt ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, einfach links oben den _Zurück-Button anzuklicken und sich ne andere Geschichte zu suchen… Gibt ja jede Menge! :-)_

Kapitel 16

Isarion dachte nach. Wenn er diesen Absatz im schwarzen Buch richtig gedeutet hatte, war er in Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte nun endlich den letzten Rest des Spruches entziffert, in dem es um die Vereinigung mit der Elbenprinzessin ging. Er las den Absatz noch einmal und prüfte die Übersetzung. Es gab keinen Zweifel. In dem Moment wo er den Zauberspruch aussprach würde der dunkle Herrscher seine Kräfte zum letzten Mal sammeln können und seinen Körper für einige Stunden übernehmen. Dann musste er die Prinzessin dazu bringen ein Kind zu empfangen. 

Und hier begannen die Schwierigkeiten. Zwar hatte Isarion nicht den geringsten Skrupel die Prinzessin gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen, aber Elbenfrauen müssen ein Kind empfangen **wollen** um fruchtbar zu sein. Wie sollte er sie dazu bringen? Er könnte ihr androhen den Prinzen zu foltern und zu töten wenn sie nicht ihm nicht gehorchen wollte. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Und wenn das nichts half würde er sie einige Mal gewaltsam nehmen und foltern und sie damit unter Druck setzen. Er musste sie nur lange genug quälen um sie zu brechen. Früher oder später würde sie alles tun um ihrem Peiniger zu entgehen. Er war lange genug in Mordor gewesen, um ein Meister in der Kunst des Folterns zu werden, und diese Fertigkeiten würde er nun auch nutzen. Nur leider hatte er nicht unbegrenzt Zeit, sicherlich waren schon Suchtrupps des Königs unterwegs. Er hoffte, dass Thranduil nichts von ihm wusste und den Wald ziellos durchkämmte. Aber darauf wollte er sich nicht verlassen, schließlich hatte er Galadriels Tochter gefangen und die elbische Hexe mit ihren Visionen fürchtete der Magier. Lothlorien war nur einen schnellen Tagesritt von hier entfernt und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er fühlte sich zwar relativ sicher in Dol Goldur, aber Galadriel war nicht zu unterschätzen. Im Fall der Fälle konnte er immer noch einen starken magischen Schutzwall errichten, aber momentan versuchte er so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu erregen – und starke Magie war nie unauffällig für den, der sie spüren konnte.

Isarion beschloss der Prinzessin am Morgen einen Besuch abzustatten um ihr zu sagen was sie wissen müsste. Er beugte sich wieder über das Buch und konzentrierte sich auf die Übersetzung…

_____________________________

Als der Morgen hereinbrach setzte Isarion sein Vorhaben in die Tat um und betrat die Zelle der Prinzessin. Ein Ork begleitet ihn. 

„Guten Morgen, Eure Hoheit. Ich hoffe ihr habt wohl geruht!" mit einem falschen Lächeln begrüßte der Magier die Prinzessin. Liralawen sprang von der Pritsche auf und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust.

„Wer seid Ihr und warum werde ich hier festgehalten?! Ich verlange sofort freigelassen zu werden oder….."

Mit einem dumpfen Knall flog Liralawen in eine Ecke. Isarion hatte sie mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Gnädige Frau, ihr seid nicht in der Lage irgendetwas verlangen zu können. Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen." Liralawen dröhnte der Kopf und langsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie zog es vor zu schweigen und Isarion begann, ihr mit kalter Stimme zu erklären, wer er war warum er sie gefangen hielt. Natürlich ließ er einiges aus was sie nichts anging, zum Beispiel, dass es sich um Sauron handelte den er zu retten gedachte. Hier würde er ihr einige Lügen auftischen. 

Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte brannte wie Feuer, doch als Liralawen Ihrem Peiniger länger zuhörte vergaß sie ihre Schmerzen. Dieser Wahnsinnige verlangte Ungeheuerliches von ihr! 

„Nun, meine schöne Prinzessin. Jetzt wisst Ihr warum Ihr hier seid. Ihr könnt mir freiwillig gewähren, worum ich Euch _bitte und Ihr werdet keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr erleiden müssen. Weigert Ihr Euch aber ist Euer Leben verwirkt – ihr habt die Wahl. Entweder Ihr tragt meinen Erben aus oder Ihr sterbt einen qualvollen, langsamen Tod." Erwartungsvoll sah er die Prinzessin an. Sie dachte angestrengt nach wie sie sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte, das war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Unglauben, Wut und Angst wechselten sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ab. _

Liralawen war wie versteinert vor Schock. Dieser verrückte Zauberer verlangte allen Ernstes von ihr, ein Kind mit ihm zu zeugen und es auszutragen. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Drohungen wahr machen würde - das hatte der brutale Schlag in ihr Gesicht deutlich bewiesen. Wenn sie nicht gehorchte würde sie einen qualvollen Tod finden. Was sollte sie tun?

„Ich erbitte Bedenkzeit." Mit zitteriger Stimme antwortete sie dem Zauberer. Dieser ging erstaunlicherweise darauf ein und drehte sich zur Türe. „In einer Stunde komme ich wieder und dann will ich Eure Antwort wissen. Überlegt gründlich, was Euch Euer Leben wert ist, Prinzessin." Mit diesen Worten wollte er den Raum verlassen. Da rief Liralawen ihn noch einmal an.

„Wartet! Was ist mit dem anderen Elben, den Ihr gefangen habt? Wo ist er?" Auf diese Frage hatte Isarion schon gewartet, schließlich handelte es sich um ihren Verlobten. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, er wüsste nicht wen er da gefangen hatte, und sie versuchte seine Identität zu schützen, indem sie keinen Namen nannte. Dafür war es leider schon zu spät. Der Magier drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte kalt.

„Keine Sorge, Gnädigste. Euer Liebster ist wohlauf – noch." Der Zauberer drehte sich wieder um und verpasste somit den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der Prinzessin. Der Ork sperrte die Türe hinter ihm zu und Isarion wandte sich in Richtung seiner Räume. 

In der Zelle blieb eine völlig verwirrte Prinzessin zurück. „Mein **Liebster**?!" Liralawen wiederholte die Worte des Magiers laut. Wie kam der Zauberer auf solch eine Vermutung? Vielleicht weil sie zusammen mit dem anderen Schützen gefangen genommen worden war? Das musste es sein. Schließlich hatte sie gar keinen Liebsten, jedenfalls nicht im klassischen Sinne. Legolas war zwar offiziell ihr Verlobter aber von einem „Liebsten" konnte man nun wirklich nicht sprechen.   
Plötzlich stutze die Prinzessin. Legolas? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sie versuchte sich den Bogenschützen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber sie hatte einfach nicht auf den Elb geachtet. Nur ganz kurz hatte sie ihn noch gesehen bevor ihr der Sack über den Kopf gezogen worden war. Er hatte blondes langes Haar gehabt und war sehr groß gewesen, das wusste sie sicher. Aber das passte auf viele Elben. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte zurück an die Szene auf dem Übungsfeld. Plötzlich erschrak sie – es war Legolas! Der Schütze hatte den rechten Arm mit weißem Verband eingebunden, sie konnte sich genau erinnern. In der Hektik hatte sie dieses Detail natürlich gleich wieder vergessen, aber nun gab es keinen Zweifel. Legolas war ebenfalls hier gefangen. 

Liralawen wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Nicht einmal in Gefangenschaft war sie diesen Idioten los. Andererseits war sie froh, dass Legolas hier war, schließlich war ein erfahrener Krieger und Überlebenskünstler. Er hatte immerhin eine nicht ganz unbedeutende Rolle im Ringkrieg gespielt, vielleicht war er ja in der Lage, sie Beide hier herauszubringen. 

Sie beschloss, den Gedanken an ihren unfreiwilligen Verlobten erst einmal zu Seite zu schieben und sich auf die brennende Frage zu konzentrieren was sie nun tun sollte. Sterben war keine Alternative, soviel war klar. Sie musste zum Schein auf die Forderungen des Magiers eingehen um Zeit zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja bald die Möglichkeit mit Legolas zu sprechen und mit ihm einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Liralawen legte sich auf ihre Pritsche und dachte verzweifelt nach…


	17. Kapitel

  
@Shelley: Du wieder! Es ist nun mal am einfachsten, eine Herz-Schmerz-Geschichte zu schreiben. Aber wenn das hier fertig ist, mach ich mich an ne bitterböse Humorgeschichte, versprochen! Ich kann nämlich auch anders *muhahahaaaa*.  
  
@jacobs_angel86: Mh, schlechte Nachrichten für dein Herz – es wird so weitergehen. Ich bin nun mal ein Cliffhanger-Addict! *g*

So, ich hoffe, dass mich ihr mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht für eine kleine Psychopathin haltet!  
**************************

Kapitel 17

Legolas erwachte und stellte verwundert fest, dass immer noch niemand gekommen war um mit ihm zu sprechen. Warum wurde er entführt und dann nicht beachtet? Der Prinz konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und sah ein, dass er abwarten musste. Er machte es sich wieder auf der Pritsche bequem und dachte nach. 

__________________

Die Tür zu Liralawens Verließ öffnete sich nach einer Stunde und Isarion trat ein. 

„Nun meine Gnädigste, wie lautet Eure Entscheidung?" Liralawen war zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen, da jede der Möglichkeiten für sie nicht akzeptabel war.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden. Vielleicht ist der Tod ein gnädigeres Schicksal als Euch ausgeliefert zu sein." Trotzig blickte Liralawen den Zauberer an. Dieser lächelte nur kalt und trat näher an sie heran. „Dann werde ich Eurer Entscheidungsfreudigkeit ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, meine Liebe!" Damit packte er sie am Arm und zog sie aus der Zelle. 

Liralawen sträubte sich und leistete Widerstand. Isarion funkelte sie an. „Ihr wollt es wohl unbedingt auf die harte Weise, Gnädigste?" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen spürte die Prinzessin einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf und wurde bewusstlos. Ein Ork fing sie auf bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnte und trug sie in die Folterkammer. Dort angekommen wurde sie auf den Boden gesetzt und an eine Wand gelehnt. Dicke Eisenschellen schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke und fesselten sie mit schweren Ketten an die Wand. 

Isarion beauftragte zwei Orks damit sie zu bewachen und machte sich mit den restlichen Wachen auf den Weg zur Zelle des Prinzen. Er wollte Schaden am Körper der Prinzessin so weit wie möglich vermeiden, schließlich sollte sie noch in der Lage sein das Kind auszutragen. Darum hatte er sich entschlossen erst ihren Verlobten zu foltern und sie dabei zusehen zu lassen. Vielleicht überzeugte sie **das,** und Isarion war nicht gezwungen, sie selbst allzu sehr zu quälen – zu wertvoll war der Körper der einzig verfügbaren Elbenkönigin in Mittelerde. Und da er den Prinzen ohnehin als Versuchsobjekt für die Orkzucht verwenden wollte, schadetet es nicht seinen Geist mit Folter zu brechen.

Als er an der Zelle angekommen war, befahl er dem Wächter die Türe zu öffnen. Zwei bewaffnete Orks drangen in die Zelle ein und fesselten den Prinzen erneut. Isarion kannte die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten seines Gefangenen vom Hörensagen und wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Als Legolas an den Armen gefesselt war trat der Magier ein und verbeugte sich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. 

„Eure Hoheit, ich grüße Euch. Ich hoffe Ihr seid gut ausgeruht und erholt." Der Prinz blickte ihn eiskalt an. „WER seid Ihr und WARUM werde ich hier festgehalten?" Isarion stellte sich kurz mit spöttischer Höflichkeit vor und gab den Orks einen Wink. Sie schleppten Legolas aus der Zelle. Als er an Isarion vorbei ging sagte dieser: „Warum Ihr hier seid werdet Ihr früh genug erfahren." 

Legolas zog es vor zu schweigen und sah sich um. Die Orks drängen ihn einen Stollen entlang. Er befand sich ohne Zweifel unter der Erde oder eher unter einem Berg - aber wo? Vermutlich Dol Goldur. Der Prinz konnte sich vorstellen, dass tief im Berg noch unzerstörte Anlagen versteckt sein könnten. Plötzlich blieben die Orks stehen und schoben ihn durch eine Türe in einen großen Raum. Legolas erschrak als er die Werkzeuge sah die in diese Höhle eingebaut waren. Nun war ihm klar warum er hier her gebracht wurde – das war eine Folterkammer! Der Prinz wollte seinem Entführer keinen Triumph gönnen und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Folterkammer ohne seine Angst zu zeigen. Doch als er weiter in den Raum kam blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen - an eine Wand gekettet kauerte das Mädchen und Legolas konnte wütend erkennen, dass sie geschlagen worden war. Ihr Haar hing zersaust über ihr geschwollenes Gesicht doch als sie den Lärm der Orks hörte, hob sie zögerlich den Kopf.

Erneut setzte Legolas Herz einen Schlag aus. 

„Liralawen! Wie kann das sein?!" 

Mehr brachte Legolas momentan nicht heraus, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Also war **sie** das Mädchen am Übungsplatz gewesen. Seine Verlobte war übel zugerichtet und aller Hass auf sie war verflogen als er sie da ängstlich an der Wand kauern sah. Er völlig verwirrt,  was wollte dieser verrückte Zauberer von ihm und Liralawen? 

Isarion wunderte sich. Hatten die Beiden tatsächlich nichts von einander gewusst? Sie waren doch gemeinsam gefangen genommen worden! Aber der Magier konnte an dem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen sehen, dass dieser nicht mit seiner Verlobten gerechnet hatte. 

Als die Orks begannen den Prinzen auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu schnallen durchschaute Liralawen den Plan des Magiers. Er wollte Legolas vor ihren Augen foltern um ihren Willen zu brechen. Schnell versuchte sie ein spöttisches Lächeln aufzusetzen und begann zu sprechen.

„Legolas, du idiotisches Erbsenhirn! Auch hier? Ich dachte wenigstens in Gefangenschaft wäre ich von deiner Gegenwart befreit! Ich hoffe, dass sie dich so richtig in die Mangel nehmen!" Liralawen betete, dass Legolas schalten würde. Wenn sie den Zauberer davon überzeugen konnten dass sich absolut **nicht **liebten, konnte sie so vielleicht wenigsten Legolas vor der Folter bewahren.

Isarion horchte verwirrt auf. _Idiotisches Erbsenhirn? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Beiden waren doch verlobt!_

Legolas war zuerst geschockt über das eiskalte Kommentar seiner Verlobten in dieser Situation. Dann aber kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sie vielleicht mehr wissen könnte als er und stieg in ihr Spiel ein. Oder sie hasste ihn so sehr, dass sie ihm Folter wünschte. Dann war er ihr erst recht eine Antwort schuldig!

„Keine Folter könnte schlimmer sein als ein Tag mit dir, du dämliche Gewitterziege! Der Tod ist ein Segen wenn man gezwungen wird den Rest seines Lebens mit DIR zu verbringen!" Legolas spuckte die letzten Worte förmlich aus und hoffte in ihrem Sinne gehandelt zu haben. Vorsichtshalber funkelte er sie noch böse an, lieber etwas zu dick aufgetragen!

Nun war Isarion geschockt. Konnte es sein, dass sich die beiden Elben überhaupt nicht liebten? Dann war dieser Teil seines Plans wertlos. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass es in Königshäusern durchaus legitim war, zwei Fremde mit einander zu verloben und genau dies war hier anscheinend geschehen. Offensichtlich hegten die Beiden keine große Zuneigung zueinander. Aber warum waren sie zusammen auf dem Übungsplatz gewesen und taten nun so als ob sie nichts voneinander gewusst hatten? 

Isarion vermutete einen Trick um den Prinzen zu schützen. Darum trat er zwischen die Beiden und sah Liralawen böse an.

„Keine Tricks. Ihr könnt mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, meine Liebe. Ihr wart zusammen auf dem Übungsplatz also müsst ihr auch voneinander wissen. Also bitte kein Theater hier, es hilft Euch ohnehin nichts." 

Liralawen wurde blass als sie die Lücke in ihrer Planung entdeckte. Natürlich glaubte ihr der Zauberer nicht! Sie versuchte erneut ihn zu überzeugen. 

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der andere Schütze auf dem Feld dieser Möchtegern-Prinz war! Hätte ich es gewusst dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Lage weil ich den Platz umgehend verlassen hätte!" Isarion schien noch nicht überzeugt darum sprach sie weiter. „Nur weil wir verlobt sind heißt das nicht, dass wir uns leiden können. Unsere Eltern haben diese Ehe arrangiert, obwohl wir uns schon hassen seit wir uns vor zweitausend Jahren das erste Mal gesehen haben! Dummerweise ist er der letzte ledige Prinz in Mittelerde!" Von Legolas kamen zustimmende Laute und Liralawen hoffte, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatte mit den zweitausend Jahren. Wenn man sich solange kannte….

Isarion schien zu zweifeln. „Nun, mir scheint Ihr sprecht die Wahrheit. Aber wenn man sich zweitausend Jahre kennt, geht es einem sicherlich zu Herzen wenn der andere leidet, egal wie sehr man vorgibt sich zu hassen. Und gefoltert hätte ich ihn ohnehin." Liralawen wurde blass. Das hatte sie befürchtet. Isarion drehte sich zu Legolas um und Liralawen versuchte Augenkontakt mit dem Prinzen herzustellen. Als sie Legolas in die Augen blickte stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass er ihr Spiel durchschaut hatte. Es tat ihr ehrlich leid ihm nicht helfen zu können und das versuchte sie ihm mitzuteilen. Legolas schien zu verstehen und blinzelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Liralawen bekam wieder Hoffnung. Sie würden das irgendwie überstehen – gemeinsam. 

Ungefähr eine Stunde später war diese Hoffnung völlig zerstört. Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Folterknechte machten Legolas gerade von dem Tisch los. Er sah verheerend aus. Sein nackter Oberkörper blutete aus zahllosen Schnitten und in der Luft hing der Gestank verbrannter Haut. Die Orks packten den fast bewusstlosen Prinzen unter den Armen und schleiften ihn weg. Er hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben, egal wie sehr sie ihn gequält hatten. Das Kinn voller Stolz erhoben und mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung hatte er seine Lippen zusammengepresst, seine blauen Augen fixierten Liralawen. Zu gerne hätte sie die Augen geschlossen um diese Grausamkeit nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, aber sie merkte, dass Legolas diesen Augenkontakt brauchte um es zu überstehen. Darum blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten jedes Mal wenn sich seine Augen voller Schmerz weiteten. 

Isarion warf einen Blick auf die Prinzessin und sah wie sie um Fassung rang. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die beiden keine Sekunde den Augenkontakt gebrochen hatten und sah somit seine Theorie bestätigt. Es war nur ein Trick gewesen um den Prinzen vor der Folter zu bewahren. 

„Ich hoffe Ihr habt Euch nun entschieden, Gnädigste. Ich wäre untröstlich wenn ich das ganze hier noch einmal wiederholen müsste." 

Liralawen musste Zeit gewinnen. Irgendwer würde sie retten, hoffte sie. Vielleicht war Malanè schon unterwegs oder ihre Mutter hatte eine Vision und schickte Hilfe. 

„Nun gut, Ihr sollt Euren Willen haben." Isarion durchschaute die Prinzessin sofort. Sie wollte Zeit schinden. 

„Dann sehen wir uns später zu einem kleinen Schäferstündchen." Liralawen verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ sich von den Orks abführen. _Das würde ein langer Tag werden…._


	18. Kapitel

@Laith: Vielen Dank, das freut mich sehr, wenn's Dir gefällt!  
  
@all: Danke für die lieben Reviews.   
Das folgende Kapitel fiel mir sehr, sehr schwer und ich musste mich direkt an den PC zwingen, um es fertig zu stellen. Ich hänge so in dieser Geschichte drin, dass ich direkt mit „meinen" Darstellern mitleide… 

Kapitel 18

Nur der Schmerz bewies Legolas, dass er noch am Leben war. Sein Oberkörper brannte an unzähligen Stellen und Blut floss aus vielen Wunden. Er hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber das Geschehene hatte seine Vorstellungen weit übertroffen. Nach einer halben Stunde auf diesem Tisch hatte er das Wort „Schmerz" für sich neu definieren müssen. Allein der feste Augenkontakt mit Liralawen hatte ihn davor bewahrt, aufzuschreien. Aber diesen Triumph hatte er dem verrückten Zauberer nicht gegönnt. 

Legolas versuchte, eine einigermaßen bequeme Haltung auf seiner Pritsche einzunehmen und Ruhe zu finden. Die Wunden waren nur oberflächlich, er konnte von Glück reden, mit heilen Knochen davongekommen zu sein. Mit einem gebrochenen Bein wären seine Chancen auf eine Flucht gleich Null gewesen. Zugegeben, sie waren jetzt auch nicht gerade berauschend, aber Legolas war noch weit davon entfernt, aufzugeben. Er brauchte nur ein paar Stunden Ruhe, die außergewöhnlich schnelle Wundheilung der Elben würde das Ihre tun. Natürlich würden die Wunden einige Zeit brauchen um ganz zu verheilen aber Legolas konnte schon spüren, wie sich sein Kampfgeist regte. Er würde Liralawen befreien und mit ihr von hier fliehen, koste es was es wolle.

Er fragte sich wieder, was dieser Isarion plante. Sicherlich war es kein Zufall, dass Liralawen bei seiner Folter zum Zusehen gezwungen wurde. Wollte er sie damit unter Druck setzen? Aber was konnte er von ihr wollen? Legolas Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um diese Fragen bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel. Sein erschöpfter und geschundener Körper forderte Tribut. 

______________________

Isarion war sich seines Erfolges bewusst. Die Prinzessin war verängstigt und hatte eingewilligt, um Zeit zu gewinnen und der Folter zu entgehen. Aber sie würde noch nicht so schnell aufgeben, dessen war sich der Magier sicher. Sie hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit, die man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Daher plante Isarion das Ritual erst für den nächsten Tag ein. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit wenn der Zauber erst einmal ausgesprochen war, und musste sicher sein, dass sie das Kind dann empfangen würde. Heute würde er ihr nur zeigen was ihr blühte wenn sie sich weigerte. 

Der Magier konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – das war nicht der unangenehmste Teil an seinem Vorhaben. Die Prinzessin war ein sehr begehrenswertes Geschöpf und er hatte schon lange enthaltsam gelebt…

Der Prinz hatte sich in der Folterkammer als überraschend widerstandsfähig erwiesen und keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Das imponierte Isarion. Andererseits befürchtete er Schwierigkeiten für sein Vorhaben mit dem Prinzen. Um eine Elbe in einen Ork zu verwandeln musste man den Willen dieser edlen Kreaturen brechen und ihren reinen Geist verderben. Man musste Hass in ihnen wecken und ihre niederen Instinkte aktivieren. Plötzlich kam Isarion ein Gedanke und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. Wieder einmal konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen – das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm…

_______________________

Zwei Orks platzten einige Zeit später in Liralawens Zelle und zwangen sie aufzustehen. Einer der Beiden hatte einen Korb bei sich. Er drückte ihn der Prinzessin in die Hand und grunzte in schwer verständlichen Westron: „Anziehen!" Dann verschwanden die beiden hässlichen Wesen wieder und knallten die Türe hinter sich zu. 

Verwundert nahm Liralawen den Stoff aus dem Korb und faltete ihn auseinander. Es war ein einfaches rotes Leinenkleid und unter dem Stoff lagen passende Sandalen. Ihre Gnadenfrist war offensichtlich abgelaufen. Sie hatte keine Wahl wenn sie nicht wieder Schläge oder Schlimmeres riskieren wollte. Widerwillig trennte sie sich von ihrer Tunika und der Hose und streifte das Leinenkleid über ihr langes Unterhemd. Es passte ihr ziemlich gut und auch die dazugehörigen Sandalen waren nur ein kleines Stück zu groß. Unbehaglich faltete sie ihre eigene Kleidung zusammen und legte sie auf die Pritsche. Plötzlich flog die Türe wieder auf und die Orks stürmten herein. Einer packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in den Stollen. Liralawens Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihr Puls begann zu rasen. Sie hatte einfach nur wahnsinnige Angst bei dem Gedanken an die nächsten Stunden. 

Sie war fast erleichtert als sie die Orks wieder in die Folterkammer brachten und nicht ins Gemach des Zauberers. Doch als sie Isarions Gesichtsausdruck sah, ahnte sie was ihr blühte. Unverhüllte Gier stand in seinen Augen und Liralawen wußte, dass er sich nehmen würde was er begehrte. Grauenvolle Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Sie hatte sich ihre Jungfräulichkeit für ihren Ehemann aufgespart und nun würde sie sie auf diese schreckliche Weise verlieren. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern und sie versuchte nach hinten zu fliehen. Doch die Türe war geschlossen – sicherlich verriegelt. Es war kein Ork mehr im Raum, doch plötzlich hörte sie eine Kette leise rasseln. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie Legolas bewusstlos am Boden kauern, an der gleichen Stelle an der sie am Morgen angekettet gewesen war. Die vielen Schnittwunden hatten sich geschlossen und Blutergüsse hatten sich gebildet. 

Liralawen realisierte plötzlich was der Zauberer vorhatte und sie hielt sich schnell ihren Mund zu um nicht aufzuschreien. Dieser kranke Irre wollte sie hier vergewaltigen und Legolas musste zusehen, genauso wie sie heute morgen bei der Folterung dabei sein musste. Sie merkte wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte und war wie versteinert.

Isarion beobachtete die Szene mit sadistischem Vergnügen. Das Mädchen hatte seine Absicht erkannt und war nun völlig geschockt. Er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schritt schnell auf die Prinzessin zu. Mit einem raschen Griff packte er sie am Arm und wirbelte sie auf den Tisch. Bevor das schockierte Mädchen reagieren konnte waren ihre Hände mit den Stahlschellen gefesselt. Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in die Prinzessin, sie zerrte an den Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien. Isarion hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für sie übrig und wandte sich dem Prinz zu. Dieser war immer noch bewusstlos von dem Schlag den er ihm vorher ins Gesicht verpasst hatte und bewegte sich nicht. Der Zauberer nahm einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser zur Hand und schüttete ihn Legolas ins Gesicht. Nach Luft schnappend fuhr der junge Elb hoch und blickte verwirrt um sich, doch sein Blick klärte sich rapide, als Isarion zur Seite trat und somit den Blick auf Liralawen frei machte. 

Legolas benommener Verstand klärte sich schnell als er die Prinzessin auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre eigenen Kleidung sondern ein rotes Kleid und versuchte erfolglos aus den Fesseln zu entkommen. Neben ihr stand der Magier und er hatte ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in den Augen und sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzogen. Legolas versuchte den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck Isarions zu deuten und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst was er da sehen konnte: Gier. Pure Gier. 

Der junge Krieger fühlte unglaubliche Wut in sich hochsteigen als er erkannte was dieser Verrückte vorhatte. Er wollte sie gegen ihren Willen nehmen. Legolas sprang auf und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Er musste das unbedingt verhindern, und wenn er dabei umkam. Unmöglich konnte er Liralawen diesem Schicksal überlassen. Aber die Eisenketten waren stark und Legolas war geschwächt von der Tortur am Vormittag. 

So musste er hilflos zusehen wie der wahnsinnige Magier Liralawens Füße festschnallte und ihr langsam ihr Kleid hochschob. Mit aller Kraft warf er sich gegen die Ketten und versuchte den Tisch zu erreichen, aber es war hoffnungslos. Ein ihm unbekannter Hass drohte ihn zu übermannen aber er zwang sich er selbst zu bleiben. Wenn er Liralawen schon nicht retten konnte, musste er ihr wenigstens beistehen, wie sie ihm am Morgen. Er löste seinen Blick von dem schändlichen Tun des Magiers und sah Liralawen ins Gesicht. Da bemerkte er, dass sie ihn bereits anstarrte, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. Er fixierte ihre Augen und versuchte ihr zu helfen so sehr er konnte. Sie schwiegen Beide, keine Worte wären hier angebracht gewesen. Legolas konnte beobachten wie sich Liralawen Augen schmerzvoll weiteten als der Mann von ihr Besitz ergriff, doch keine Träne rollte ihre Wangen hinab und kein Laut entkam ihrem Mund. Wie Legolas am Morgen hatte sie ihr Kinn trotzig erhoben und die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Legolas konzentrierte sich nur auf ihre Augen. Alles um ihn herum spielte keine Rolle mehr, er hörte auch nicht das widerliche Stöhnen Isarions. Nur Liralawens Augen zählten. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die eine Ewigkeit zu sein schien, ließ der Zauberer befriedigt von Liralawen ab und band ihre Beine los. Da ihre Augen noch immer auf Legolas fixiert waren zwang sie der Zauberer ihn anzusehen. Mit einem festen Griff packte er ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich.

„Na meine Prinzessin, hat es dir auch so viel Freude gemacht wie mir? Nun weißt du was ich ab jetzt täglich mit dir anstellen werde wenn du morgen nicht einwilligst das Kind zu empfangen!"

Liralawens Antwort war deutlich. Angewidert spukte sie dem Zauberer ins Gesicht. Isarion wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und leckte die Flüssigkeit danach genüsslich ab. Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, doch seine Augen waren eiskalt. Langsam öffnete er die Armfesseln, zog Liralawen am Kragen ihres Kleides vom Tisch und stellte sie daneben ab. Als er sie losließ musste sie sich am Tisch abstützen. 

„Niemals werde ich dein Kind zur Welt bringen, du Wahnsinniger." Mit heiserer Stimme warf Liralawen ihm diesen Satz vor die Füße. Sie konnte gerade noch die Augen schließen bevor ein heftiger Schlag sie ins Gesicht traf. Die Wucht des Hiebes schleuderte sie von den Beinen und sie flog nach hinten auf den Boden. „Wir werden sehen, meine Liebe." 

Dies war das Zeichen für Legolas aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen. Mit einem heiseren Schrei stürzte er sich nach vorne und versuchte sich wieder loszureißen. Isarion lachte laut und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Die Wucht warf ihn zurück und er schlug mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand. Benommen taumelte er zu Boden und Isarion beugte sich über ihn. 

„Eure Hoheit, ich hoffe ihr nehmt es nicht persönlich wenn Eure Zukünftige bald meinen Erben unter dem Herzen trägt."

Legolas antwortete nicht zeigte keine Gegenwehr als ihn Orks später losbanden und in seine Zelle brachten. Sie warfen ihn auf seine Pritsche und er murmelte: „Nur über meine Leiche, Zauberer."

*****************

So, das ist geschafft, endlich. Ich bitte zu entschuldigen, wenn es manchem Leser nicht „plastisch" genug war – aber ich überlasse es Eurer Phantasie, was Ihr aus diesen Szenen macht…

Feedback wird wie immer dankbar angenommen! Update folgt bald!


	19. Kapitel

@all: DANKE für eure Reviews! Es freut mich ungeheuer, dass die Story tatsächlich gelesen wird :-)

@Shelley & Hecate: Shelley, wir hatten dieses Thema ja schon ausführlich in der Diskussion und du kennst meinen Standpunkt *g*… Ich wollte damit einfach nur ausdrücken, dass es sich um ein Wesen aus der Rasse der Elben handelt, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein… Und da ich nicht schreiben wollte, „um einen Elb oder eine Elbin in einen Ork zu verwandeln", habe ich mich einfach für die Formulierung „eine Elbe" entschieden. 

Kapitel 19

Hinter der Abtrennung in ihrer Zelle fand Liralawen einen Zuber, gefüllt mit Wasser. Angewidert riss sie sich das Kleid vom Körper und stieg in den Waschzuber. Sie schrubbte sich wieder und wieder mit einem Stück Stoff über den Körper bis ihre Haut feuerrot war. Das Wasser war eiskalt, doch Liralawen bemerkte es nicht – sie wollte nur den ekelhaften Geruch loshaben, der an ihr haftete. 

Als ihre Haut zu brennen begann, stieg sie aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Zelle gleiten und sucht ihre eignen Kleider, doch an der Stelle an der sie gelegen hatten war nun wieder ein gefaltetes Kleid und ihre Hosen waren nirgends zu sehen. 

Resignierend ging sie zu der Pritsche und zog das Kleid über.

Sie legte sich hin und endlich ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie weinte sich ihre angestauten Gefühle von der Seele. Gefühle wie Angst, Ekel, Scham und Schmerz suchten ihr Ventil und die Prinzessin hoffte, sich mit ihren Tränen reinwaschen zu können. Noch nie in ihrem (relativ) langen Leben hatte sie sich so gedemütigt und hilflos gefühlt. Ihr Körper schmerzte überall doch das tiefe Leid in ihrer Seele war viel schlimmer. Wieder und wieder durchlebte sie in ihren Gedanken diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich ihr Verstand geweigert allzu viel von diesen erniedrigenden Dingen zu speichern. Sie hatte alle ihre Gefühle und ihre Sinne auf diese blauen Augen konzentriert. Diese tiefen, blauen Augen, die sie keine Sekunde im Stich gelassen hatten. Ihr Peiniger hatte ihr ungewollt einen Gefallen getan, als er Legolas zum unfreiwilligen Zuschauer seiner Perversion bestimmt hatte. Nur ihm war es zu verdanken, wenn sie diese Tortur überleben sollte. Wäre er nicht da gewesen und hätte sie er nicht seine Augen eingeschlossen – ihre Seele wäre bereits gestorben und sie mit ihr. Elben waren unsterblich, aber sie konnten durch Waffen und an gebrochenem Herzen sterben. Und keine Elbenseele konnte ein solches Leid alleine verkraften.

Verzweifelt weinte sich die Prinzessin in einen unruhigen Schlaf und schrecklich Träume peinigten sie. 

_____________________

Der junge Prinz des Düsterwaldes lag mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht auf seiner Pritsche. Er versuchte verzweifelt gegen den Hass anzukämpfen der von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte. Immer wieder sah er diese grünen Augen vor sich und das unfassbare Leid das sich in ihnen spiegelte. Er fühlte keinen körperlichen Schmerz mehr obwohl die Wunden brannten. Verzweifelt sann er über eine Möglichkeit nach, wie er sich und Liralawen aus dieser Hölle befreien konnte….

_____________________

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Isarion die Zelle der Prinzessin und lachte auf, als sie bei seinem Anblick an die hintere Wand der Zelle flüchtete. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich zu und ging gefährlich grinsend auf Liralawen zu. Sie begann zu zittern presste sich an die kalte Wand hinter ihr. Es gab kein Entkommen…

„Nun, Prinzesschen – hast du deine Meinung geändert? Wie ich sehe hast du Angst vor mir… Dabei war ich so sanft zu dir. Ich kann auch anders!" Er kam näher, bis er direkt vor der zitternden Elbenfrau stand. Beinahe zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Liralawen rührte sich keinen Millimeter und stand wie versteinert vor ihm. 

„Dabei könntest du dir so leicht selbst helfen. Nur ein Wort von dir und das alles würde aufhören. Wenn du beim nächsten Mal mein Kind empfängst lasse ich dich für immer in Ruhe. Und nach der Geburt des Kindes bist du für immer frei." 

Leise flüsterte Liralawen „Eher werde ich sterben, bevor ich mein Schicksal in Eure Hände lege." Sie meinte es so. Und sie wusste, dass sie diese Hölle nicht lang überleben würde. Aber sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. In den Hallen von Mandos würde sie Frieden finden und die Qualen vergessen.

„Du hast wohl noch nichts dazugelernt!" Isarion wurde wütend. Er holte aus und schlug Liralawen ins Gesicht. Als sie darauf keine Reaktion zeigte packte er sie und warf sie auf den Boden. Als er sich auf sie warf erkannte Liralawen seine Absicht und schrie laut: 

„NEIN!" 

Ihr Peiniger lachte nur und sagte spöttisch. „Schrei nur, dann macht es mir noch mehr Freude". 

Als er sich wieder an ihr verging versuchte sich die Prinzessin Legolas blaue Augen vorzustellen. Sie konnte sie vor sich sehen. Wie am Tag zuvor tauchte ihre Seele in die blauen Abgründe und sperrte das Übel aus, das ihr angetan wurde. Liralawens Körper hörte auf sich zu wehren und als er nach einer Ewigkeit von ihr abließ reagierte sie nicht einmal. 

Isarion schlug ihr einige Male ins Gesicht und konnte fühlen wie er immer wütender wurde. Dieses Weibsstück zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion auf seine Taten und auch mit Prügel konnte er sie nicht aus ihrer Starre lösen. Zornig stand er auf, zog sie hoch und schüttelte sie. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und sie atmete, doch ansonsten war sie regungslos. Der Zauberer warf sein Opfer auf das Bett und verließ wutschäumend die Zelle.

Als Liralawen das knallen der Türe hörte erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Rasch lief sie hinter die Abtrennung und riss sich das Kleid vom Leib. Sie sprang in den Waschzuber und begann sich mit dem Stofflappen abzureiben, wieder und wieder...

________________________

Legolas sprang auf als den lauten Schrei hörte.

„NEIN!" 

Verzweifelt hämmerte er gegen Holztüre und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Es war hoffnungslos. Der junge Elb lehnte seine Stirn an das Holz und mit geschlossenen Augen stellte er sich Liralawen große, grüne Augen vor. Mit aller Macht rief er sich das Bild vor sein geistiges Auge und hoffte, dass sie seine Unterstützung fühlen konnte. 

Er wusste nicht wie lange er regungslos stand er an der Türe gestanden hatte als plötzlich ein lauter Knall durch den Stollen hallte. Legolas Kopf schnallte hoch und er legte seine Handfläche auf das Holz der Türe. 

„Halte durch, Liralawen. Ich schwöre dir, dich zu befreien. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!"


	20. Kapitel

@angel & laith: es freut mich wirklich, dass Euch die Geschichte „unter die Haut geht". Mir selbst ist es beim schreiben auch oft fast zu heftig geworden… 

@all: Thankz for your reviews! Feedback hält uns arme Schreiberlinge am Leben ;-)

Kapitel 20

Malanè und seine Krieger ritten schnell wie der Wind. Als es zu Dunkel wurde um noch sicheren Fußes vorwärts zu kommen, ließ Malanè ein Lager aufschlagen. Seine Krieger und ihre Pferde ruhten sich dankbar von dem anstrengenden Tag aus. Malanè wusste, dass sie Dol Goldur nicht vor dem Anbruch der nächsten Nacht erreichen konnten, selbst wenn sie hart weiter ritten. Er hoffte inständig nicht zu spät zu kommen…

______________________________

Galadriel brach Thranduils Siegel und rollte den Brief auseinander. Als sie las, was ihr der König des Düsterwaldes geschrieben hatte, fing sie an zu zittern und wurde einige Schattierungen blasser als sonst. Celeborn beobachtete sie besorgt, doch störte sie nicht.

Als sie am Ende des Briefes angelangt war reichte sie ihn an ihren Mann weiter und blieb regungslos sitzen. Celeborn begann zu lesen.

„Oh nein, das kann nicht wahr sein." Der Elbenfürst eilte zu seiner Gattin und zog sie in seine Arme. Die Beiden hielten sich aneinander fest und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Ihre Tochter und Legolas waren entführt worden. Also hatten sich die schlimmsten Befürchtungen Galadriels bestätigt und ihre Warnung war zu spät gekommen.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" Celeborn fühlte wie große Wut in ihm aufstieg. Seine Gattin strich ihm beruhigend über sein Haar.

„Wir können nichts tun. Es ist ihr Schicksal." Galadriel teilte Thranduils Einschätzung und vertraute seinem Urteil. Wenn er sicher war, dass sein Hauptmann Legolas und Liralawen befeien konnte, dann war es so. Es machte keinen Sinn den Gegner mit Truppenbewegungen aufzuscheuchen und somit die Chancen für Malanè zu verschlechtern. Wenn er scheiterte, konnte man Dol Goldur immer noch mit einer großen Armee einnehmen. Aber weniger Männer waren in diesem Fall mehr, da sich die intakten Anlagen Dol Goldurs unter der Erde befinden mussten, und man dorthin schlecht mit einer Armee gelangen konnte. 

Sie mussten abwarten und Vertrauen haben. Nicht ohne Grund hatte sie auf einer Ehe zwischen Legolas und ihrer Tochter bestanden….

_______________________________

Legolas musste handeln. Wenn Liralawen diesem Wahnsinnigen noch länger ausgeliefert war, würde sie an gebrochenem Herzen sterben. Der Prinz beschloss, bei der ersten Gelegenheit zuzuschlagen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er ahnte nicht, wie bald schon seine Stunde kommen sollte…

Er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren, seit er einige Tage hier unter der Erde war. Die Lampen brannten ununterbrochen und er konnte nicht abschätzen welche Tageszeit gerade war.   
Da hörte er, wie sich das Schloss seiner Türe drehte und sich ein Ork mit einem Teller in den Raum schob. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und beäugte Legolas misstrauisch. Rasch ging er zu dem Tisch und stellte den Teller mit Brot und Käse darauf ab.   
Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

Legolas erkannte seine Chance und griff blitzschnell unter die Decke nach dem Seil. Der Ork hatte ihm für einen Moment den Rücken zugedreht und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die nur einem geübten Elbekrieger möglich war, schlang er dem Ungeheuer das Seil um den Hals und zog mit aller Kraft über Kreuz zu. Der Feind war zu überrascht um Laut zu geben und röchelte nur leise. Er versuchte, das Seil von seinem Hals weg zu ziehen, konnte es aber nicht greifen. Mit einem letzten Ruck zog Legolas das Seil noch einmal fester und der Kopf des Orks sank nach vorne. Der Prinz zog ihn vom Tisch weg und ließ ihn leise auf den Boden gleiten. Schnell nahm er das Schwert des toten Orks an sich und steckte das Seil in seine Hosentasche. Nun hatte er keine Zeit zu verlieren, das Ausbleiben des Wächters würde sicher bald auffallen. Und schon öffnete sich die Türe und ein anderer Ork kam herein. Bevor er realisierte, was passiert war flog sein Kopf von seinem Hals. Legolas kannte keine Gnade mit diesen Ungeheuern. Leise wie ein Panther schlich er aus der Zelle und registrierte, dass die Türe zu Liralawens Zelle ebenfalls einen Spalt geöffnet war. 

Er pirschte sich vorsichtig zu dem Eingang hin und lugte in den Spalt. Liralawen saß auf der Pritsche und ein Ork war gerade damit beschäftigt einen schweren Waschzuber durch das Zimmer zu schleifen. Er hatte seinen Rücken dem Eingang zugewandt und Legolas stieß leise die Türe auf. Bevor der Ork ihn bemerkte, hatte ihm der Elbenkrieger von hinten die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Das Ungeheuer viel vorn über in den Waschzuber und das Wasser färbte sich schnell rot.

Liralawen war aufgesprungen und zu Legolas geeilt. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, es war auch nicht nötig. Sie kommunizierten mit ihren Augen. Der Prinz nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und eilig verließen sie die Kammer, nachdem Legolas den Stollen überprüft hatte. Die Luft war rein und so versuchten die beiden Flüchtlinge einen Weg zur Oberfläche zu finden. Legolas hatte dem toten Ork noch seinen Dolch abgenommen und ihn Liralawen in die Hand gedrückt. 

So eilten sie unbemerkt den Stollen entlang bis sie plötzlich auf zwei Orks stießen. Sie konnten sie mit ihren exzellenten Ohren schon von weitem hören und suchten nach einem Versteck. Doch nirgends war in den glatten Stollenwänden Unterschlupf zu finden außer den Holztüren. Legolas legte sein Ohr an eine Türe, und da er nichts hörte öffnete er sie und zog Liralawen hinein. Sie kamen in einen Raum den anscheinend Orks bewohnten. Es herrschte ein unglaubliches Chaos und widerlicher Gestank lag in der Luft. Die beiden Elben pressten ihre Ohren an die Türe und erschraken, als die Stimmen der Orks vor der Türe verblieben. Scheinbar hatten sie ausgerechnet das Zimmer dieser Beiden erwischt. Und schon öffnete sich die Türe!   
Legolas schob Liralawen in den Schatten der Türe und bedeutete ihr dort zu bleiben. Er stellte sich vor sie und wartete bis beide der ekelhaften Kreaturen im Raum waren. Als der hintere die Türe schloss sprang Legolas aus seinem Hinterhalt lautlos auf ihn zu und schnitt ihm mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die Kehle durch. Der andere Ork war herumgewirbelt und wollte sich gerade mit einem lauten Knurren auf Legolas stürzen, als er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Legolas blinzelte überrascht, als er den Dolch sah, der kerzengerade in der Stirn des Orks steckte. Das Monster fiel seitlich um und rührte sich nicht mehr. Mit einem kalten Blick trat Liralawen zu dem Toten und zog den Dolch aus seiner Stirn. Sie nickte Legolas zu und die Beiden spähten in den Stollen. Niemand war zu sehen und ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, schlossen sie die Türe und hasteten weiter. 

Am Ende des Stollens kamen sie an eine Treppe, rasch erklommen sie die endlos wirkenden Stufen und eilten dahin. Als sie endlich oben angekommen waren lugte Legolas um die Ecke in den folgenden Stollen. Da sie Beide verbundene Augen hatten als sie hinuntergebracht wurden, konnten sie nur hoffen den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben.

„Es gibt immer noch kein Tageslicht, wir sind also mindestens noch eine Ebene unter dem Ausgang!" Legolas flüsterte Liralawen ins Ohr und bedeutete ihr weiter zu laufen. Hier konnte man schon deutlich die Zerstörungen sehen, die Galadriels Soldaten einst angerichtet hatten als sie gegen Dol Goldur marschiert waren. Daher hoffte Legolas bald die Treppe zum Ausgang zu finden. Sie trafen vorerst auf keine Orks mehr und kamen schnell voran. Offenbar waren nicht viele Orks in der zerstörten Festung oder sie kontrollierten nur die intakten unteren Stockwerke. Sie kamen in eine etwas größere Halle und Legolas sah am anderen Ende einen Ork. Er presste sich an die Wand des Stollens und spähte um die Ecke. Liralawen war hinter ihm geblieben und beobachtete den Stollen. Erleichtert sah Legolas, wie der Wachposten in einem anderen Stollen verschwand. Er nahm Liralawen bei der Hand und sie durchquerten schnell die Halle, die einen Kreuzungspunkt mehrer Tunnel darstellte. Endlich erreichten sie den gegenüberliegenden Stollen und liefen in ihn hinein. Legolas vertraute auf seine Intuition und hoffte richtig gewählt zu haben. Aufatmend sah er am Ende des Stollens wieder eine Treppe. 

Eilig hasteten sie die Stufen hinauf und endlich wurde es heller. Tageslicht fiel schwach in den Treppenschacht und spornte die beiden Flüchtlinge zu noch größerer Geschwindigkeit an. Sie waren beide erschöpft und verletzt aber die Aussicht nach Freiheit ließ sie alle Schmerzen vergessen. 

Als nur noch ein paar Stufen übrig waren verlangsamte Legolas das Tempo. Sie schlichen die letzten Treppen hinauf und wieder lugte der Prinz um die Ecke. Nach einem kurzen Stück Stollen endete der Weg in einem Trümmerfeld, die ehemaligen Verteidigungsanlagen der Festung lagen in Schutt und Asche. Vor dem Eingang konnte Legolas niemand sehen und er zog Liralawen weiter. Die Freiheit war zum greifen nahe…...


	21. Kapitel

Wow! Ich bin hin und weg – so tolle Reviews! Ihr macht mich zu einem glücklichen kleinen Schreiberling!   
  
@feanen & SFMK: vielen Dank, dass ihr mir so treu die Stange haltet!  
  
@yvonne: keine Sorge, so schnell hör ich nicht auf mit dem Schreiben! Es kommen schon noch ein paar Kapitelchen *g*  
  
@jacobs_angel86: mal sehen, wie gemein ich zu unseren zwei hier noch bin… ;-)  
  
@Glowien: „atemberaubend" hört ein jeder Autor nun wirklich sehr gern! Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt! *verbeug*  
  
@Steffi: Thankz!! I`ll try my best! :-)  
  
So, nun aber weiter im Text. Dieses Mal sind einige Szenenwechsel drin, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu verwirrend!!  
  


Kapitel 21

Der Hauptmann hatte seine Männer reiten lassen, bis die Pferde nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit erneut eine Pause brauchten. So schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und alle versuchten Ruhe zu finden. Malanè war unruhig und warf sich schlaflos hin und her - wenn er nur noch rechtzeitig kam! Die Ungewissheit um das Schicksal seines besten Freundes trieb in schier in den Wahnsinn. 

Als der Morgen dämmerte, brachen sie ihr Lager ab und ritten weiter, die Pferde hatten sich gut erholt und schritten munter aus.   
  
Sie waren noch nicht weit geritten, als sie plötzlich mit einer Bande Orks zusammen stießen - und man könnte sagen, dass die Orks regelrecht zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Die Soldaten wussten, dass jede Verzögerung den Tod ihres Prinzen bedeuten konnte und so gab jeder sein Bestes. Die Bande konnte den Elitekriegern Thranduils keine fünf Minuten standhalten, bevor sie weiter zogen und nur einen Haufen Orkleichen hinterließen. 

Grimmige Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Elben ab, als sie weiter Richtung Süden eilten….

________________________

Legolas ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den Platz schweifen. Es war kein Ork zu sehen und so rannte er los. Liralawen folge ihm auf den Fuß. Sie mussten nur noch wenige hundert Meter freie Fläche überqueren bevor sie sich zwischen den Bäumen verstecken konnten, und die Beiden rannten so schnell sie konnten. Plötzlich sah Legolas vor sich die Luft flimmern. Verwirrt drosselte er sein Tempo und bremste Liralawen mit dem Arm ebenfalls ab. Keine Sekunde zu früh – denn sonst wären sie mit voller Wucht gegen die flimmernde Barriere gerannt, die sich soeben vor ihnen aufbaute. Legolas spürte den Widerstand als er dagegen lief und die Prinzessin prallte überrascht auf ihn. 

Plötzlich hörten die beiden Elben ein teuflisches Lachen und wirbelten herum. Ihre Herzen sanken in Enttäuschung – am Eingang zu den Stollen konnten sie die schwarz gekleidete Figur Isarions erkennen. Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und aus seinem Stab schossen leuchtenden Blitze. Drohend stand er da und sein Gewand flatterte in den Energien, die er entfesselt hatte.

Isarion triumphierte. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich geglaubt ihm entwischen zu können, aber er hatte ihre Flucht rechtzeitig bemerkt und sofort reagiert. Mit einem Zauberspruch hatte er eine starke magische Barriere um Dol Goldur errichtet und die Flüchtlinge aufgehalten. Niemand entkam Isarion dem Schwarzen!

Legolas streckte sich und hielt stolz das hässliche Schwert in die Höhe, das er einem Ork abgenommen hatte. Dieses Mal würden sie ihn nicht kampflos bekommen!

_________________________

Galadriel fuhr von Ihrem Stuhl hoch. Eine Welle starker Magie durchfuhr sie. Schwarze Magie! Irgendwo in der Nähe hatte ein Zauberer einen starken Spruch benutzt. Dol Goldur!   
  
Die Elbenzauberin eilte zu ihrem Spiegel und blickte in das Wasser. Sogleich veränderte sich das Bild und sie konnte einen schwarz gekleideten jungen Zauberer sehen, der seinen Stab hochhielt. Sein Gewand flatterte und Blitze fuhren aus seinem Stab. Um ihn herum waberte ein flimmerndes Licht, das eine Wand rund um Dol Goldur zog. Sie konnte nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt der Szene sehen aber sie wusste sogleich, dass der Zauberer entweder jemanden einsperren oder aussperren wollte. Beides konnte nicht in ihrem Sinne sein und so hob sie ihre Arme und begann Zauberformeln zu rufen. Ihre Aura begann heller als sonst zu strahlen und das Leuchten breitete sich rasch aus. Sie schickte ihr gesamte Magie dem Feind entgegen und in Dol Goldur sah sich Isarion plötzlich einem Lichtsturm ausgesetzt der seinen Zauber hinwegfegte…

__________________________

Die beiden Flüchtlinge konnten sehen wie plötzlich alles in grelles Licht getaucht war. Isarion brüllte auf wie ein verwundetes Tier und ließ seinen Stab fallen. Er wand sich wie in Schmerzen und versuchte in den Stollen zurück zu kriechen. 

„Mutter!" Liralawen kannte dieses Licht nur zu gut und packte Legolas am Arm. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und griff an die Stelle wo soeben noch die Barriere gestanden hatte. Da war nur Luft. 

„Lauf Legolas, lauf!" Liralawen erkannte das Werk ihrer Mutter und begann zu rennen. Der verblüffte Prinz folgte ihr sogleich und holte schnell auf. Schnell wie der Wind rannten sie über die freie Fläche und verschwanden im Wald. Legolas blickte zurück und sah kein Leuchten mehr. Sie hatten also nur eine kurze Galgenfrist erhalten wenn sie nicht schnell ein Versteck fanden. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen flogen sie durch den Wald, aber schon konnten sie ihre Verfolger hören. 

Sie rannten und rannten. Legolas Lungen brannten und seine Wunden schmerzten aber er setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sein geschundener Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Liralawen lief neben ihm und auch sie sah erschöpft aus. Plötzlich strauchelte das Mädchen, als sie mit ihrem Kleid an einem abgebrochenen Ast hängen geblieben war. Sie stürzte und Legolas blieb stehen. Liralawen stöhnte auf und griff sich an ihren Knöchel, doch mit einem Ruck zog der Prinz sie hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. Hinter ihnen konnten sie die Orks hören – sie kamen schnell näher. 

„Lauf Liralawen. Ich halte sie auf. Auf diese Weise können wir ihnen nicht entkommen." Die Prinzessin wollte protestieren doch Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie sah den Ernst in seinen Augen und wollte schon loshumpeln als sie sich eines Besseren besann. Sie drehte sich um und zog Legolas an sich. Verzweifelt presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und als sie sich von ihm löste liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. 

„Danke Legolas. Für alles." Er nickte nur und sie lief so schnell sie mit ihrem verletzten Knöchel konnte weiter. 

Legolas Verstand war klar. Er würde sterben. Aber er hatte das Versprechen gehalten, dass er sich selbst gegeben hatte – Liralawen war aus den Klauen dieses Wahnsinnigen befreit. Jetzt musste er ihr nur noch die Flucht ermöglichen und er konnte beruhigt in die Hallen von Mandos ziehen. Lieber würde er sterben, als dass die Prinzessin wieder diesem Ungeheuer in die Hände fiele. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten ihn und Liralawen untrennbar verbunden und es war für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit, diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. Er würde sie beschützen, wenigstens dieses Mal.

Todesmutig lief er den Orks entgegen um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sie und Liralawen zu bringen. 

**********************

Bitte keine Steine werfen (*ducktsich*), ich weiß es ist ein bööööööser Cliffhanger. Aber was soll ich machen, ich liebe sie nun mal *g*


	22. Kaptitel

@SFMK: Fanfiction lesen in der Arbeit – warum kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor?! ;-)  
  
@jacobs_angel86: Bitte nicht weinen! Jaja, warum kann es nicht für alle von uns einen Legolas geben, oder?   
  
@steffi & feanen: Mal sehen, was ich Legolas an dieser Stelle noch antue! *schauriglach*  
  
@Waldfee: Eine sehr passende Zusammenfassung – aber wie gesagt: ich LIEBE cliffhanger einfach! :-)  
  
@Laith: Galadriel lernt schnell, nicht? ;-)   
Ja, ich denke schon, dass Liralawen Legolas zurücklassen würde, da ja sonst alles total umsonst war. Was sollte sie auch tun mit nem wehen Knöchel und unbewaffnet… 

Kapitel 22

Galadriel sank erschöpft in sich zusammen. Sie hatte alles gegeben und hoffte, dass es genug gewesen war. Celeborn eilte zu ihr und hob sie auf. Behutsam stieg er die Stufen hinauf und legte sie in ihr Bett….

____________________

Liralawen war blind vor Tränen als sie durch den Wald stolperte. Legolas opferte sich für sie. Der Gedanke hämmerte in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte nichts unternehmen, wenn sie stehen blieb, war auch sie tot und alles war umsonst gewesen. So rannte sie weiter und weiter ohne zu wissen wohin. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Voller Angst suchte sie nach einem Versteck bis sie realisierte, dass die Stimmen Sindarin sprachen. Elben! Liralawen wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte um sich. Da waren Reiter! Liralawen schrie und riss ihre Arme in die Luft. Die Reiter entdeckten sie und kamen schnell näher.

Malanè sprang vom Pferd und eilte auf Liralawen zu.

„Prinzessin! Wo ist Legolas?" Die Prinzessin blickte ihn an. „ Beeilt Euch! Er ist in dieser Richtung und kämpft gegen Orks!" 

Malanè verlor keine Zeit mit weiteren Fragen. Wie der Blitz sprang er auf sein Pferd und eilte los. Die Krieger folgten ihm bis auf drei Elben die von Ihren Pferden glitten und der Prinzessin zur Hilfe eilten.

Der Hauptmann gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und betete, dass er nicht zu spät kam. Er konnte schon die Orks schon hören und plötzlich sah er vor sich Legolas, der mindestens zwanzig Orks gegenüber stand. Sie hatten ihn eingekreist und es würde nicht mehr lang dauern bis sie zuschlugen. Legolas hatte Malanè seinen Rücken zugekehrt und bemerkte die Annäherung der Krieger nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Orks Befehl ihn lebend zu fangen, nur so konnte sich ihre Vorgehensweise erklären lassen. Malanè zog seinen Bogen und gab Zeichen zum Feuern. Die Schützen neben ihm ließen ihre tödlichen Waffen sprechen und alles was man hörte war das Zurückschnellen von vielen Bogensehnen. Fast gleichzeitig kippten die Orks um, sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance zur Gegenwehr. 

Legolas blickte verwirrt um sich als die Angreifer umkippten, er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und nun fielen seine Gegner wie welkes Laub. Langsam drehte sich der Prinz um und sah mindestens zwei Dutzend Reiter auf ihn zukommen. An ihrer Spitze ritt Malanè und sein Gesicht zeigte große Erleichterung. 

Legolas registrierte plötzlich, dass er gerettet war und schlagartig brachen all die Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung über ihn herein, die die Anspannung der letzten Stunden verdrängt hatte. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann sich zu drehen und Finsternis übermannte ihn.

Malanè glitt von seinem Pferd, gerade als Legolas weiß anlief und umfiel. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung bekam er ihn zu fassen und stützte ihn. Sein Freund war nur total erschöpft aber ansonsten wohlauf soweit er sehen konnte, und so hievte er ihn auf das Pferd und schwang sich dahinter. Langsam drehte er um und die Reiter kehrten zu der Prinzessin zurück.

Die Pferde hatten sich erst einige Schritte bewegt, als Legolas schon wieder zu sich kam. Er drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte Malanè erschöpft aber dankbar an. 

„Diese Runde geht an dich mein Freund. Sobald wir zu Hause sind fangen wir mit unserer Buchführung an!"

Die beiden Elben lachten befreit und all die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihnen ab. 

Als sie wieder an die Stelle kamen, an der die drei Krieger mit der Prinzessin warteten fiel alle Vergnügtheit von Legolas ab. Er sah Liralawen mit geschlossenen Augen an einen Baum kauern und sie hatte sich fest in einen Elbenmantel eingewickelt. Einer der Soldaten hatte ihr den Mantel um die Schulter hängen wollen doch das Elbenmädchen war nur zurückgewichen und hatte den Mantel scheu mit einer Hand angenommen. 

Legolas ließ sich vor Malanè vom Pferd gleiten und eilte auf sie zu. 

„Liralawen, bist du in Ordnung?" Als die Prinzessin Legolas Stimme hörte öffnete sie ungläubig ihre Augen. 

„Du lebst!" Im ersten Moment sah es aus als ob sie aufspringen und Legolas an den Hals fliegen wollte, doch plötzlich stoppte sie in der Bewegung und sank wieder an den Baum zurück. Fest zog sie den Mantel um sich und stellte sicher, dass sie vollständig mit dem dicken Material bedeckt war. Liralawen versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen als Legolas sie besorgt fragte:

„Bist du verletzt? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete leise. „Ich bin nur erschöpft, Legolas. Ich möchte nach Hause in den Palast." 

Legolas bot ihr an, mit ihr zu reiten, doch Liralawen erbat sich zögernd ein eigenes Pferd. Malanè wollte widersprechen, da sie sehr geschwächt wirkte, doch Legolas blickte ihr in die Augen und stoppte sein Freund mit einer Handbewegung. 

„Natürlich Liralawen, wenn das dein Wunsch ist kannst du alleine reiten." Nur der Prinz wusste was dem Mädchen widerfahren war und er konnte verstehen, wenn sie so weit wie möglich Abstand von jedem männlichen Wesen halten wollte. So teilte sich Legolas das Pferd wieder mit Malanè und einer der Krieger schwang sich hinter einen Kameraden. Schnell sprang Liralawen auf das Pferd bevor ihr jemand helfen konnte und Legolas nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. 

„Bald sind wir zu Hause, Liralawen" Sie lächelte halbherzig und die Gefolgschaft setzte sich in Bewegung. Während des Rittes versuchte Malanè mehrmals seinen Freund in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln um zu erfahren was mit ihnen geschehen war. Doch Legolas gab nur ausweichende Antworten und so ließ Malanè es bald sein und still ritten sie nordwärts. 

Legolas beobachtete Liralawen. Sie ritt neben ihnen und hatte ihren Blick fest auf die Mähne ihres Pferdes fixiert, mit dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen. Plötzlich fiel Legolas etwas auf, das er bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte – Liralawens Aura strahlte nicht mehr! Der Prinz war entsetzt. Wo sonst ein strahlendes Leuchten gewesen war sah er nun nur noch Schatten. Er hoffte inständig, dass Liralawen sich wieder erholte und nicht an den Ereignissen der letzten Tage zugrunde gehen würde. Wieder gab sich Legolas ein Versprechen, er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen sie zu heilen. Zu vieles hatten sie zusammen durchgestanden, als dass er sie nun im Stich lassen würde. 

Sie ritten weiter bis die Nacht anbrach und schlugen im Schutz der Bäume ihr Lager auf. Zum Glück gab es dieses Jahr noch keinen Schnee und es war überraschend mild für November. Elben froren zwar nicht leicht, aber die beiden Geretteten waren sehr erschöpft und strenge Kälte hätte ihnen sicher geschadet. Die Gruppe versuchten Ruhe zu finden und im Morgengrauen brachen sie sofort wieder auf. Sie ritten in mittlerem Tempo und brauchten drei Tage zurück ins Schloss. Das Prinzenpaar war ungewöhnlich still und ihre Laune schlug sich auf die anderen Elben nieder, und so waren alle sehr erleichtert als der Torbogen des Palastes in Sichtweite kam. 

************************

So, das war der Action-Teil… Aber keine Angst, die Story geht schon noch ein Weilchen, nun wird eher der psychologische Aspekt in den Vordergrund gestellt…  
  
An dieser Stelle noch mal ein allgemeines **Dankeschön** an alle Leser dieser Story, die so fleißig reviewen. Ihr macht mich zu einem SEHR glücklichen kleinen Schreiberling und motiviert mich unheimlich für eine Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte! 


	23. Kapitel

Erst einmal SORRY für das späte update, aber ich war ein paar Tage weg und konnte daher nichts schreiben!

  
@ Strigidaealuco: Den Link für den Mary-Sue Test schick ich dir per Email, da man hier anscheinend keine Links darstellen kann! Wenn ihn sonst noch jemand haben will, einfach ins review rein schreiben und ich schick ihn Euch.  
Er ist halt Englisch und eigentlich für Gargoyle-Fanfics (was auch immer das ist!!). Einen deutschen, bzw. HdR - spezifischen Test habe ich bisher noch nicht gefunden. Aber es geht da eh mehr um den Spaß – denn seien wir ehrlich – wenn interessiert es, ob es eine Mary Sue ist, wenn die Geschichte fetzt?!  
  
@ my other reviwers: DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! Ihr macht mich sooooooo glücklich mit Euren Reviews!! Jetzt aber genug gelabert, weiter im Text!

Kapitel 23

Als sie in den Hof einritten eilte ihnen schon ein freudig strahlender König entgegen. Er zog Legolas in eine feste Umarmung und ließ erst los, als sein Sohn schmerzliche Laute von sich gab. Seine Verletzungen waren noch lange nicht verheilt, aber das konnte Thranduil natürlich nicht wissen. 

Als er sich von seinem Sohn löste wollte er seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter umarmen, die etwas abseits stand. Legolas erkannte seine Absicht, hielt ihn zurück und flüsterte ihm eindringlich ins Ohr. Thranduil versuchte nicht schockiert auszusehen als er sich Liralawen zuwandte. Er blieb mit einigem Abstand vor ihr stehen und lächelte sie gutmütig an.

„Mein Kind, wie bin ich froh Euch wieder auf meinem Schloss und in Sicherheit zu wissen! Sicher wollt Ihr Euch gleich ausruhen!" Liralawen lächelte dankbar als der König nach den Dienerinnen der Prinzessin und einer Heilerin schickte. So blieb sie an ihr Pferd gepresst stehen bis Aranenee um die Ecke gelaufen kam. Freudig begrüßte das Mädchen ihre Herrin und zog sie sogleich aufgeregt plappernd mit sich. Liralawen ließ es sich gerne gefallen und schnell waren die beiden Elben im Palast verschwunden. Legolas sah ihnen erleichtert nach und schüttelte nur müde den Kopf als ihn sein Vater mit Fragen bestürmte. 

„Später, Ada. Ich muss erst ruhen. Bitte schickt Talaron in mein Schlafzimmer." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ der Prinz mit hängenden Schultern den Innenhof und verschwand ebenfalls im Flur.

Thranduil graute es. Was hatten seine Kinder in den letzten Tagen durchleiden müssen?

_________________________

Liralawen atmete auf als sie in ihren Räumen war. Aranenee huschte aufgeregt um sie herum, und während sie der Prinzessin beim entkleiden half und ein Bad vorbereitete erzählte sie ihr lachend den Palastklatsch der letzten Tage. Das Mädchen schien instinktiv zu wissen, dass sie ihre Herrin aufmuntern musste und stellte keine Fragen. Zwar schluckte sie entsetzt als sie die vielen blauen Flecken und Schrammen am Körper der Prinzessin sah, überspielte ihren Schock aber und plapperte weiter. 

Innerlich brütete Aranenee über der Frage was ihrer Herrin wohl zugestoßen war. Die sonst so energische und lebenslustige Prinzessin hatte kaum ein Wort gesprochen seit sie wieder hier war, und auch ihr sonst fast überirdisches Strahlen war erloschen. Sie konnte die tiefe Trauer in den grünen Augen der geliebten Herrin sehen wollte ihr zu gern helfen. Da sie aber nicht so genau wusste, wie sie das anstellen sollte, entschied sie sich dafür Liralawen aufzuheitern oder es wenigstens zu versuchen. 

Darum steckte sie Liralawen beherzt in das heiße Wasser ihrer Badewanne und erzählte ihr weiter von den Geschehnissen im Palast. Sonst lauschte die Prinzessin begierig dem Klatsch und den Gerüchten die im Palast umgingen, heute jedoch schien sie kaum zuzuhören. Aber irgendwie hatte Aranenee den Eindruck, dass ihre Stimme die Prinzessin beruhigte und so tratschte sie munter weiter.

Und das Mädchen hatte Recht. Liralawen genoss es die vertraute Stimme der jungen Maid um sich zu haben und für kurze Zeit konnte sie die bösen Erinnerungen zur Seite schieben. Aranenee wusch ihr Haar gründlich und seifte sie ab und mit jedem Strich des Schwammes fühlte sie sich auch innerlich ein klein wenig sauberer. Sie war endlich zu Hause, endlich in Sicherheit….

__________________________

Der Heiler Talaron eilte sofort zum  Prinzen um nach ihm zu sehen. Ein Gehilfe folgte ihm mit verschiedenen Utensilien und nach einem kurzen Klopfen traten die Beiden ein.

„Eure Hoheit, Ihr seid zurückgekehrt! Welch ein Segen!" Erleichtert trat Talaron zum Prinzen der in einem einfachen Baumwollhemd und passenden Hosen auf seinem Bett saß. Sein Haar war noch feucht von dem kurzen Bad das er gerade genommen hatte. Talaron beobachtete den Prinzen, er sah nicht gut aus. Tiefe Erschöpfung und Leid zeichneten sich auf seinen feinen Zügen ab und seine Augen waren von Schatten verdunkelt. Mit hängenden Schultern saß er da und wirkte wie ein sprichwörtliches Häufchen Elend. 

Legolas begrüßte den Heiler und zeigte ihm seine Wunden. Talaron schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als er die entstellte Brust des Prinzen sah. 

„Bei den Valar! Wer hat Euch das angetan, mein Prinz?" Legolas Oberkörper war mit entzündeten Schnitt- und Brandwunden übersäht und ein Bluterguss reihte sich an den nächsten. Seine Hand- und Fußgelenke waren blutig eingerissen. Der Prinz war gefoltert worden, dessen war sich der Heilkundige sicher. 

„Ein verrückter Zauberer wollte mich in einen Ork verwandeln." Der Tonfall des Prinzen sagte aus, dass Talaron im Moment nicht mehr als diesen sarkastischen Kommentar erfahren würde und daher machte er sich sofort an die Arbeit. Vorsichtig desinfizierte er die Wunden und nähte sie soweit es nötig war. Der Prinz saß bewegungslos und stumm da und zeigte auch auf die Stiche kaum eine Reaktion.

 Danach strich der Heiler eine Kräutersalbe auf die Haut, um die Entzündung zu stoppen und verband den kompletten Oberkörper und die offenen Gelenke des Prinzen mit weichen Bandagen. 

„Die Bandagen müssen regelmäßig gewechselt werden, Eure Hoheit. Ich werde Euch dann morgen wieder aufsuchen. Fürs Erste verordne ich Euch eine kräftige Mahlzeit und Ruhe!" Talaron wies seinen Gehilfen an in die Küche zu gehen und etwas Kräftiges zu essen aufzutreiben. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Prinzen und kehrte nachdenklich in seine Krankenstation zurück.

Als der Gehilfe des Heilers mit einem großen Tablett zurückkam, dankte ihm Legolas und aß eine Kleinigkeit. Ihm fehlte der Appetit und er machte sich Sorgen um Liralawen. Darum erhob er sich und verließ sein Zimmer. Er klopfte an die Außentüre zu Liralawens Räumen und wartete bis Aranenee ihm öffnete. Er wollte nicht die Verbindungstüre zwischen ihren Räumen benutzen um Liralawen nicht zu erschrecken. 

Aranenee lächelte ihn freundlich an und knickste. Allerdings ließ sie ihn nicht ins Zimmer. 

„Eure Hoheit, es tut mir leid - aber die Heilerin ist gerade bei der gnädigen Frau und danach muss sie ruhen. Die Herrin möchte heute nicht mehr gestört werden bitte." Dem Mädchen war nicht wohl dabei, dem Prinzen gegenüber so ablehnend sein zu müssen. Sie sah erst Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht doch dann Verständnis. Seine blauen Augen sahen so traurig aus!

„Es ist in Ordnung Aranenee. Richte deiner Herrin bitte aus, dass ich jederzeit zu ihrer Verfügung stehe und meine Türe für sie offen steht, falls sie etwas braucht." Legolas lächelte das Mädchen an und kehrte wieder in seine Räume zurück. Er ging zu der Verbindungstüre in seinem Schlafzimmer und schloss sie auf, ließ die Türe aber zu. Es war schon später Abend und Legolas beschloss, etwas zu schlafen. Mit dem wohligen Gefühl der Sicherheit legte er sich in sein weiches Bett und versuchte das Erlebte zu verdrängen. Die Erschöpfung tat das ihre und Legolas fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. 

_____________________

Die Heilerin hatte Liralawens Verletzungen behandelt und sie genau untersucht. Natürlich blieb es ihr nicht verborgen, dass ihrer Herrin schreckliche Gewalt angetan wurde und sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um das seelische Heil der jungen Elbe. Von der Prinzessin hatte sie nicht viel erfahren können, sie hatte stockend auf die Fragen der Heilerin geantwortet und nur das nötigste gesagt. 

Sie mischte ihr einen Tee mit beruhigenden Kräutern und versprach, am nächsten Tag wieder nach ihr zu sehen. Besorgt verließ die Heilerin die Räume der Prinzessin und beschloss, mit dem König zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte sie von ihm etwas erfahren. 

Als Aranenee sich zurückgezogen hatte, brachen die Nacht und die Einsamkeit über Liralawen herein, und fast fühlte sie sich in ihre Zelle in Dol Goldur zurückversetzt. Zitternd zog sie sich ihre Decke über den Kopf und versuchte zu schlafen, doch die Erinnerungen quälten sie. Wieder und wieder sah sie die schrecklichen Bilder vor ihren Augen. Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf doch die Albträume ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Mehr als einmal schreckte sie schweißgebadet hoch nur um verwirrt festzustellen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befand.   
  
Nach einigen Stunden konnte sie nicht mehr. Die Albträume wurden immer intensiver und sie schlotterte vor Angst als sie wieder einmal erwachte. In jeder Ecke des Zimmers sah sie drohende Schatten und überall vermutete sie ihren Peiniger, der sie wieder holen wollte. Schreckensgespenster ihrer Einbildung, doch Liralawen war zu erschöpft und zu verängstigt um Wahrheit von Einbildung unterscheiden zu können. Sie war völlig verzweifelt und wusste sich nur noch eine Möglichkeit um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Keine Sekunde länger konnte sie allein in diesem Zimmer bleiben. So huschte sie kurz entschlossen aus ihrem Bett und ging zögerlich zu der schweren Holztüre in ihrem Schlafzimmer. _`Er sagte seine Türe stünde jederzeit offen für Euch, gnädige Frau.'_ Aranenees Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf als sie vorsichtig die Klinke drückte. Zögerlich betrat sie den großen Raum und sah sich um. Eine einzelne Kerze brannte und ihr sanfter Schein erhellte das Zimmer ein wenig. Sie sah Legolas in seinem Bett liegen. Liralawen schritt langsam zu dem Bett und beugte sich über den Prinzen. Er hatte seine Augen wie bei den Elben üblich geöffnet, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er fest schlief. Zart tupfte sie an seine Schulter und flüsterte „Legolas, bitte wach auf. Ich habe Angst." 

Der Prinz murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Halbschlaf und hob seine Bettdecke an. Dankbar krabbelte Liralawen in das Bett und legte sich neben Legolas. Als sich der Arm des Prinzen um ihre Hüften schlang, wollte sie im ersten Moment voller Angst wieder aus dem Bett springen, doch im gleichen Moment bemerkte sie das warme Gefühl der Sicherheit, das von diesem Arm ausging. So entspannte sie ihre Muskeln und der schon wieder tief schlafende Prinz zog sie fest an sich. Liralawen kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Beruhigt genoss sie das wohlige Gefühl, das sie durchströmte und sie presste sich enger an den warmen Körper. Langsam driftete sie in einen erschöpften Schlaf und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich wirklich sicher. 


	24. Kapitel

So, jetzt geht's weiter! Wie immer, herzlichen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews, und keine Sorge, sie steigen mir nicht zu Kopf ;-) Heute spar ich mir mein übliches Prä-Kapitel-Gebrabbel, da ich etwas in Eile bin, aber ich wollte Euch nicht schon wieder so lange warten lassen!

Kapitel 24

Thranduil hörte den beiden Heilern besorgt zu. Sie waren am Abend bei ihm erschienen und berichteten ihm vom Gesundheitszustand der jungen Elben. Körperlich würden sie in einigen Tagen wieder in Ordnung sein, aber ihre Seelen waren schwer verwundet. Der König hätte zu gern gewusst, was in Dol Goldur geschehen war. Als der Suchtrupp zurückgekehrt war hatte Legolas ihm zugeflüstert, dass kein Mann Liralawen zu nahe kommen dürfe. Er hatte sich zwar gewundert wollte seinen Sohn aber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit darauf ansprechen. Darum hatte seinem Wunsch entsprochen und seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter nicht berührt. 

Die Heilerin hatte ihm nun berichtet, dass Liralawen vergewaltigt worden und völlig verstört sei. Auch Talaron hatte keine besseren Nachrichten, seiner Einschätzung nach war der Prinz innerlich zerbrochen. Die Beiden machten sich größte Sorgen um das Prinzenpaar. Thranduil versicherte ihnen, sich um darum zu kümmern, doch vor allem Liralawen bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Daher beschloss er, nach Galadriel zu schicken. Wenn ihr jemand da heraus helfen konnte, dann ihre Mutter. 

Er entließ die beiden Heilkundigen und verfasste eine kurze Nachricht an Galadriel. Mit einem schnellen Falken schickte er den Brief nach Lothlorien und hoffte, dass die hohe Frau bald eintreffen würde. Müde beschloss der König, alles weitere auf morgen zu vertagen und zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück.

_________________________

Aranenee klopfte am Morgen sanft an die Türe ihrer Herrin und wartete. Als keine Antwort kam klopfte sie lauter. Die Herrin schien noch zu schlafen und so beschloss die Maid leise durch das Zimmer zu huschen um ein Bad für sie vorzubereiten. Sicher wollte sie baden wenn sie erwachte! Aranenee öffnete leise die Türe und schlich durch den Aufenthaltsraum. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Bett leer war. Die Dienerin ging zum Badezimmer, dessen Türe offen war und blickte hinein. Auch hier war die Herrin nicht und Aranenee begann sich zu sorgen. Hoffentlich hatte die Prinzessin keine Dummheiten gemacht, sie war in einem solch schlechten Zustand gestern! Das Mädchen wusste sich keinen Rat und beschloss ein bisschen zu warten, vielleicht war ihre Herrin ja nur kurz an die frische Luft gegangen.

__________________________

Der König war auf dem Weg zu seinem Sohn. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber Legolas war für gewöhnlich wie sein Vater kein Langschläfer. Er musste mit dem Prinzen reden, vielleicht konnte er ihm aus seinem Trauma heraus helfen. Talarons Worte hatten ihn tief besorgt. Thranduil klopfte leicht an Legolas Türe um ihn nicht zu wecken, falls er doch noch schlief. Da er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Türe um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Er durchquerte den Aufenthaltsraum und blickte in das Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes. Als er Legolas sah, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Der Prinz schlief und an ihn gekuschelt lag ein Mädchen. Es war Liralawen, da bestand für Thranduil kein Zweifel auch wenn sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergraben hatte, zu einzigartig war das dunkle Blond ihres Haares. Legolas hielt sie fest ihm Arm und die beiden Elben schliefen friedlich. 

Der König schlich aus dem Raum und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich. Tief in Gedanken blieb er noch einen Moment vor der Türe stehen. _`Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles umsonst'. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte wäre er um ein Haar mit der jungen Magd der Prinzessin zusammen gestoßen, die gerade aus Liralawen Türe hinauseilte. „Na mein Fräulein, wohin so eilig?" Mit einem lächeln fing der König das strauchelnde Mädchen auf. Aranenee lief feuerrot an und entschuldigte sich mehrmals. _

„Eure Hoheit, ich mache mir Sorgen um die gnädige Frau. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und ich weiß nicht wo sie…."

Thranduil unterbrach den aufgeregten Redeschwall der Maid und sagte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Herrin, es geht ihr gut."

Verschmitzt lächelnd deutete er mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung Legolas Türe. Er zwinkerte und die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich. „Aaaah. Ich verstehe!" Thranduil ermahnte sie: „Kein Tratsch, junge Dame! Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?!" Sie nickte eifrig und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Eure Hoheit!" Mit hochrotem Kopf knickste sie und eilte davon. 

Der König ging ebenfalls weiter und überlegte wer der Peiniger der beiden jungen Elben gewesen sein könnte und was er gegen diesen Schurken unternehmen konnte. Dol Goldur musste fallen!

____________________________

Galadriel sah auf, als ein erschöpfter Falke auf der Lehne ihres Stuhles landete. Das Tier trug eine Nachricht bei sich und Galadriel erkannte sofort das Siegel des Waldelbenkönigs. Eilig rollte sei das Papier auseinander und erleichtert las sie, dass ihre Tochter und der Prinz gerettet waren. Weniger erfreulich waren jedoch die Nachrichten über den Zustand der Beiden und daher beschloss Galadriel unverzüglich in den Düsterwald aufzubrechen.  

Celeborn konnte die Rastlosigkeit seiner Gattin verstehen und veranlasste sofort die Zusammenstellung einer Eskorte. Die besten Krieger Lothloriens packten ihre Sachen und schon nach zwei Stunden waren alle reisefertig. Zärtlich verabschiedete sich Galadriel von ihrem Ehemann und gab ihm das Versprechen erst wieder zurück zukehren, wenn es ihrer Tochter besser ging. Wie gerne wäre er mitgekommen, doch er musste sich um die Belange Lothloriens kümmern solange seine Frau nicht da war. 

Schweren Herzens sah er die weißen Pferde seiner Krieger zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. Das Leuchten seiner Ehefrau verblasste in der Entfernung und er seufzte. Nun hatte auch sein anderer Sonnenstern Lothlorien verlassen und er hoffte, dass Galadriel ihre Tochter heilen konnte. Langsam wandte er sich wieder den Stufen zu und stieg zu seinen Gemächern hinauf. 


	25. Kapitel

Ja, das letzte Kapitel war tatsächlich etwas kürzer – und dieses ist auch nicht allzu lang (bitte keine Steine schmeißen!)   
Das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen!  
  


Kapitel 25

Legolas wunderte sich im Halbschlaf über den seltsamen Traum der letzten Nacht. Er hatte geträumt, dass Liralawen an sein Bett gekommen war und sich zu ihm legte. Das war das einzige an das er sich erinnern konnte, ansonsten hatte er in seiner Erschöpfung traumlos geschlafen. 

Plötzlich bemerkte er einen warmen, weichen Körper, der fest an ihn gepresst war. Er musste sich noch immer in diesem Traum befinden und hoffte nicht so schnell aufzuwachen. Benommen zog er den Körper noch fester an sich und genoss die Wärme die von ihm ausging. Als er ein leises Seufzen hörte realisierte er schlagartig, dass er tatsächlich wach war und eine Elbin in seinen Armen hielt. Liralawen! Er versuchte sich völlig still zu halten um sie nicht aufzuwecken und blickte vorsichtig nach unten. Ihr Gesicht war zum Teil in sein Hemd vergraben und sie schlief entspannt. Legolas begann zu lächeln. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie zu halten. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und blieb danach wieder unbeweglich, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Es war schon später Vormittag als sich Liralawen plötzlich bewegte. Legolas war ebenfalls wieder eingedöst, und als die Prinzessin realisierte wo sie sich befand wollte sie sogleich aufspringen, doch Legolas Arme hatten sie fest umschlungen. Verwirrt blinzelte der Prinz und entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung. 

„Es…. Es tut mir leid Legolas." Schnell entfernte sich Liralawen vom Bett und lief in ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich zitternd an das massive Holz. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und ein Gefühlssturm tobte in ihr. Gestern Nacht hatte es sich so „richtig" angefühlt als sich Legolas Arme um sie schlangen doch heute morgen kehrte ihre Angst wieder zurück – die große Angst vor dem anderen Geschlecht. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte leise. 

Legolas war wie versteinert einen Moment in seinem Bett sitzen geblieben. Enttäuscht realisierte er, dass Liralawen Angst vor ihm hatte. Dieser Gedanke traf ihn hart, doch nach kurzem Nachdenken sah er ein, dass Liralawen sich nicht vor ihm persönlich fürchtete. Ein Mann hatte ihre Würde mit Füßen getreten und ihre Seele war tief verletzt. Sie war nicht Herrin ihrer Gefühle und Gedanken. Legolas überlegte was er nun tun sollte, sie alleine lassen oder versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Er entschied sich für letzteres und stand aus dem Bett auf. Langsam ging er zu der Verbindungstüre und horchte. Liralawen musste noch an der Türe lehnen, denn er hörte ein leises Schluchzen durch das Holz. 

„Liralawen?" Das Schluchzen wurde lauter. „Liralawen bitte weine nicht mehr. Du weißt, dass ich dir niemals weh tun könnte? Ich öffne jetzt die Türe." Das Schluchzen wurde leiser und Legolas öffnete behutsam die Tür. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das Mädchen erschrecken. Legolas schob sich durch den Türrahmen und sah Liralawen zurückweichen. Ihre Augen waren rot vom weinen und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Hab bitte keine Angst vor mir Liralawen. Ich möchte dir nur helfen." Legolas versuchte Augenkontakt mit Liralawen herzustellen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen entspannte sich die Prinzessin ein wenig. Da sie stumm blieb entschloss sich der Prinz zu sprechen um die ohnehin angespannte Lage nicht noch weiter zu verschärfen. 

„Ich verstehe, dass du Angst vor jedem männlichen Wesen hast, Liralawen. Aber wir Beide haben das zusammen erlebt, und ich möchte dir helfen das durchzustehen." 

Die Prinzessin nickte langsam und ihre Haltung entspannte sich weiter. „Es tut mir leid Legolas. Es war nicht sehr freundlich, so von dir wegzulaufen. Dafür gab es keinen Grund." Legolas lächelte verständnisvoll als er ihre geflüsterte Entschuldigung vernahm.

„Es ist in Ordnung Liralawen, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich will nur dass es dir wieder besser geht. Wenn es dir hilft kannst du heute Nacht gerne wieder bei mir schlafen." Und mit gesenktem Kopf fügte er leise hinzu: „Mir würde es helfen." 

Plötzlich fühlte sich Liralawen sehr selbstsüchtig und schlecht. Sie hatte sich völlig in Selbstmitleid versenkt und Legolas darüber ganz vergessen. Auch er war durch diese Hölle gegangen und mit einem Mal bemerkte sie die dunkeln Schatten um seine Augen und seine hängenden Schultern. Von dem einst so stattlichen Elbenprinz war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, genauso wenig wie von der stolzen Elbenprinzessin aus Lothlorien. 

Sie überwand ihre Scheu und schritt auf Legolas zu. Als sie vor ihm stand hob er seinen Kopf wieder und Liralawen konnte in seine Augen sehen. Diese blauen Augen – in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde waren diese Augen Inseln der Hoffnung für sie gewesen und auch jetzt fand sie Trost in ihnen. Sanft umarmte Liralawen den Prinzen und seine Arme umschlossen sie. Die Prinzessin legte ihren Kopf an Legolas Schulter und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Lange standen die beiden Elben so in Liralawens Zimmer und viele Tränen der Trauer flossen. Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten fühlten sich Beide besser und lächelten sich an. Legolas zog den Ärmel seines Hemdes nach vorne um sich damit über die Augen zu reiben.

„Gute Idee" murmelte Liralawen und da sie nur ein ärmelloses Nachthemd trug griff sie Legolas anderen Ärmel und zog in an ihr Gesicht. Legolas lachte leise, als sie sich damit über ihre Augen wischte und zog die Nase hoch.

„Gut dass uns zwei Jammerlappen jetzt niemand sehen kann." Nun musste auch Liralawen kichern und sie ließ Legolas Arm wieder los. 

„Ja, es ist eine Schande was uns geworden ist. Die Gewitterziege und das Erbsenhirn liegen sich weinend in den Armen - wer hätte das je gedacht?" Nun lachten sie beide und Legolas sagte „Das Erbsenhirn wird sich jetzt in sein Badezimmer begeben. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen, kleine Gewitterziege!"  

Für einen Moment hatten die Beiden vergessen können was ihnen angetan wurde, doch als jeder für sich allein in seiner Badewanne lag, kamen die dunklen Erinnerungen zurück und ihre Herzen sanken erneut. Die schrecklichen Bilder der letzten Tage ließen sich nur immer für kurze Momente aus ihren Köpfen verdrängen und sie hatten nicht an Schrecken verloren, wenn sie wiederkehrten. Körperlich waren Elben starke Geschöpfe, unsterblich und widerstandsfähig. Aber ihre Seelen waren empfindliche Gebilde und die tiefen Wunden würden lange brauchen um zu heilen. 


	26. Kapitel

Kapitel 26

Am Abend legte sich Legolas in sein Bett. Die Erschöpfung der letzten Nacht war von ihm gewichen und nun plagten ihn wieder die Erinnerungen. Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch sein Geist kam nicht zur Ruhe. Als er schon überlegte wieder aufzustehen hörte er ein leises Rascheln und die Türe zu Liralawens Schlafzimmer öffnete sich zögerlich. Im sanften Schein einer Kerze konnte er die Form der Prinzessin sehen wie sie sich zu seinem Bett schlich. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Ruhelosigkeit und sie schien erschöpft zu sein. Mit einem fragenden Blick blieb sie am Bettrand stehen als sie Legolas wach vorfand.

Wortlos lächelte sie der Prinz an und hob die Bettdecke hoch. Liralawen schlüpfte in das Bett und kuschelte sich wie in der vergangen Nacht in Legolas Arme. Die beiden genossen das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie sich gegenseitig gaben und langsam drifteten sie in einen relativ ruhigen Schlaf. 

__________________

Thranduil saß in seinem Studierzimmer und dachte nach. Er mochte diese Stunden der Ruhe nach dem Abendessen. Endlich war er für sich und konnte ohne Störungen seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Vor einigen Stunden war sein gefiederter Bote aus Lothlorien zurückgekehrt mit einer Nachricht Celeborns. Seine Gattin Galadriel war Thranduils Ruf sofort gefolgt und in den Düsterwald aufgebrochen. Celeborn sagte ihre Ankunft für den morgigen Abend voraus. 

Der König war erleichtert. Zwar schienen sich Legolas und Liralawen gegenseitig zu helfen, heute beim Abendessen hatte man eine deutliche Besserung im Zustand der Beiden sehen können. Aber trotzdem würde es der Prinzessin helfen, ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben.

Thranduils Gedanken gingen wieder zu der Unterhaltung zurück, die er eben mit seinem Sohn hatte. Der König hatte ihn nicht auf Liralawens Aufenthalt in seinem Schlafzimmer angesprochen, da er fürchtete, aufkeimende Gefühle zu zerstören in diesem frühen Stadium. Viel mehr hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn nach seinem eigenen Befinden befragt, und Legolas Antworten gaben ihm allen Grund zur Sorge. Zwar hatte der Prinz versucht seinen Vater zu beruhigen und ihm weiß zu machen, dass es keinen Grund gäbe sich zu sorgen, aber Thranduil kannte seinen Sohn zu gut um sich täuschen zu lassen. Die Haltung des sonst so stolzen Prinzen machte ihn misstrauisch. Elben bewegten sich stets hoch aufgerichtet und anmutig, Legolas schlich seit seiner Wiederkehr jedoch mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf umher. Doch noch mehr Sorgen bereiteten Thranduil die Augen seines Sohnes. Einst waren diese strahlenden blauen Augen in der Lage, jedes Herz im Sturm zu erobern und ein Blick aus ihnen genügte um Elbenmaiden reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen. Nun aber waren sie mit Schatten verdunkelt und ihr Glitzern, das sie einst so unwiderstehlich machte, war verschwunden. 

Wieder und wieder fragte sich der besorgte Vater was diesen Elben angetan wurde. Legolas hatte ihm zwar zögerlich einiges geschildert was geschehen war, doch Thranduil war sich sicher, dass sein Sohn ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte. 

Liralawens helles Leuchten war fast verschwunden und zu einer normalen Aura geworden, die jede Elbe um sich hatte. Nichts mehr war übrig von dem Licht, das sie einst begleitet hatte und das jeden Schatten erhellte an dem sie vorüberging. 

Inständig hoffte der König, dass sich die Beiden erholen und wieder zu den lebenslustigen jungen Elben wurden, die sie vor diesen verhängnisvollen Tagen waren. 

Thranduil war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Hochzeitstermin zumindest verschoben werden musste. Er hatte Legolas schon mitgeteilt, dass er unter diesen Umständen aber nicht auf einer Heirat bestehen würde und dass die Entscheidung bei ihnen selbst läge. 

Legolas hatte ihn nur traurig angesehen und bitter gesagt:

„Vater, eigentlich es ist unerheblich wann oder ob die Hochzeit stattfinden wird. Liralawen wird für den Rest ihres Lebens keinen Mann mehr an sich heranlassen und ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Und ich für meinen Teil habe genug gesehen um jemals wieder körperliches Verlangen nach einer Elbe zu verspüren." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu: „ Vielleicht ist es das Beste wenn wir trotzdem heiraten, dann wagt es wenigstens kein anderer Elb sie anzufassen, und ich habe Ruhe vor lästigen Verehrerinnen die hinter meinem Titel her sind." 

Die Bitterkeit dieser Worte hatte dem besorgten Vater fast das Herz gebrochen und er wusste nichts, um seinem Sohn zu trösten. Daher hatte er ihm zugestimmt und beschlossen, vorerst alles zu belassen wie es war und auch Galadriel und Liralawen zu ihrer Meinung zu befragen. Es konnte ja immerhin sein, dass die hohe Frau ihre Tochter wieder nach Lothlorien zurückholen wollte. 

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich Thranduil von seinem Stuhl und zog sich in sein Schlafgemach zurück. Das würde eine lange, ruhelose Nacht werden...

__________________________________

Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages erreichte Galadriel den Palast mit ihrer Eskorte. Sie waren hart geritten und die Pferde standen am Rande der totalen Erschöpfung. Die Stallburschen nahmen sich ihrer an und Galadriel verlangte unverzüglich zu ihrer Tochter geführt zu werden. Bevor Thranduil ein Wort mit ihr wechseln konnte war sie in Liralawen Räumen verschwunden und verschloss die Türe hinter sich. 

Als sie ihre Tochter sah, brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Ihr helles Strahlen war verschwunden und sie war nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Liralawen warf sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter und weinte sich alles von der Seele. Die ganze Nacht saßen sie da und leise redete Galadriel mit ihrer Tochter, bis die Tränen versiegt waren. 

Stunden vergingen und plötzlich kam aus dem Raum neben an ein leiser Lärm. Mit ihren feinen Ohren konnten die beiden Elbenfrauen einen erstickten Seufzen hören und Galadriel sah ihre Tochter fragend an. 

„Er kann nicht schlafen, genauso wie ich. Erinnerungen und Albträume quälen ihn." Mit besorgtem Gesicht blickte die Prinzessin zur Türe und seufzte. Galadriel lächelte wissend und gab Liralawen einen leichten Druck auf ihre Schulter. 

„Geh, mein Kind. Er braucht dich jetzt." Liralawen nickte und eilte in Legolas Schafzimmer. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen zog der Prinz das Mädchen an sich und fand endlich Ruhe. 

___________________________

Am nächsten Morgen suchte Galadriel den König auf und die beiden hatten eine sehr lange Unterhaltung. Als die hohe Frau das Studierzimmer wieder verlassen hatte, blieb einen nachdenklicher König zurück, in dem aber wieder Hoffnung keimte. Galadriel war nun endlich damit herausgerückt, warum sie so vehement auf der Hochzeit bestanden hatte, und brachte damit Licht in ihre rätselhaften Andeutungen von damals. Die Hochzeit würde stattfinden und wenigstens bestand nun eine Hoffnung, das alles würde gut werden würde – früher oder später.

Als Thranduil danach den Peiniger der Kinder und den Feldzug gegen ihn zur Sprache brachte lächelte Galadriel nur weise und erhob sich. 

„Mein lieber Thranduil, habt ein wenig Geduld. Bald schon wird sich dieses Problem ganz von alleine lösen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ging wieder zu ihrer Tochter. 


	27. Kapitel

So, endlich wieder ein Update! Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich war im Urlaub und die letzten Tage wollte Fanfiction.net irgendwie nicht so wie ich wollte *g*

  
Wie immer, VIELEN DANK für Euer Feedback! Die Story neigt sich nun dem Ende zu, und ich werde auch bald auflösen, warum Galadriel so auf dieser Hochzeit besteht, keine Sorge! :)

Now: read – enjoy – review! ;)

Kapitel 27

Die Tage und Wochen zogen ins Land und langsam erholten sich die Beiden wieder ein wenig. Legolas und Liralawen verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und schliefen jede Nacht im gleichen Bett – doch nie geschah mehr als eine feste Umarmung. Keiner hatte Ambitionen dem anderen gegenüber und es schien als ob sich eine Art des Zusammenlebens zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Aber weder Liralawens leuchtende Aura noch Legolas glänzende Augen waren wiedergekehrt, sosehr es auch nach einer Besserung ihres Zustandes aussah.

Da niemand mehr die Hochzeit ihr gegenüber erwähnt hatte, war für Liralawen klar, dass sie abgesagt und die Verlobung gelöst war. Natürlich würde Thranduil nach einer anderen Elbe für seinen Sohn Ausschau halten wenn sich sein Zustand gebessert hatte. Er brauchte eine gesunde und glückliche Ehefrau, die ihm sicher einen Erben schenken konnte - und kein seelisches Wrack das in Selbstmitleid zerfloss, darüber war sich Liralawen im Klaren. Und sie würde seinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Zwar konnte sie es sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne Legolas zu leben, aber sie durfte nicht selbstsüchtig sein. Wenn ihre Mutter wieder nach Lothlorien zurückkehrte, würde sie mitgehen und das Feld räumen, wenn es ihr auch erneut das Herz brach. Sie hatte sich so an Legolas Gegenwart und seine Umarmung gewöhnt und er war der einzige Mann dem sie vertraute. Nacht für Nacht hielt er sie im Arm und nicht ein Mal hatte er irgendetwas versucht. Es schien ihm zu genügen sie im Arm zu halten. Liralawen machte sich keine Illusionen - kein zweites Mal würde sie so jemanden finden, da ja Legolas auch nur aufgrund ihres Erlebnisses so zurückhaltend war. Früher oder später würde auch er wieder genesen und sich nach körperlicher Zuneigung sehnen, und sie wusste nicht ob sie dazu jemals in der Lage sein würde. Zu tief waren die Wunden in ihrer Seele. 

Sie richtete sich also auf ein Leben ohne Liebe ein und fürchtete insgeheim den Tag an dem Ihre Mutter aufbrechen wollte. Diese Gedanken aber behielt sie für sich, zu sehr hätte es geschmerzt, sie auszusprechen. So nahm sie sich vor jeden Tag mit Legolas zu genießen bis die dicke Schneedecke, die über dem Land lag taute, und ihre Mutter wieder nach Lothlorien zurückkehren wollte. 

___________________________

Der Frühling war im Anmarsch und langsam schmolz der Schnee. Bis zum Frühlingsfest waren es nur noch sechs Wochen und Liralawen befürchtete jeden Tag, dass ihre Mutter zum Aufbruch rief. 

Eines Abends kam Galadriel zu ihrer Tochter und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. 

„Mein Kind, es wird Zeit. Wir haben einiges zu erledigen in den nächsten Wochen!" Nun war es also soweit, ihre Zeit im Düsterwald ging dem Ende zu. Liralawen konnte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen als sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß Mutter. Es wird Zeit." Galadriel stutze. Plötzlich wurde ihr etwas bewusst! Seit sie angekommen war hatte sie mit ihrer Tochter nicht über die Hochzeit gesprochen, da sie dies Legolas überlassen wollte, und Liralawen von sich aus nicht damit angefangen hatte. Wollte ihre Tochter den Prinzen immer noch nicht heiraten, nach allem was geschehen war? Die Beiden schienen sich doch so gut zu verstehen und verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen. Von den Nächten ganz zu schweigen! 

„Mein Kind, warum so traurig? Ich dachte, du hast deine Unstimmigkeiten mit Legolas nun endlich ausgeräumt?" Liralawen hob verwundert den Blick.

„Das ist es ja Mutter. Ich habe mich so an ihn gewöhnt und es fällt mir schwer, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Aber es ist das Beste für ihn, ich will….."

„Verlassen?!" Verwundert unterbrach Galadriel ihre Tochter. „Warum solltest du ihn verlassen? In sechs Wochen ist das Frühlingsfest und da findet eure Hochzeit statt!" Liralawen fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Aber ich dachte…. Ich dachte die Verlobung wurde aufgelöst? Niemand hat mehr ein Wort von der Hochzeit gesprochen und ich bin davon ausgegangen…." Die Gedanken der Prinzessin überschlugen sich. Legolas wollte sie doch heiraten?

„Die Hochzeit findet statt, das stand nie außer Frage, mein Kind. Wir dachten du wüsstest das!" 

„Aber ich kann ihn nicht heiraten! Er verdient eine bessere Ehefrau als mich! Eine gesunde, glückliche Elbe, die ihm einen Erben schenken wird!" Liralawen war verzweifelt. Sie konnte Legolas nicht ehelichen, es war nur zu seinem Besten. Nach allem was er für sie getan hatte, was dies das mindeste, das sie für ihn tun konnte.

„So ein Unsinn, Liralawen. Ihr werdet beim Frühlingsfest heiraten. Steigere dich da nicht in etwas hinein. Es wird dir wieder besser gehen eines Tages und du wirst Legolas die Ehefrau sein, die er verdient. Vertraue mir, meine Tochter." Galadriel tätschelte ihr den Rücken und erhob sich. „Morgen früh beginnen wir mit den Planungen für das Fest!" 

Galadriel verließ den Raum und Liralawen warf sich in ihr Kissen. Bittere Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen. Ihre Mutter hatte ja keine Ahnung! Wie konnte sie wissen ob sie jemals wieder in Ordnung kam? Die Prinzessin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese schrecklichen Tage jemals vergessen würde. Ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder in diese grauenvolle Zeit zurück und sie konnte diesen Wahnsinnigen förmlich in und auf ihr spüren. An das erste Mal hatte sie kaum eine Erinnerung, dank Legolas festem Blick in ihre Augen. Aber in dieser Zelle war sie ihrem Peiniger alleine ausgeliefert gewesen und nichts konnte sie von dem Leid ablenken. Zwar spürte sie Legolas Gedanken und seine Unterstützung aber es war nicht genug gewesen. Niemals würde sie darüber hinwegkommen auch wenn sie unsterblich war. Deswegen sterben würde sich nicht, darüber war sie hinweg. Aber alle Lebensfreude war mit ihrer strahlenden Aura von ihr gewichen, und ob sie jemals wieder kehren würde – sie glaubte es nicht. 

Nein, Legolas hatte mehr verdient und sie würde ihn nicht heiraten! Diese und ähnliche Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf als sich plötzlich unbemerkt von ihr die Türe zu Legolas Zimmer öffnete. 

___________________

Der Prinz war zu Bett gegangen und hatte verwundert auf Liralawen gewartet. Es war schon spät und für gewöhnlich schliefen sie um diese Zeit bereits. Besorgt erhob sich Legolas und beschloss, in ihrem Zimmer nachzusehen. Als er die Türe öffnete konnte er schon leises Wimmern und Schluchzen hören. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung mit Liralawen! Er eilte zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand. Seine Hand strich sanft über den Rücken des Mädchens und verblüfft hob sie ihr Gesicht aus ihren Kissen.

„Liralawen, was ist mir dir? Warum weinst du?" Legolas strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg. Erleichtert darüber, dass Liralawen nicht zurückschrak, fuhr er fort. „Sprich mit mir, Liebes. Was geht dir so zu Herzen?" 

Die Prinzessin zog wenig damenhaft ihre Nase hoch und blickte Legolas traurig an.

„Es ist wegen der Hochzeit Legolas. Ich kann dich nicht heiraten!" Legolas Haltung spannte sich merklich. Nun war es also soweit, er hatte versucht dieser Frage aus dem Wege zu gehen aber jetzt gab es wohl kein Zurück mehr.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht heiraten, Liralawen? Die Verlobung wurde nicht gelöst und ich bin davon ausgegangen….."

Liralawen fiel im ins Wort „Nein Legolas, ich kann nicht. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten." Legolas wollte etwas sagen, doch Liralawen stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Lass mich bitte ausreden, Legolas. Es ist so schon hart genug." Der Prinz nickte.

„Ich kann dich nicht heiraten Legolas. Du verdienst eine Frau die dich glücklich machen kann. Sieh mich an, ich bin ein Wrack. Momentan scheint es zwischen uns zu funktionieren, aber eines Tages wirst du dich nach mehr sehnen als mich im Arm zu halten – oder nach Elblingen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das jemals ermöglichen kann. Ich kann einfach nicht vergessen was geschehen ist."   
  
Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen aber Liralawen versuchte tapfer zu bleiben. „Ich werde mit meiner Mutter nach Lothlorien zurückkehren und du wirst eine Elbe finden die du liebst und die dich glücklich macht. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich verpflichtet…." Nun konnte Legolas nicht mehr länger still sein. Es brach ihm fast das Herz als Liralawen ankündigte, ihn zu verlassen.

„Unsinn! Liralawen, ich will dich nicht heiraten, weil es unsere Eltern wünschen oder weil ich mich verpflichtet fühle. Ich will dich aus freien Stücken zu meiner Ehefrau nehmen, weil du die einzige Frau bist die mich verstehen kann. Auch ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals wieder eine Elbe anfassen kann, ohne diese schrecklichen Bilder vor mir zu sehen." Nun stiegen auch in Legolas Augen Tränen hoch. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten und mit leiser Stimme sagte er. „Bitte geh nicht nach Lothlorien zurück Liralawen. Bleib bei mir."

Liralawen konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und die Tränen sprudelten nur so aus ihren Augen. „Es ist das Beste so, Legolas! Glaube mir doch. Du wirst jemanden finden den du lieben kannst und ich werde in Lothlorien bei meiner Mutter bleiben. Ich….."

Plötzlich legte Legolas seine Finger zart auf ihren Mund und Liralawen verstummte.

„Bitte Liralawen! Bitte bleibe bei mir und werde meine Frau! Ich will keine andere Elbe sondern dich. Ich liebe dich."   
Und da war es hinaus. Liralawen Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Legolas liebte sie? Wie konnte das sein? 

„Liralawen, ich liebe dich. Ich war mir nicht sicher bis jetzt, aber als du mir sagtest, du wolltest mich verlassen, da durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist und ich will dich heiraten. Und es ist mir egal ob wir jemals Elblinge bekommen oder nicht. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt um uns zu heilen, und wenn es ewig dauert dann ist es auch in Ordnung. Ich will nur dich Liralawen."

Legolas war sich plötzlich sicher wie nie. 

**********************

*nassestempowegwerf* hach, wie romantisch! :)  
Warum laufen solche Traumtypen wie unser Legsi eigentlich nur in ME rum?! ;)

Ach ja, da unten ist der review-button! Ich bin nur noch einen klecks von der magischen 100 entfernt *winkmitdemzaunpfahl*  
  
_Fandet ihr das Chapter gut?  
Wenn ja, dann macht mir Mut!  
"submit review", das ist der Knopf  
Keine sorge, es steigt mit nicht zu Kopf!  
Werd nur vor Freude tanzen wie ein verrücktes Huhn  
Und andere dumme Dinge tun!  
_  
(z.B. eine Fortsetzung schreiben!)  
  
;-)


	28. Kapitel

Woha, so viele Reviews! *freu*  :-)  
Ich danke Euch allen von Herzen, echt wahr! :-)  
  
@Shelley: olle Meckerziege ;-)  „Elblinge" ist mir eingefallen, als ich in einigen englischen Storys „Elflings" gelesen hab – und das ist meine Übersetzung dazu. Wenn Du`s doof findest, kann ich's nicht ändern. Ich persönlich (und sonst hat sich auch noch keiner beschwert) find „Elblinge" niedlich und werd's auch dabei belassen… Künstlerische Freiheit für alle! ;-)  
  
Jetzt aber weiter mit der kitschigen Romanze, in die sich das ganze hier grad verwandelt *g* Aber ihr wollt es ja nicht anders! ;-)  
  
  


Kapitel 28

Liralawen war geschockt und sprachlos. Legolas liebte sie und er wollte sie heiraten. Aus freien Stücken. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Um sicher zu gehen, ob er es auch so meinte beschloss sie, seine Augen zu befragen. Sie waren der Spiegel seiner Seele, und Liralawen konnte in ihnen lesen seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. 

Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte in Legolas blaue Augen. Eine Welle der Liebe spülte über sie hinweg und für einen Moment glaubte sie, das alte Funkeln wieder zu sehen. Sie ertrank förmlich in seinen Augen und plötzlich war diese Verbindung wieder da, die sie damals zu einander aufgebaut hatten. Sie kommunizierten mit ihren Augen und plötzlich war alles so einfach und klar. Ja, sie würden heiraten. Und sie würden sich heilen. Zusammen würden sie das durchstehen und mit einem Mal wussten die beiden, **wie sie sich heilen konnten. **

Zart strich Liralawen über Legolas Gesicht und ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen ließ sie ihre Finger hinter seinen Nacken gleiten. Mit sanftem Druck zog sie Legolas Gesicht an ihres und zärtlich presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Der Prinz war nicht überrascht, denn auch ihn hatte die Erkenntnis ereilt. Auch er wusste plötzlich, was zu tun war um die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu lichten. 

Sanft griff er in Liralawens Haar und spielte mit den weichen Locken. Unendlich schien der Kuss zu dauern bis sich Liralawen in ihre Kissen zurücksinken ließ und Legolas mit sich zog. Langsam erkundeten sie einander und Stück für Stück ersetzen sie die schrecklichen Bilder in ihrer Erinnerung durch neue und zärtliche Bilder. Jegliche Scheu und Angst war von den beiden Liebenden gewichen und sie genossen es, sich zu spüren und sich zu entdecken. Ungezählte Stunden vergingen und keiner sagte ein Wort, ihre Körper kommunizierten miteinander. Und als sie kurz vor Anbruch des Morgengrauens alle Schatten aus ihren Gedanken vertrieben hatten vereinigten sie sich. 

Liralawen spürte wie sie eine Welle des Glücks durchlief. Verdrängt war alles Leid und die Qualen der letzten Monate und es gab nur noch Legolas und sie auf dieser Welt. Als sie im Moment des höchsten Glücks seinen Namen rief durchfuhr plötzlich ein heller Blitz den Raum und hüllte die Beiden vollständig ein. Atemlos hauchte Liralawen in Legolas Ohr:

„Ich liebe dich, Legolas!" Und in diesem Moment breitete sich das helle Leuchten explosionsartig aus und der ganze Düsterwald wurde für eine kurze Zeit in grelles Licht getaucht. 

______________________________

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Galadriels Lippen als sie plötzlich von einem hellen Licht geweckt wurde. Wieder einmal hatte ihr Spiegel Recht behalten. Als nach einigen Sekunden der Lichtblitz wieder verblasste stand die hohe Frau aus ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne tauchte gerade hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume auf und durchdrang mit ihrem Licht den Wald. Die Schatten lichteten sich und goldene Strahlen tanzten im Grün der Bäume. Plötzlich konnte Galadriel und Jubelrufe aus vielen Kehlen vernehmen. Vögel begannen zu singen und zu pfeifen. Die Tiere und Elben des Waldes bejubelten die Rückkehr des Grünwaldes. Niemand außer Galadriel wusste, wie es geschehen war, aber jeder Bewohner des Waldes konnte sehen, dass die Schatten verschwunden waren. Der Düsterwald war Vergangenheit. Das Licht war zu ihnen zurückgekehrt!

______________________________

Wie eine Sturmböe jagte das Licht durch den Wald und riss alles Dunkle mit sich.   
Die Orks, die sich im Düsterwald befanden, begannen in Panik zu rennen, das Licht vertrieb sie mit seinen hellen Strahlen. Auch Isarion wurde von dem Leuchten erfasst, und wie ein Wurm wand er sich am Boden. . 

Als die Welle an den Rändern des Waldes verebbte war nichts Dunkles mehr übrig im einstigen Düsterwald. 

Wahre Liebe hatte die Schatten besiegt.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ZU kitschig? Ich bin mir mit dem Chappie echt nicht so ganz sicher, aber was soll`s, jetzt ist es online und ich muss damit leben…  
Eure Meinung ist wie immer gefordert!   
  
*hypnotischeaugenmach* *reviewt~reviewt-reviewt*  *g*


	29. Kapitel

So, das sind wir nun – das letzte Kapitel. Aber wenigstens ist es einigermaßen lang geworden!   
Nun auch endlich die Auflösung von Galadriels Rätsel, ich dachte eigentlich, dass das im letzten Kapitel schon stattgefunden hatte, aber wahrscheinlich ist das nicht so rüber gekommen, wie ich wollte. Wie gesagt, mit dem letzten Kapitel war ich selbst nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen…   
  


Kapitel 29

Der Frühling zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite am Tage der Hochzeit. Legolas wurde vom lauten Singen der Vögel geweckt und zog seine Braut fester an sich. Liralawen murrte leise, als Legolas sie mit einer Strähne seines Haares im Gesicht kitzelte. 

„Ich will noch nicht aufwachen! Lass mich in Ruhe, du Schuft!" Verschlafen wischte sich die Prinzessin über das Gesicht und vergrub es danach in ihrem Kissen. Aber Legolas kannte keine Gnade und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter die Decke um Liralawen zu kitzeln. Mit einem protestierenden Kichern hob Liralawen müde ihr Gesicht aus den Kissen, aber bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte hatte Legolas ihren Mund mit seinem verschlossen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er sich endlich wieder von ihr löste rang sie nach Luft. Grinsend und nach Luft schnappend sagte sie:

„Ich glaube es gäbe einen ziemlichen Skandal wenn du deine Braut an ihrem Hochzeitstag erstickst." Legolas schmunzelte und sah ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich erstarrte er für einen Moment und seine Augen weiteten sich. Dann machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. 

„Besser du lässt den Schleier heute den ganzen Tag unten, oder es gibt auf **jeden Fall** einen Skandal!" Liralawen wusste nicht, was ihr Verlobter meinte und war völlig verdattert als Legolas sie hochriss und aus dem Bett zog. Er wirbelte sie ein paar Mal um sich durch die Luft und lachte wie ein kleiner Junge. „Legolas! Lass mich runter! Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" 

Der Prinz grinste immer noch und schob Liralawen vor ihren großen Ankleidespiegel. Er stellte sich hinter sie und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Als er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt hatte sagte er aufgeregt: „Sieh selbst, meine Geliebte!"

Und plötzlich konnte es Liralawen sehen. Ungläubig starrte sie in den Spiegel. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten und da war deutlich sichtbar ein heller Schimmer in ihrer Iris. Wie war das möglich? Sie hatten doch noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen!" 

„Legolas! Wir bekommen einen Elbling!" Liralawen war außer sich vor Freude wenn sie auch nicht wusste wie das passiert war. Sie hatten noch nicht über Kinder gesprochen da sie ja noch nicht einmal verheiratet waren. Und plötzlich wusste sie, was ihr Verlobter vorher gemeint hatte! 

„OOoooh. **DAS gibt auf jeden Fall einen Skandal!" Lachend umarmten sich die Beiden und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sie würden einen kleinen Elbling bekommen!  
  
[AN: Ich habe das mal in einer anderen Geschichte gelesen, dass man bei Elben eine Schwangerschaft an den Augen erkennen kann, und das hat mir gefallen. Drum hab ich die Idee einfach geklaut! *grins*]  
  
___________________________**

Beschwingt stieg der König aus seinem Bett und kleidete sich an. Heute war es soweit und sein Sohn würde heiraten. Die letzten sechs Wochen waren ihm wie ein Traum erschienen! Galadriel hatte wieder einmal Recht behalten und fast all ihre Probleme hatten sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Die hohe Frau hatte ihm bei ihrer Ankunft endlich offenbart was sie schon seit langem wusste. Liralawen und Legolas waren für einander bestimmt und nur die wahre Liebe konnte Liralawens Kräfte entfesseln. Darum hatte sie auf der Hochzeit bestanden, denn auch wenn die Beiden sich anfangs überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten, hätten sie irgendwann in ihrer Ehe festgestellt, dass sie Seelenpartner waren. Liralawens Licht strahlte über dem Wald und solange sie hier war, konnte nichts Böses mehr Fuß fassen. Der Grünwald war nun wie Lothlorien und Bruchtal eine Insel der Sicherheit und des Lichts in Mittelerde. 

Sein Königreich war endlich wieder ein Land in dem es sich zu leben lohnte. Das Licht war wieder zurückkehrt, hatte alle Schatten und Gefahren vernichtet und sein Volk konnte wieder unbesorgt leben. Liralawen und Legolas hatten sich gut erholt, und auch wenn dann und wann die Erinnerungen an ihre Gefangenschaft zurückkehrten, ihr Glück ließen sie sich nicht mehr nehmen.

Thranduil öffnete das Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über das Land schweifen. Die Bäume waren grün wie nie und überall sangen Vögel. Ungehindert schickte die Frühlingssonne ihre warmen Strahlen durch die Wipfel der Bäume und spiegelte sich auf jedem Tümpel und Bächlein. 

Auf dem Hof eilten viele Elben umher, alle waren mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für das große Fest beschäftigt und jeder wollte seinen Teil dazu beitragen, es unvergesslich werden zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass „das Licht" mit ihrer neuen Prinzessin gekommen war, und die Bürger des Grünwaldes verehrten Liralawen jetzt schon wie eine Königin. Fröhlich summend machte sich Thranduil auf den Weg zum Frühstück und fand ein vergnügtes Brautpaar und Galadriel am Tisch vor.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" Die Familie begrüßte den König freundlich und Thranduil nahm auf seinem Stuhl platz. Er erfreute sich an dem glücklichen Gesichtern seiner Kinder bis er plötzlich stutze. Er sah seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter genau in die Augen und beinahe blieb ihm sein Essen im Halse stecken. Liralawen lief hochrot an als der König hustete und Galadriel klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf den Rücken. Stille herrschte und als Thranduil wieder Luft bekam rief er schockiert:

„LEGOLAS!"  Der Prinz konnte sich ein Kichern kaum verkneifen.

„Ihr missratenen Kinder hättet wenigstens bis **nach der Hochzeit warten können! Das wird einen **SKANDAL** geben! Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht!" Thranduil versuchte einen strafenden Blick aufzusetzen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Zu groß war die Freude über seinen zukünftigen Enkel.**

„Es war keine Absicht, Ada! Wirklich! Wir haben es auch erst heute Morgen bemerkt und wissen selbst nicht wann….."

Thranduil rollte mit den Augen und unterbrach seinen Sohn.

„Ihr zwei seid noch mein **Tod! Erst muss man euch mit Waffengewalt zu eurem Glück zwingen und dann schafft ihr es doch glatt noch **vor** der Hochzeit **unabsichtlich** einen Elbling zu produzieren. **Unabsichtlich**! Als ob eine Elbe unabsichtlich schwanger werden könnte…!"  Die letzten Worte murmelte der König schon mehr und Galadriel lachte.**

 „Mein lieber Thranduil, Ihr müsst Euch damit abfinden, dass unsere Kinder keine gewöhnlichen Elben sind. Besser Ihr macht Euch noch auf einige Überraschungen gefasst." 

Alle drei Elben blickten sie fragend und mehr oder weniger schockiert an. Ihr Bedarf an Prophezeiungen war gedeckt! Aber Galadriel winkte nur lachend ab.

„Nein, keine neuen Vorhersehungen. Nur meine persönliche Meinung." Erleichtert aßen die Elben weiter und Thranduil erholte sich schnell von seinem Schock. Er ermahnte Liralawen, niemanden in die Augen zu sehen, vielleicht konnte man ja das Schlimmste verhindern. In dieser Hinsicht war der elbische Adel eher konservativ eingestellt und Thranduil wollte kein Gerede provozieren. Als er jedoch die glücklichen Blicke sah, die sich Liralawen und Legolas zuwarfen sagte er lachend: 

„Ach zum Teufel mit dem Getratsche der Adligen. Ich bekomme einen Enkel!" Er umarmte das Brautpaar herzlich und man trennte sich, um sich für das Fest vorzubereiten. 

___________________________

Galadriel und Aranenee halfen Liralawen beim Ankleiden, sie würde das Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter tragen. Ihr Vater war vor einigen Tagen nachgekommen und hatte es mitgebracht, sehr zu Liralawens Freude. Das Kleid war einfach, aber traumhaft schön. Wertvolle Wildseide und schimmernder Brokat waren zu einem filigranen Gebilde verarbeitet worden. Es glänzte leicht in hellem Cremefarben und passte hervorragend zu Liralawens dunkelblondem Haar. 

Als ihre Mutter mit den Verschlüssen des Kleides fertig war betrachtete sich die Prinzessin erstaunt im Spiegel. Der weite Halsausschnitt des Kleides zeigte ihren wohlgeformten Schultern und ihre Mutter befestigte eine silberne Kette an ihrem Hals. Der Anhänger war ein geschwungenes Blatt – das Zeichen der königlichen Familie des Grünwaldes. Thranduil hatte ihr das wertvolle Schmuckstück aus Mithril zur Hochzeit geschenkt.

Sie lächelte ihre Mutter an und blickte dann wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild. Die Seide fiel glatt bis zum Boden und umschmeichelte ihre schmale Form, und der schlichte silberne Gürtel um ihr Taille glänzte im Licht der Sonne. Die beinahe bodenlangen Ärmel des Kleides waren trompetenförmig und innen mit wertvollem, silberdurchwirktem Brokat ausgefüttert. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus und konnte es kaum erwarten, Legolas so gegenüber zu treten. Liralawen konnte es sich schon bildlich vorstellen wie ihrem Bräutigam die Augen förmlich heraussprangen!

Galadriel legte ihrer Tochter einen fast durchsichtigen Schleier über das Haar und befestigte ihn mit dem silbernen Diadem, das Legolas ihr am Vortag geschenkt hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ihr Herz machte vor Stolz einen Sprung. 

„Mein Kind, ich bin so stolz auf dich." Liralawen konnte kaum die Tränen zurückhalten und umarmte ihre Mutter herzlich. Als sie sich lösten sagte Liralawen:

„Wir sollten aufbrechen, sonst behauptet Legolas nachher noch ich hätte kalte Füße bekommen!" Lachend verließen die beiden den Raum. 

____________________________

Legolas scherzte mit seinen Freunden Aragorn, Gimli und Malanè um seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Wo blieb Liralawen bloß? Er konnte es kaum erwarten sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid zu sehen. Immer wieder schielte er nach oben und hoffte sie nicht zu übersehen, wenn sie auf die Treppe zum Festsaal trat. 

„Es scheint als ob diese junge Prinzessin doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen ist und das Weite gesucht hat!" Aragorn hatte die Anspannung seines Freundes natürlich bemerkt und zog ihn auf. 

„Ich hatte ohnehin schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich eine Frau für diese verrückte Elbe findet!" Gimli stieg natürlich sofort mit ein. 

Als Legolas zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen wollte schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf und deutete hinter den Elbenprinzen. Legolas wirbelte herum. Beinahe wären im die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen und sein Mund stand erstaunt offen. Liralawen stand oben auf der Treppe und ihre helle Aura strahlte doppelt so stark als gewöhnlich. Sie sah umwerfend aus, und Legolas vergaß völlig seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. Aragorn lachte und streckte den Arm aus, um unter Legolas Kinn zu fassen. Selbst als der König von Gondor ihm den Mund zuklappte, wandte Legolas keine Sekunde den Blick von seiner Braut ab. Er war wie benommen, und als Liralawen bei ihm unten ankam, brachte er noch immer keinen Ton heraus. 

Aber auch Liralawen war gebannt. Ihr Bräutigam sah ebenfalls umwerfend aus. Seine Gewänder waren in den gleichen Tönen gehalten wie ihr Kleid und von schlichter Eleganz. Sein Haar fiel offen über seine Schultern und glänzte. Auf seinem Kopf funkelte seine Krone, mit der ihn Liralawen noch nie gesehen hatte. Wie majestätisch er wirkte!

Völlig weggetreten schritten die Beiden zum König und ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Liralawens Aura hüllte das Paar ein und sie strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Das Fest wurde in dem offenen Saal abgehalten, und als sie beim König ankamen streifte Legolas den Schleier über Liralawens Kopf. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und lösten den Blickkontakt während der ganzen Zeremonie keine Sekunde lang. Nachdem sie ihre Schwüre und die Ringe ausgetauscht hatten küsste Legolas seine Ehefrau zärtlich. Die Hochzeitsgäste jubelten dem Paar zu und ein rauschendes Fest nahm seinen Anfang. 

Noch lange sprach man im Grünwald über dieses Fest, und erst nach der Geburt der Zwillinge ihres Prinzen hatten die Maiden wieder ein neues Lieblingsthema beim Tratschen…


	30. Note!

So, das war das Ende von Galadriels Vision!   
  
Ich danke Euch allen fürs fleißige Lesen und Reviewen! Es hat mich wirklich fast umgehauen, welche Resonanz diese Geschichte ausgelöst hat, damit hätte ich wirklich niemals gerechnet!   
  
Was die Fortsetzung betrifft: Ich habe einige Ideen und sogar schon ein paar Kapitel angefangen, aber es wird dauern, bis das was wird. Erstens habe ich beschlossen, meine Geschichten ganz fertig zu stellen, bevor ich sie poste (im Sinne der Qualität!), zweitens muss ich warten, bis meine Muse wieder mit Gewalt zuschlägt. *g*  
Und drittens hat sich in meinen Kopf eine andere Idee für eine Geschichte festgenagelt, und ich denke, dass die erst mal raus muss. Ihr kennt das ja, wenn man an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als an diese dumme, halbfertige Geschichte…

Bis die Tage, und noch mal herzlichen Dank an Euch alle, die mir bis zum (nichtsoganz-) bitteren Ende die Treue gehalten haben! 

Eure Katja  
  
  



End file.
